Life, or Something Like It
by SexyDraco04
Summary: SEQUEL OUT!LIFE, IT USED TO BE PERFECT! Voldemort is dead and Draco and Hermione fall in love, but what happens when Draco's parents escape from Azkaban and come after Draco? Will they go after Hermione too? Who keeps visiting Hermione and Draco
1. Hermione's Summer

A/N: Okay, this is my first fan fic so don't blame me if it's not the best story you've read. This story was thought of before HBP came out so this story does not apply to the book. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. I'm not going to tell you if it's cliche because cliche means different things to different people, so you will be the judge of that. Now, on with the story!

**Life, or Something Like It**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary:**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are Head Boy and Head Girl,Voldemort's dead because of the famous Harry Potter, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are two of the many convicted Death Eaters sentenced to life in Azkaban, but what happens when they escape and come after their son who landed them in prison? Why did he betray them in the first place? What's going on in the Heads' Dorms between Hermione and Draco? Read to find out some interesting twists in the world of Hogwarts.

Chapter 1: Hermione's Summer

Hermione was swimming in her pool when suddenly someone came up behind her and pushed her down under the water. It was her brothers, Joseph and Ryan. They thought it would be funny to play a trick on her when she wasn't looking. "You assholes!" she said when she came out from under the water. "You may think that, but you know you still love us..." said Joseph with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, and I still can't figure out why..." she said jokingly while pretending a confused look.

"Hey!" the boys laughed. Hermione laughed too.

"Oh, shut up, and let's go inside." Hermione said while getting out of the pool. The boys followed.

The three of them all went inside the kitchen and saw their oldest brother's wife, who also lived with them, Terryl, getting baby food for her daughter, Kelsi, who was currently in her high chair eating cereal. "Did you guys dunk your sister again?" she said half-jokingly."Yes," said Hermione, " but I'll get them back." she said with an evil smirk."Good luck with that."said Ryan and with that Joseph and Ryan left the kitchen.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Where's Greg?" Hermione asked. "Your brother is playing video games as usual," Terryl said, " I swear you would think he's 10 years old instead of 22 if you pay attention to how much of a little boy he acts like. Not to mention if he didn't have a child." she said referring to Kelsi. "Hey, you married him." Hermione said with a smile and she left for the living room.

Once she got in there, she automatically turned for her room because her 4 brothers were playing basketball on the game sytem. As she was turning, she could hear the 2nd oldest brother, Danny, yell victoriously. Hermione assumed he won the game. She could also hear Greg groaning 'cause he lost.

Hermione entered her room. She immediately crossed her room, passing her bed, fireplace, and desk, to her bookshelf and pulled out a thick book from her shelf. She always read when she felt sad or alone because she was the youngest in her family, but she had gotten used to it 'cause it's been like that all her life. After a couple hours of reading, Harry suddenly appeared through her fire.

"Harry?" she said while watching someone dust ashes off themselves.

"Hey, Hermione." he said while giving her a hug.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to ask you if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley with Ron and I tomorrow and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine and that would be fun."

"Great. I can't stay 'cause everyone's waiting. Come by the Burrow at noon?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, see ya and try not to look so sad." he said when he noticed how she looked and then he left.

Hermione headed towards her book again, but instead of reading, she put it back on the shelf. She went downstairs to find her parents to see if she could go with Harry and Ron tomorrow. On her way down, she couldn't help but feel bad that she hadn't told anyone at school that she was rich. She told Harry and Ron that if they ever came by they couldn't stay long because she was afraid of what they would think if they found out if she had so much money. She also has the smallest room in the house for that reason and she told them that she had a fireplace built in her room because her parents lived in the States and she need a way to get to Diagon Alley and King's Cross, which were in London.

She found her parents in their room. She knocked on the door and cracked it to see if they were awake. They weren't. _It's okay, I can have Joseph or Ryan tell them tomorrow if I don't catch them before I leave _she thought to herself. She went back to her room and decided to take a shower and go to sleep.

When she was getting into bed, she realized that she wasn't very tired. So she decided to go sit by the fire and think about things. The heat from the fire always made her tired. While sitting by the fire, she always thought about bad things in her past. She didn't know why she did this because it always made her even more sad, but she did because she's done it as long as she can remember and when she got older, it started showing on her. She always had a sad expression and never talked to anybody but her family. Harry and Ron also noticed this too, but never asked about it. She eventually fell asleep by the fire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! How'd you guys like it?If you liked it, tell me, if you hated it, tell me...let me know please cuz its my first so i have no idea how i did. well, the second chap will be posted soon, but its, like i said, my first fan fic so i don't know how long... few days at the most... bubi for now


	2. Daigon Alley

Hi everyone! Chapter 2! Well, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review if I'm doing something wrong or if you like it. Still my first fic so don't blame me if it's bad. Now, read away!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Hermione awoke the next morning at 9:00 A.M. She decided that she would go down and eat something. As soon as she got down there, there wasn't anyone, but their butler, Tom.

"Good morning, Miss Granger."

"Good morning, Tom, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hermione?"

"Yes...Hermione."

" Thank you, Tom." she said with a smile and started eating her food that Tom had placed in front of her.

Once she was done, she asked Tom if anyone was awake and he said no. She decided to go get dressed after she thanked Tom for breakfast. She went to her room and went straight for the closet. She wore a green tank top and black jeans with black sneakers. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. By then it was 10:30 a.m. She decided to read more of the book from the shelf. She had been reading for 15 minutes when she finally heard somone downstairs. It was her brother Joseph.

"Hey, Joseph."

"Hey, Hermione."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just sitting around, Ryan is impossible to wake up."

"You're telling me, I pushed him off his bed and yelled in his ear and he didn't flinch."she said and they both started laughing.

As soon as they stopped laughing, Hermione asked what did he want to do and he said he didn't know. So they both sat there, thinking of things to do, but couldn't think of anything. Joseph finally suggested that they go up to Burger King for lunch and Hermione agreed. They left the house and started walking down the street and was in deep conversation when Hermione suddenly stopped talking due to someone she recognized down the street going towards their house. It was a blonde haired boy...Draco Malfoy.

When Joseph noticed she was being distracted, he looked to where she was looking and noticed the boy too.

"Do you know him?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Who is he?"

"He's my worst enemy at school."

"Oh I see."

"He's been tormenting me and my friends since out first year."

Joseph said nothing.

"I can't believe he's moved down here." she said.

"Come on, I'm hungry, let's just go eat."

"Alright."she said and they entered Burger King.

They ordered their food and found a booth in the back corner and once again continued their conversation. They had finally finished their food and got up to leave when they ran into the blond-haired boy.

"Granger?"he said as they passed him.

"Malfoy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live down the street, what do you care?"

"I care when I live down the street from a mudblood."he said evil smirk. _She looks hot, hey, I'm not supposed to think that _he thought to himself.

"Oh shove off, Malfoy. Come on, Joseph." she said as she pulled her brother away from Burger King.

When they were down the street, Joseph asked," Why do you let him talk to you like that?"

"Because he's not worth punching."

"Right..." he said as they walked into the house. Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was 11:45 a.m.

"Joseph?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell Mom and Dad that I'm going to Diagon Alley and I will be back later tonight?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much. I have to go now, but I will see you tonight, okay?"she said she gave him a hug for the favor.

"You're welcome and come and find us when you get home, okay?"he said knowing that he was referring him and Ryan.

"Okay, see ya then.Bye"

"Bye."

And off she went to her bedroom and grabbed her wizarding money and left for the Burrow. When she got there, everyone was crowded into the kitchen apparently awaiting her arrival.

"Hello, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley while giving her a hug.

"Hi, Hermione."said the twins.

"Good morning, Hermione." said Mr. Weasley.

"Hey, Mina." said Harry and Ron both giving her hugs.

"Hermione!" said Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Hi, everyone." she said through Ginny's hair while giving her a hug.

"Okay, everyone, to the fireplace so we can leave now." said Mrs. Weasley getting everyone to the fireplace.

Once everyone had gotten to Diagon Alley, they split up. The twins went straight to their shop, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to Flourish and Blotts to get everyone's books, Harry, Ron, Ginny,and Hermione left to walk around the shops.

"Hold on, you guys." said Hermione watching a owl fly towards her. It was her school letter. "I wondered why I didn't get it yet."she told everyone. She opened it and noticed it was heavier than usual and when she opened it a badge came out witht he letter.

"I'm Head Girl!" she exclaimed.

"That's great, Hermione." said everyone and she handed her letter to Mrs. Weasley so she could get her the right books.

"I can't believe I got Head Girl."

"We can." said Harry referring to him, Ginny, and Ron.

"You're only the top witch in the entire school." said Ron.

Hermione smiled, but on the inside she thought _I wish people didn't think of me as the smartest person and a bookworm_ and with that thought she was suddenly sad for a while wondering if that's what people always thought of her. She shrugged off these thoughts and told everyone that she was going into a bookstore so they could go on ahead.

"Are you sure?"asked Ginny.

"Yeah, this would be boring for you guys, so you could go on ahead.

"Okay." they said and went towards Honeydukes.

Hermione entered the bookstore and started looking for a book to read for a while. She saw a shady figure wearing a big sweatshirt with the hood over their head, but didn't give this much thought. She finally found one of her favorite books to read: Hogwarts, A History. She settled on a couch in the back and started reading. She'd been reading for a few minutes when the person with the sweatshirt was near her and she finally realized who it was from seeing a strand of hair come in front of the hood when he bent down.

"Malfoy?" she said not believing her eyes.

"Granger?" he said pulling down his hood.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, I'm reading, you ass. What are you doing in a _bookstore_?"

"Why do you think, mudblood, I'm looking for a book."

"I thought you hated school?" she said unnerved that he kept calling her mudblood.

"There's a lot of things that you _thought _you knew about me."he said through gritted teeth.

"What is there to know? You're an embicile who does nothing but screw every girl in school." she said hotly, now standing.

"Not every girl," he said suddenly behind her, "there's still you." he was now behind her speaking into her ear running his hand up and down her arm.

"Do you really think that you can get me?" she said nervously.

"Yes, I do, and I will." he said with confidence.

"Whatever." she said and tried to sit back down, but her feet were rooted to the ground. She decided to give up because she didn't want to argue anymore, she just wanted to be left alone.

"By the way Granger, I'm Head Boy and we have to share a dorm." he smirked and stalked off.

_Shit, _she thought, _I have to spend the year with him. This year's going to suck ass_ and she began reading once more, trying not to think of what else is going to happen to her during her last year. After some time, she decided to leave to go find her friends once more. She found them in Honeydukes still eating chocolate.

"You guys are still here?" she asked.

"Hey, we love chocolate." said Ginny and they others agreed.

They laughed.

"Come on, we need to get other stuff for school." said Hermione.

They moaned, but agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked around the shops to get what he needed. All the while he thought _She didn't even try to move, she just stood there. Damn her, she's already in my thoughts_ and he tried to focus on other things, but failed horribly. He decided to finsih shopping and go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finished their shopping, they went to meet up with Mr. and Mrs.Weasley to go back home. Once they left and were back at the Burrow, Hermione said her good-byes and left for home. When she appeared in her room, she got in her pajamas and went looking for Joseph and Ryan. She found them out in the pool.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Hermione." they chanted.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, how was your school shopping?" said Joseph.

"Fine. I'm going to go to bed, I'm kind of tired."

"Good night."

"Good night." they said back.

Hermione left for her room, but had no intentions of going to bed. She was going to sit by the fire and try to figure out why she couldn't move when Draco was behind her. She had been bothered by this all day, but she couldn't figure it out. She immediately gave up and decided to go to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it... review please... the next chap will be up soon. ttyl for now... any questions or comments put it in you review please. bye


	3. The Train Ride

Chap. 3 is up. If for some reason you want to see my profile, you can, but there's nothing good so...Anyways, don't forget to review because I have no idea what I'm doing. My chapters are most likely long unless they're uneventful. Well, that's it, go on and read. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: The Train Ride

Hermione woke up on September 1 at 8:00 a.m. She took and shower and got dressed. She wore a red shirt with denim jeans along with her usual black shoes. As soon as she was dressed, she went down for breakfast at 8:45 and saw Tom placing food in front of everyone at the table.

"What are you all doing up?"she asked questionably.

"You know that we always get up early to see you off to school, honey." said her mom.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Come sit down and eat, dear."

"Okay."

Once everyone was done eating, it was already 10:00 because everyone was in deep conversation with one another. Hermione looked down at her watch and saw this and decided that she had to go to the Burrow soon.

"I have to go get ready for school." she told everyone.

"Okay, come tell us when you're leaving so we can see you off."said her mom.

"Okay." and she left for her room to gather her trunk. It didn't take her very long because she had done almost all of her packing the night before. She just went to grab a few leftover things and went to go find her family.

"I'm leaving soon everyone." she announced.

"Okay, we'll come see you off to the Burrow." said Joseph.

"Okay, I have to go now, so come on."and they all left for Hermione's fireplace.

"Oh I hate leaving my family for 10 months."she said sadly.

"But we'll write to you, don't worry."said Joseph reassuringly.

Joseph was Hermione's closest brother of all of them. He always reassured her if she was feeling sad.

"Okay, don't forget about me." she said half-jokingly.

"We won't." they said smiling.

"Goodbye everyone," she said while giving them a hug," I love you all."

"We love you too, goodbye." and she left.

Hermione appeared at the Burrow with her trunk and Crookshanks. Everyone was still getting ready and eating breakfast when she appeared. They all greeted her and Harry and Ron took her trunk out to the cars, which the ministry provided for them. When they were done eating, Mrs.Weasley shooed them into the cars and they left for King's Cross.

"Fred, George, Percy, you first." she told them as they headed towards the barrier.

"Ginny, Hermione, you next."

"We'll go after you two." she said referring to Harry and Ron.

They were all through the barrier and saw the Hogwarts Express. They all loaded their trunks on to the train and found a compartment. Ron and Ginny leaned out the window to wave goodbye to their mother and father. Hermione and Harry followed suit.

"Goodbye and be careful!"she warned the four of them.

"Okay, mum!" yelled Ron and Ginny and the train left the station. They closed the window and Harry,Ginny and Ron immediately started a conversation while Hermione pulled out a book to read. Not much later, someone slid open the compartment door open and stood there looking at Hermione.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said, standing up, as soon as he walked in.

He kept staring at Hermione, not realizing he said anything.

"Malfoy?"

"What?"

"What do you want?"Hermione asked this time.

"Oh, we're supposed meet in the Heads' Compartment."he said suddenly feeling stupid that he hadn't heard anyone until now. _I can't believe I just did that _he thought _I need to stop looking at her, she's Granger, I'm not supposed to look at my worst enemy. _Hermione was thinking..._ Why is he looking at me? He really needs to look away...He looks good this year...Wait, I'm not supposed to think that. I can't think that about my enemy. _

They entered the compartment and were the only two in there. This compartment was different from the others. This one had cushioned seats unlike the others and had a trolley waiting for them. After a few moments, Professor McGongall arrived to tell them their duties.

"As you know, you are Head Boy and Head Girl. You both are our top students in your year and have showed outstanding abilities to do this job. The headmaster will give you a more details after the feast up at the school. I want you to stay in this compartment and work things out or at least find a way to get along while you are living together in your dorm." and she left them to themselves.

"Great, just Great. I can't believe I have to spend my year with you." Hermione said after a few moments of sitting in silence.

"I'm not that thrilled about it either, Granger."

"What, not up to using 'mudblood'?"

"For your information, Granger, there's a lot of things you don't know about me so don't go telling what I should and should not use."

Silence.

"Did you have to wear that shirt?"he asked looking at her.

"Yes, why would it matter to you?"

"Well, it really shows off-"

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Blaise, who just walked in. He also took note of Hermione's shirt.

"Yeah, come on."he said pulling away Blaise from looking at Hermione. They walked down the hall until they found an empty compartment, Blaise pulled it open and they both went inside.

"Dude, did you see her? She was hot!"said Blaise amazed.

"No duh, Blaise."

"You're lucky,man."

"Why?"

"Because you get to spend the year with her in the same dorm."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"So it's Granger. Goody-two-shoes Granger. She doesn't go out with guys. Think about it Blaise."

"Whatever. You can think what you want to think."said Blaise and he left without another word even though Draco was sure that wasn't all he wanted to talk about.

Draco sat there thinking about living with Hermione. He wasn't sure if he could restrain himself even if they were enemies. He knew her body would fill out soon, he just didn't know what to do when it did, let alone he has to be in the same dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Draco and Blaise left, Hermione got up and went back to her compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. When she walked in they were playing Exploding Snap and looking at Chocolate Frog cards.

"Hey, how did it go Hermione?"asked Harry.

"Fine. Malfoy being an ass as usual. I just have a favor to ask. Will you please not hex him or fight with him for no reason this year?"

"Okay,"said Ron,"but if he does anything then we're going to have a little talk with him."he said seriously.

"Well, I'll let you know if he does, but stay out of it until I say so,okay?" she said indicating that she didn't want to deal with anyone fighting this year.

"Okay." they agreed to what she said because they didn't want her to worry anymore than what she already does.

Through the rest of the ride, Hermione wore a sad expression while reading her book. The other three in the compartment deciphored whether they should ask why she was sad all the time and never talked to them anymore, but they decided against it.

A few minutes before the train stopped, they changed in to their robes and Hermione left to patrol the halls quickly to make sure everyone was getting ready to get off. As soon as she came back, she told them that she had to go to the Heads' Carriage and that she would see them at the banquet. She left for the carriage to find that Draco was already in there waiting for her so they could go.

"Nice to see you finally showed up." he said.

"Sure." she said trying to ignore him by looking out the window at the scenery. She did not want to think about him, but it didn't work.

"Look, Granger, we're going to have to get along to make it through this year. Truce?"

"Alright, truce, but we should go on a first-name basis if we call it truce, okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay then." and they got out of the carriage and headed towards the Entrance Hall. She decided that she would have to be civil to him if he was going to try with her. She saw Harry and Ron and went with them to the Gryffindor Table with them along with Ginny.

"Hey, guys." she said as she met up with them.

"Hey." the chanted.

"How was the ride with Malfoy?"asked Harry trying to hide his hatred for the blonde-haired boy.

"We called a truce and we decided to go on a first-name basis."she said dully.

"That sucks that you have to live with him, Hermione."said Ron sounding sorry.

"I don't really care, I'll probably sit in my room most of the time anyways."

"Well, we'll be in the Gryffindor Tower if you want to come by, alright?"

"Okay, but I'm probably going to have a lot of duties to deal with so it can't be for that long."

"Understandable." and all four of them went to sit down.

After the feast, Hermione told them she had to meet Dumbledore in is office. They said their goodbyes and she left. While walking down in the aisle she saw Draco get up too and head for the doors. She got out before him and she kept walking rather than waiting. He caught up after a moment and they walked in silence. Hermione said the password and they stepped on the staircase together and Draco knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in." they heard him say and entered.

"It's great to see you both together here on time."he had a twinkle in his eye.

Silence.

"Please take a seat." he said and they did so.

"Well, there isn't much to tell except that you will be patrolling together around the castle until midnight on the weekends and the prefects will handle the week nights and that you will recieve duties when there is something that needs to be done." he waited a moment for them to speak, but neither of them did so he continued, " well, I guess you can go unless you have any questions." they shook their heads.

"Then you may go," he said as they got up, but before they left he said,"I hope you both have worked out your differences?" he asked questionably.

They nodded and left. At the bottom of the staircase, stood Professor McGonagall waiting to show them to their dorm.She lead them through corridors and doors until they finally hit a blank wall. She knocked twice and a portrait appeared.

"There is two rooms and a common room. Make the best of it. You may now choose a password."and she left them to the dorms.

"What should the password be?" Hermione asked.

"Um...Sexy Dragon."he smirked and the portrait opened.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked in. They were both in awe how the common was done in Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. The fire was blazing and there was a couch and a chair along with a table and bookshelf. Hermione was the first to recover and started up the nearest staircase and found her room. It had a big bed, a desk, and a walk in closet. It had been done in Gryffindor colors with some green here and there. Her first instinct was to jump on the bed and she did so. The minute she jumped on the bed, she noticed she had her own bathroom and that she really needed a shower. When she got out, she decided that she wanted to get some reading done so she went down to the common room to get a book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saw Hermione go up the nearest staircase and so he went up the one opposite of hers. He found his room and that his had been done in Slytherin colors along with some red. He went in his room and unpacked some stuff and decided to go down in the common room and read something. He found a book about dragons. They were his favorite wizarding creature. After some time, he heard Hermione coming down her staircase, but kept on reading.

"Wow."she said.

"What?"he asked.

"Draco Malfoy actually reading a book willingly.

"Like I said on the train, _Hermione, _there's a lot you don't know about me.

"You were serious?"

"Yes."

"Whatever you say."

She went pass him and grabbed a book from the shelf. She picked a random book and sat down on the chair. Draco took note of her expression, which was once again sad.

"Why do you look sad all the time?"he asked.

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then there's no need for me to answer the question is there?" she said annoyingly.

He scoffed.

"I'm going to bed." and she left to her room.

Draco stopped reading, but didn't go to his room. He just sat there for a little while left alone with his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had no intentions to go to bed. She just wanted to be alone. She went up to her room and decided to write to her brother, Joseph:

**Dear Joseph,**

**How are you doing? I'm doing fine. I just got here and unpacked all my stuff in my own dorm. I have to share a dorm with that boy from down the street. So far we called a truce and we're going on a first-name basis. I'm only writing to you right now because you are the only one that knows about him and I don't really want to explain it to the whole family right now. Tell them I will write soon though, okay? Thanks. I hope the family is well, (even though I left a day or two ago) but let me know if anything happens 'cause I don't want to be cut off from the rest of them. Well, I'm kind of tired and I want to go to bed even though I have no school tomorrow. I love you so much and can't wait to see you after term. Please write back.**

**P.S. Tell the family I send my love (include yourself in that one too):P**

**Love,**

**Hermione**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, how was it? Let me know what you think of Joseph cause I do have a brother named Joseph and he died over the summer, June 25, 2005. Let me know what you think of her family too. good bye for now.

I don't know how you guys see it, but Draco and Hermione are still supposed to be mean to each other, just not as bad a usual, but in the next chap or two They will become somewhat nicer because Hermione has a problem going on at home. Hermione is also supposed to be sad. You'll find out why later and why she gets worse sometimes, but she doesn't always seem sad. Review please.


	4. Bad News and the Flashback

Chap 4 up! I hope you enjoy! Still don't forget to review because i still have no idea what i'm doing so... yeah, but anyways i hope you like it. On with the reading. Don't forget to let me know what you think of hermione and her family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Bad News and The Flashback

The first few weeks were pretty uneventful for the school and Hermione. Her and Draco weren't exactly friends now, but they are getting better at getting along. Sometimes they talked in a civil manner, but other times she still spat rude remarks at each other. Draco seemed to be getting more attracted to Hermione, but didn't show it. Hermione also thought about him and how much better he was acting towards her this year.

About a month after term started, Hermione was coming into the common room from her last class.

"Hello, Draco." she said she walked in.

"Hey, Hermione."

She was heading towards her staircase when there was a knocking at the common room window. Hermione recongnized it immediately. It was her family's owl. She was expecting her brother's owl since they have been sending letters from the start of term.

"Is that your owl?" Draco asked walking over to let it in.

"Yes." she said sounding confused. The owl flew over to her immediately and dropped the letter and left back through the window. Draco closed the window and walked over to Hermione, who was opening her letter. She read the letter and immediately collapsed on the ground, crying her eyes out and dropping the letter.

Draco was confused. He didn't know what to do, so he picked up the letter and began reading it as fast as he could and it read:

**Dear Hermione,**

**We have bad news. Joseph passed away today at 12:43 p.m. He was in a car accident yesterday and he went braindead today. The doctors could't do anything. We know that you got along with him better than anyone else and he with you. He loved you so much and don't forget that. He would've wanted you to be happy and move on. Please take care of yourself and write back. We want to know if you're okay. We love you and send our best. **

**P.S. We will send a package of things of his so you can have him with you at all times. We love you so much. Don't forget you have your other brothers who also care about you.**

**Love,**

**The entire family**

Draco read this as fast as he can and immediately went down to comfort Hermione.

"It's okay,Hermione." he said as he directed her on the couch.

"It's not okay."she sobbed,"he was my best friend. How can I live without him?"

"You'll get through it, I promise."

"You can't promise that." she said as he hugged and comforted her.

"How about I help you through it? I've lost family members too."

"What, your mother and father? I thought you hated them?"

"No, not them. I lost a sister too."he said sadly.

"You did? I had no idea." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, like you, she was my best friend."

Hermione was still crying at the sudden news of her brother.

"It's okay, Hermione. I know it's hard."

She still sobbed.

"Let me help you through this, okay?" he said in complete awe that he wanted to do this, but was glad he said it.

She hesitated and nodded.

After about an hour of her sobbing into his chest, she fell asleep in his arms. He leaned back on the couch and started thinking until the headmaster's head appeared in the fire.

"I heard the news. Is she alright?" he asked Draco.

"I don't know, headmaster," he said uncertain," she said he was her best friend and she wasn't sure she could get through it."

"I see..." he said,"Mr.Malfoy, would you mind taking care of Mrs.Granger tomorrow and you will both have classes off?"

"Sure."

"I kindly thank you for you help, Mr.Malfoy, and I was hoping you could help her by telling her about your experience with your sister?"

"I already told her that I lost her."

"Then can you help her deal with this, then?" he asked hopefully.

Draco hesitated, but nodded.

"I kindly thank you for your services, Mr.Malfoy." and his head disappeared.

Draco knew how hard it is to lose a sibling and best friend. He didn't want to relive it, but he knew he had to because it would be a lot harder for Hermione if he didn't. He decided he would tell her about it tomorrow sometime after she woke up. He sat there on the couch wondering whether Hermione would be okay. He was glad that her brother didn't die the same way his twin sister did when they were 8.

_Flashback_

_"Stop it!" Draco yelled._

_"Get out of here now, boy!"his father screamed._

_"Not until you stop!"_

_"I said get out!" his father said and whipped him with his cane._

_"AHHHH" Draco could hear his sister scream as his father was beating her._

_"Stop!" Draco managed to get out for the hit with the cane was upside the head and it disoriented him._

_Lucius turned around and whipped his son again knocking him out this time. He kept beating his daughter and son while his wife was watching the whole thing. Draco's sister, Sarah, was slipping in and out of conciousness as her father was beating her. Narcissa did nothing to stop her husband because she believed he was teaching them a lesson. Sarah was eventually beaten into unconciousness and Lucius left them alone in the room until they awoke the next morning, that is one of them awoke the next morning._

_"Sarah?" Draco awoke and immediately was looking for his sister. His vision was hazing from the hits last night._

_"Sarah?" he asked again now worried._

_He got up and moved over to his sister's body to try and wake her, but she wouldn't wake. He leaned down and put his ear against her heart. Nothing. He leaned his ear down to her mouth to see if she was breathing. Nothing. He immediately knew she was gone and was crying for hours and hours before anyone noticed he was awake._

_"Get up, boy." his father said as he entered, pushing him over._

_Lucius leaned down to see if she was breathing and noticed she wasn't. He turned to his son and said,"Do not tell a soul about this. You will tell everyone that you both were in an accident_, _but only you survived. But if you disobey me, you'll be next, understand?" Draco nodded knowing he was serious. And with that Lucius left the room to the crying boy next to his lifeless sister._

End of Flashback

Draco thought about this memory a lot. He didn't want to think about it anymore so he decided to clear his head of it and tried to fall asleep, which he did in about a hour with Hermione still sleeping in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke first the next morning, knowing he and Hermione didn't have any classes today. He had woken up from numerous dreams of sister. He'd been laying there for a while before Hermione finally awoke.

"Hey." he said noticing she was awake.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" he asked nervously.

"Not good." she said and immediately jumped off of him to go to the bathroom and empty her stomach into the toilet. Draco immediately followed and held her hair until she was done.

"Thanks." she said, spitting out the rest of the contents in her mouth.

"No problem." he said as he directed her back to the couch.

Silence.

"Dumbledore came by last night after you fell asleep, he said that we can have the day off on one condition." he looked away from her.

"What's the condition?"

"Uh..." he hesitated, " that I tell you what happened to my sister."

Hermione hesitated, but kept going, "Why was that a condition?"

"He thinks it will help you get through your loss easier...and so do I."

Hermione was still crying. She didn't want to talk about it.

"It really does help to talk about it." he said practically reading her mind.

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't, so do you want me to tell you what happened...to my sister first?"

"Only if you can stand to talk about it."

"Yeah, I can." he said as he recounted his memory to Hermione.

Throught his entire memory, Hermione was in awe that this would happen to anyone. She gasped and sometimes her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"I had no idea, Draco." she said and she leaned over and gave him a hug and saw that his eyes were red.

"I told you there was a lot of things you don't know about me."

She said nothing.

"Does this means we're friends now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I know Harry lost his parents, but it's not the same and only you can understand how I feel about this." she said still crying.

"Good, I was wondering if the truce actually worked or not, considering how we acted."

"Yeah, I know...Truce for real this time?"as she held out her hand.

"Yeah, truce."he said shaking it.

"So when are you going to tell Potter about your brother?"

She was tearing in an instant at the thought of her brother, "They'll probably come by after classes, wondering where I've been all day."

"True. Do you want me to go up to my room when they do?"

"No, they need to get the fact that we're friends now, not enemies anymore."

"Suit yourself, I doubt they'll listen."

"Once they hear about my," she paused and let a tear fall down her cheek, "my brother, that's all they'll care about right now...I hope."

"What do you mean 'I hope'?"

"I don't think they care about me very much."

"Of course they do, have you seen the way they protect you?"

"I think they just want me for their homework or someone to talk to when the other isn't around."she said looking down.

"What gave you that impression?" he asked curiously, not really knowing how they treated her inside the Gryffindor Tower. He only saw how they treated her outside their common room and couldn't agree with her more.

"Remember when you asked me why I look sad all the time?"

"Yeah..."

"I really don't know why I'm sad all the time. I feel alone and unhappy, even when I'm with people and laughing. I put a concealment charm on every week to cover my face."

"What do you cover your face of?" he asked, tooken aback by this news.

She went and picked up her wand and waved it in front of her face. Immediately, bags appeared under her eyes and she looked, if possible, even sadder than before.

"They've never seen me without it on. I started using a couple years ago and have been ever since."

Draco was in awe. He had no idea she was really like this. She always looked happy when he saw her around school.

"Why do you look like this?" he said, just realizing she said she didn't know.

"Because I grew up without any friends and lived with just boys, that is, until my two of my brothers got married, but that hasn't been for long and the wives are older than I am so I don't really talk to them. I grew accustomed to keeping my feelings in and not talking to anyone, but Joseph. Now he's gone just like the others."

"What others?"

"Every time I make this certain connection with someone, they leave me. I can't figure out why, but they do. Keeping all my feelings and stuff in takes a toll on me." she said pointing to her face, "I haven't even told Harry and Ron about this either."

"Why not?"

"They wouldn't understand."

"I see...well, since we're friends now, you can talk to me, okay?"

"Okay, but I doubt I will."

He sighed, "Well, let's do something else to help get our mind's off...things." and at this Hermione once again let go some tears.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No."

"Uh...do you want me to conjure up a t.v. and a dvd player?"he asked knowing this would get her attention.

"Um...wait a minute, you know about the muggle world?"

"Yup. I told you-"

"-there was a lot of things I don't know about you, yeah, I got it." she said finishing his sentence.

"Okay, then, what movie do you want to watch?"

She thought for a minute.

"Um...The Grudge?"

"Sounds good. Have you seen it before?"

"No, have you?"she said hoping he didn't.

"Nope, only heard of it."

"Great, let's go." and he waved his wand and a t.v and dvd player appeared along with the movie The Grudge.

During the movie, they sat next to each other, but not quite touching. Scary movies always made Hermione jump and the first time she did she accidentally grabbed Draco's hand, but immediately let go. She did this throughout the movie, but not every sudden and scary part. At one time, she grabbed his hand again, but Draco would't let it go. She didn't really notice because she was totally focused on the movie. They stayed like this throughout the movie.

"What'd you think?" he asked.

"Scary," was all she said.

"It wasn't that bad."

"If it wasn't that bad, then why are you still holding my hand?" she smirked.

He immediately let go, "Well, you kept grabbing mine so I just kept it so you wouldn't do it anymore." he lied.

"Right..."

And just then, they heard a knocking at the door. Hermione figured it was Harry and Ron so she told Draco to stay in the room while she got the door.

"Hi, guys." she said to them.

"What happened today?" they asked.

"Uh..." was all she managed as everything came back to her instantly and she started to cry, silently letting tears roll down her face.

"Come in," she instructed them.

They looked at each other, but followed.

"Here," she handed them her letter.

They both read it silently. Once they were done, they each gave her a hug.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry." said Harry.

"Me too." said Ron.

"We know Joseph was your closest brother and how much he meant to you." said Harry sounding truly sorry.

Hermione cried even more, but still managed to stay silent. Just then, the boys took notice of Draco. They didn't say anything rude to each other because Hermione was still there.

"A little privacy, Malfoy?"said Ron.

"No." said Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other confused.

"I wanted to make sure you guys understood that we're friends now. We called a truce this morning because he comforted me when I found out yesterday," she let a tear streak down, "and Dumbledore gave us the day off so I could have a day to grieve and he told Draco to...stay and take care of me." she said covering for Draco because she was sure that he didn't want anyone to know about his sister.

"Okay," they said.

"Are you sure you understand this? I don't want you guys starting a fight with each other."

"Yes, Hermione, we understand." Harry said, although he didn't want to agree to this, neither did Ron, but they didn't want her to have something else to cry over.

"Thank you so much for understanding this, you guys." she said still crying.

"You're welcome, Hermione." said Ron, " we're going to go to Gryffindor Tower, do you want to come?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Do you want us to send Ginny up here so you can talk?"

"No, I just want to be alone... Thank God it's Saturday tomorrow." she said as an after thought.

"Okay, but make sure to come get us if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." and they left back through the portait and she went and sat by Draco once more.

"That went well..." he said.

"Better than I thought. I thought they were going to refuse that we're friends and stalk off."

"Which is why it went well." he smiled.

She smiled weakly back.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know, you?"

"Me neither."

"Okay, how about something to eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat sometime, Hermione."

"I will...eventually."

"Hermione." he said seriously.

"Fine, but I'm not hungry right now."

"Okay, how about we waste some energy? Want to go for a ride on my broom?"

"No, I'm way to scared for that." she said in all seriousness. Hermione has always been scared to ride brooms, even though Harry and Ron ride them all the time, but she was never brave enough to ride one.

"Come on, I won't let go of you."

"No, I can't."

"Please?" he asked.

Draco put on his best puppy-dog face and Hermione just couldn't say no. She was always a sucker for those faces, especially since her brothers used it on her. At the thought of her brothers, she quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

"Look, you need not to think about him all the time, Hermione, it doesn't help.

"I know, but if I could help it, I would... let's go on that ride then." she said to keep him from talking more about her brother, she'd been trying really hard not to think about it, even though it happened yesterday.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go." she said and stood up and walked up to her room to grab a coat while Draco went to grab his broom. "Come on, Hermione!" he half-shouted to get her down here. She walked down her staircase with a green sweater on.

"Nice choice of color." he smirked.

"I figured you would think that."

Draco opened the window and told Hermione to get on ("Promise you won't let go?") and they went off into the midnight blue sky. You could see all the stars and a full moon in the spot they were in. Hermione always loved being out there, but at the current moment her eyes weren't open.

"You can open you eyes, Hermione."

"I don't want to."

"I told you there is nothing to be scared of and I won't let go."

She opened her eyes.

"Wow. It's beatiful out here." they sat there for a little while just staring at the sky, well, at least Hermione was. Draco was going through his thoughts: _Why do I suddenly feel this way without her? _he asked himself, _Because you like her a lot _his conscience replied _but why do I like her so much? I never used to and now all I want to do is be with her. _he thought, _but now you have a connection, you both lost a sibling and a best friend, none of her friends can top that. _his conscience replied again, _I really need to stop talking to myself. _

Hermione was also sorting through her thoughts too while taking in the sky: _I'm really starting to like him _she thought, _very correct and I believe he likes you too, _her conscience replied, _No way, he doesn't like me, we made a truce and thats the only reason he wants to hang out with me, _she thought, _you're only trying to convince yourself that, _it replied, _No I'm not, just because I like him doesn't mean he likes me, why would he like me anyways? _she asked herself, _you're the only he told about his sister and now you understand each other and thats why you were enemies... you didn't understand each other so you just stayed away from him and he to you, _it said to her, _I really need to stop talking myself._

Once again, they were looking at the sky, this time both of them were. They had been out for 20 minutes until they started talking to one another.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she turned to him.

Instead of talking to her, he leaned down and kissed her. She didn't even pull away either. They didn't kiss for long, but once they broke apart, Hermione faced forward and Draco turned his sideways from embarrassment of what he just did.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be." he turned his to look at her and she was looking back.

"Wha-" but he was cut off by another kiss, this time from Hermione.

"Let's go inside." he said when they broke apart.

"Okay." she said, barely over a whisper.

They went back inside and closed the window. Draco put his broom away magically and they both stood there for a moment before one of the decided to speak first, although neither of them really wanted too because they were unaware of what the other was feeling about the kiss, or kisses.

"I can't believe I just did that." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Why not?" he asked curiously and secretly hoping she didn't make a mistake.

"Because you're Draco Malfoy."

"So?"

"So that means we're just supposed to be friends and not falling for each other." she said and left for her room not waiting for a response.

_Why does she do that? _he thought.

_Do what? _asked his conscience

_I don't know what she's doing to me, but she's obviously doing something because I like her a lot and can't figure out why._

_Well, ask her what she feels._

_I can't just ask her what she feels._

_Why not?_

_I don't know. _and he left for his bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know they rushed into everything fast, but I can't figure out how else to put them together so I rushed into it and decided to make them endure obstacles to see if their love lasts. Well, let me know what you think. Review please.


	5. Denial

Chap 5, Here goes nothin... literally. I have no idea what I'm doing so please help me out here cuz this is still my first fic and I have no idea what to write. Let me know if it needs to be more descriptive or if...well anything. help me i'm dying here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: Denial

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Draco hardly spoke after that night. They'd acknoweldge each other's presence, but no more than that. Even though they knew they were friends, they began arguing again. Draco needed something to get his mind off Hermione so he figured he'd find Blaise and ask him what to do.

"Hey, Blaise."

"Hey, Drake. What's up?"

"Fuckin' Granger is getting inside my head." he said angrily, getting to the point.

"Dude, living with a girl that hot, I would be pissed too if I couldn't get her."

Draco glared with hatred.

Blaise looked away.

"Look, she's getting to me and it's pissing me off. I can't her off my damn mind." Draco said.

"Do what I do...find another girl to help get your mind off 'things'." he said mischeviously.

"I don't know, man, I'll catch you later."and he left in a hurry, not getting the advice he wanted.

"Think about it Draco!" he yelled after him.

Draco entered the common room. Hermione was her room. Draco could hear stiffling noises coming from her staircase. He'd hoped she wasn't crying because she was already on his mind all the time, he didn't want to deal with this right now, but he walked toward the staircase anyways. He walked up the Slytherin/Gryffindor colored staircase and not to his surprise he heard Hermione crying. He had found her crying in her room numerous times after her brother died, but he always figured it would be for the best that she was left alone. He walked back downstairs. He picked up a book, but with the cracking and blazing of the fire, he was nodding off until he fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had been crying about her brother many times over the weeks, but she'd hoped no one ever found her. She didn't want to cry while anyone was around because she didn't want to be questioned about anything. She had been crying for a little while, but stopped when she thought she heard someone going down her staircase. She went to her bathroom and rinsed her face and waited 'til she could stop and the tears and the puffiness around her eyes went away.

She walked down the staircase to find Draco nodding off in front of the fire with a book in his lap. She only came down for he bookbag, but when she picked it up her books dropped out, making a bunch of thuds from the numerous amount she dropped. Draco awoke instantly.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's okay. I didn't want to sleep, I was just nodding off in front of the fire."

"Okay." and she turned back towards her staircase.

"Wait." he said.

"What?"she looked back at him.

"Hermione...we need to talk about our...kiss." he said nervously. He had been trying to bring it up to her for a while, but she always brushed it off, changed the subject, or worst of all, started another argument.

"What about it?"she said facing another direction.

"It had to of meant something to you."

"No, it didn't, Draco. I was just sad that I lost my brother and I felt alone." she said as she tried to sound mad. She didn't want to discuss it. She really didn't know how she felt about it. She wanted to keep thinking that it was just because she felt alone, but there was this tiny feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her different, but she had been ignoring it ever since it came.

"How can it have not meant a thing to you?" Draco asked starting to get angry that it meant nothing to her, but to him it meant something, he just didn't know what it was yet.

"Because you're Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex Prince!" she said angrily, "I can't fall for you, I was just scared and alone that night and I just needed someone other than Harry and Ron. You were the only one who knew about me and how I felt and I still can't believe I told you about all that."

"Why not?" he was still just a bit heated.

"Because I practically told you everything I've been trying to keep in for a long time."

"That's why you told me, Hermione!" he said trying to get her to understand, "Because you've been keeping it in too long. You have to let go of your brother and the past...take it from someone who did." he lied.

"I don't have to let go of anything." she said and left for her room and slammed her door.

Draco, in fact, had not let go of his sister or his past, but he wanted to so bad, but just couldn't. He didn't want anyone to have to go through what he did...no matter how much he hated them and everyone has to let go sometime, especially Hermione. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was really short, but if you wanted this out, then it had to be... I only started eighth grade and i have tons of homework to do and I have two tests tomorrow so I have to study... so... Review please and I promise the next is gonna be longer and i know a lot of time is passing but i need to get the middle of the year so...one more thing... can you give me some ideas on how to make it more...whats the word...i can't think of the word i want to use, but i want it to make it more breathe-holding... if you get what im saying... but i want to make it better so... help me!


	6. Bad Luck and the Makeup

Chapter 6! I, once again, say i still have no idea what im doing so help me out here and bear with me! I need some ideas on how to make this better. I hope you review on this fan fic so... go on ahead and read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6: Bad Luck

Hermioned awoke early a couple days after their fight. It was a Monday and had Double Potions witht he Slytherins. She went and got dressed and headed down for breakfast a little bit earlier than usual. She walked through the double doors and found that out of her three best friends, only Ginny was at the Gryffindor Table. Hermione went and sat down by her.

"Hi, Ginny." she said.

"Hey, Hermione, how ya holding up?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Fine, I guess. How are you?"

"Fine. What have you got today?"

"Doubel Potions with the Slytherins."

"That sucks, especially since he plans on putting the Head Boy and Girl together."

"How would you know that?" she asked, hoping its not true.

"He does it with all the prefects too. Why? Did you and Malfoy have another row?"

"Yeah and I don't want to be with him." she said angrily.

"Don't worry, you'll get through it."

"Get through what?" asked Harry as him and Ron sat down.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." said Hermione.

"Ugh, don't remind us." said Ron.

"Sorry."

The boys immediately started eating, not realizing she spoke back to them. They hurried while they ate their food because once again, Harry and Ron were late getting up. The three friends hurried to their Potions Class, barely making it before the bell rang. Snape took notice of this and scowled that the bell hadn't rang before they got there.

"The potion we'll be making today is a potion meant for mind reading..." Snape hissed, "part of your grade will go to blocking your partner from staying in there too long. I will be partnering everyone up, boy-girl of course." he sneered.

_Just great, Ginny was right _Hermione thought as she turned her head and looked straight at Malfoy, who was, of course, looking back at her. He smirked. _He must know too _she thought.

"Finnigan and Granger, Weasley and Parkinson, Potter with Milicent, Malfoy... I guess you have to work with Longbottom since there are no other girls. Start now. Instructions are on the board." Draco wasn't happy about this. He scowled as Neville dawdled all the way over to his table.

_Yes, I don't have to work with him _Hermione thought happily, but just then, to Hermione's dismay, Seamus knocked over a bunch of ingredients at the cupboard. He fell to the floor. Apparently, some of the ingredients mixed and made a fatal odor. Snape hurried over covering his mouth and nose. He said a simple spell and the ingredients fixed themselves and the odor was gone.

"Longbottom, since you know your way to the Hospital Wing so well, take Mr. Finnigan there." and Neville rushed over and picked up Seamus and started dragging him.

"Well, I see we have a opening of two co-ed partners. Granger, Malfoy, you're partners now get started." he said and went to his office."

_Wonderful_ Hermione thought sarcastically and walked over to him. He didn't do anything when she got over there so she went to go get the ingredients. When she came back, she automatically started the potion, with or without his help.

"Look, are you going to help or not?" she said not wanting to do this alone.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Cut up those leaves there." she pointed them.

He went and did as he was told.

"How much longer are we going to keep arguing 'cause it's getting old?"

"I don't know. My guess is when you stop being an ass." she said, not looking at him.

"I told you what you need to know, how does that make me the ass?"

"So you're saying I'm being the ass here."

"No, I'm saying that you need to come to you senses and listen to me."

"Why should I? For all I know you could be giving me advice that can uncover everything I've spent years trying to hide and forget."

"Join the club, Hermione, I've been in the same spot you are."

"Tell me, how do I know you aren't lying to me, Malfoy?"

"Take my word for it, your life will be easier if you do as I say... and what happened to a first-name basis?"

"Well, _Draco_, give me one reason to believe you."

"My sister." he said glumly.

"I can't let go of everything." she said knowing that was a good reason.

"We'll continue this conversation in the common room later today? Snape's looking our way."

"Fine." she said looking towards Snape and he was, in fact, looking their way.

Luckily, they finished the potion just right and right on time. Snape was hoping they would get something wrong, considering they were talking so much.

"Malfoy, Granger, you first. Come to the front and demonstrate you potion. They each grabbed a vial full of their potion and walked to the front. Hermione chose to go first.

Hermione drank the potion and listened in on Draco's thoughts. _I have to block her out, I can't let her know what I think about her _he thought, not know she was listening already, _she'll find out eventually _his conscience replied _No, she won't, I won't let her... she can't know that I haven't let go of my sister yet, she's supposed to be the one letting go of everything, _he thought nervously and his conscience replied: _She's in. _Draco looked at Hermione and she looked shocked and he already knew she heard everything. He successfully blocked her out as fast as he could. Now it was hit turn.

As soon as he drank the potion, he regretted it. _I told you that I shouldn't believe you. And you were going on about how you let go of your sister. I can't believe you, Malfoy, I was beginning to you trust you too. I told you that I shouldn't of told you what I did tell you... I can't trust anyone anymore, and now you know why... this constantly happens to me, which is why I won't let go, 'cause I'm constantly reminded of how I feel. _she thought angrily and then blocked him out successfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the common room, Hermione was doing her homework. She didn't want to do it in her room because she is reminded of Joseph in there. Her family sent her the package and it contained a lot of pictures with frames, rosary beads that he had held while he was alive and gone, a red skull shirt, a pair of pants just to keep and not to wear, and a handrawn picture from their cousin, Rachel. She didn't want to take the essentials down so she decided to just work down there so she could concentrate without crying.

She was just about to finish the last piece of her homework when Draco walked in. She scoffed when he walked through the portrait.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what." she said accusingly.

"Oh, right. Yeah, about that-"

"Don't go trying to make an excuse. You lied to me and you were trying to get me trust you." she was standing now.

"Look, Hermione, I know what you're going through and I went through it too. I still haven't let go of it, but you still have the chance to move on. I wouldn't even want to put my worst enemy through it, let alone you." he said hotly.

"And why can't you move on, but I can? And don't try telling me that it's too late for you because I know that isn't true."

"Fine, I won't tell you that, but I will tell you that it doesn't help to stay in the past."

"God dammit, Draco! You keep telling me this, but I have nothing to go towards in the future. I have nothing to help me move forward. Everyone has something to look forward to but me." she said angrily and ran to her room.

"Why does she always run to her room?" he asked himself aloud.

_Why doesn't she listen? _he asked himself, _because she isn't happy and doesn't want to forget her brother_, his conscience replied, _how would she forget her brother? they're siblings after all... _he thought, _she's afraid to trust anyone because she's been hurt so many times and she's afraid she'll grow up alone and so she doesn't trust anyone but her brother, _his conscience told him. _I'm not giving up on her _he thought confidently, _and you shouldn't_, it replied once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was in her room, crying again._ I can't believe him _she thought, _why does he have to be this way? I want to trust him so much, but I've worked to hard not to be hurt. You can't be this way forever, _her conscience replied, _and why not? _she asked_, because he likes you a lot and really cares for you and thats why he lied to you. _it said, _why should I listen to you?_ she thought angrily_, because I'm your conscience and I am what you feel. _This made Hermione think about it her feelings. She decided she would prove it to herself that she doesn't care about him. She stood up and walked downstairs. She found Draco in the common room still. She walked up to him and did the unthinkable.

She walked up to him and lifted his chin and kissed him. He didn't pull back and neither did she. They didn't kiss for long. When she pulled away, she accidentally spoke her thoughts out loud.

"There, nothing, I feel nothing." she said trying to convince herself.

"What! You didn't feel a thing! Then why the hell did you do that?" he yelled at her.

"I wanted to prove to you that you don't care about me and I you! You only feel sorry for me because my brother died!" she yelled back.

"Hermione, I do care about you, a lot. I can't stop thinking about you." he said a little calmer.

Hermione was surprised. She had the same problem. He was looking straight into her eyes. She couldn't help herself. She walked up to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd ya think? Don't worry, there's still a lot of action coming at ya so... and don't forget to help me with ideas. I really need them. thanks. bye bye and don't forget to review. lol


	7. Together or Not?

Chapter 7. I can't believe I lasted this far! I want to thank everyone for their reviews... I seriously thought I wouldn't get any. Well, I don't really have anything to say, but thanks for all your ideas and I hope you keep reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7: Together or Not?

"Oh God." said Hermione when they broke apart.

"What?" said a satisfied Draco.

"I can't believe I just did that." she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not supposed to fall for you remember?"

"So what? I fell for you a long time ago." he said seriously.

"No, you just feel sorry for me and thought you fell for me."

"No I didn't, Hermione. I think I can tell what I feel and I feel I've fallen for you." he said with great relief that she hasn't run away yet.

"I fell for you too." she whispered, "but we can't be together."

"Why can't we be together, Hermione?"

"Because...'cause..." she had no clue why they couldn't be together.

"Because nothing. There is nothing that could keep us from getting together." he said.

"I can think of three reasons." she said glumly.

"What are they, then?" he wondered what they could be.

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny."

"Hermione, you can't listen to them forever. You've got to separate from them sooner or later and now is a good time."

"I don't know. Just let them think we're really good friends and _if _we get together it won't be such a big thing, alright?"

"What do you mean 'if'?"

"I mean if we get together. Good night, Draco." she walked up her staircase.

_At least she didn't run this time _he thought_, listen to her, she has a good idea goin', don't break her trust _his conscience told him, _but she does have to seprate from the three gryffindors soon _he replied, _just don't chase her away and everything will be fine, _it said once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went to her room and immediately ran through her thoughts on how to handle this. _this doesn't have to be a bad thing and I really do like him. I guess the whole 'proving that he didn't like me by kissing him theory' didn't turn out so well. _she thought and giggled a bit. _I told you so _said her conscience, _oh don't rub it in and I want to be with him...right? even if Harry, Ginny and Ron aren't happy about it, they'll eventually accept it, right? _she asked herself _they've got to value your friendship more than you being with Draco, but I'm part of you and I can only tell you what you feel, I can't tell you the future, but I can also tell you that you like him more than you know and that it's really worth the risk _it replied and at once, Hermione knew this was the truth. So she decided that she would make her three friends see that nothing is going on between the two and that they're just really good friends and then maybe if things get better, she'll tell them about Draco and her, if they're still together, that is...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione met her three friends at the Gryffindor Table the next morning. Surprisingly, Harry and Ron were there before her and they were already stuffing their faces with multiple dishes in front of them.

"Hey, guys." she greeted them.

"Hey, Mina, what's up?" asked Ginny, who was the only one eating calmly.

"Nothing, me and Draco are friends again." she said casually.

"Oh how wonderful." said a sarcastic Ron.

"Shut up, you guys said you were okay with us being good friends." she accused them.

"Oh, right." said Harry.

"Yeah, so keep your mouths shut or don't agree with what I'm doing." she said firmly.

"Okay, we agree, but we still want to know if he does anything to you, okay?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, you're practically our sister." said Harry.

"Draco wouldn't lay a hand on me, Harry, I know him a lot better now and he's not what we thought of him all these years."

"Whatever you say, Mina." Harry said and he and Ron started stuffing their faces again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione met up with Ginny again at lunch. Harry and Ron landed themselves in detention with Snape during lunch. Hermione tried telling them how to do their potion right, but they wouldn't listen and kept telling her for once she was wrong... or so they thought she was wrong.

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione said and sat down.

"Hey, Hermione... Okay, I'm dying to know, what happened between you and Malfoy?" said an excited Ginny.

Hermione was taken aback and must have showed it on her face.

"Oh don't play dumb, Hermione, you were defending him and all at breakast, so spill."

"Okay, fine, but you can't tell Harry and Ron."

"Okay." said Ginny and Hermione accounted last nights events and conversation. She also told her about her plan to get Harry and Ron to accept it.

"I see..." said Ginny, " I think it's great."

"You do?"

"Yeah, now you finally have a boyfriend, who is really hot by the way, to help you forget about your brother's death." Ginny said the end nervously.

"Yeah, he did help me through that too." Hermione looked down.

"Hermione, is it okay that we talk about your brother? I'm always afraid to mention him when I'm around you." Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it. You can mention him if you want, but I don't think I can talk."

"It's a start... Draco's looking this way." Ginny said.

"So? It's not like we're together yet." Hermione still turned around and she looked straight into those icy blue eyes.

"Oh, shut up, you know you like him a lot." said a giggling Ginny.

"True, but I still don't know, Ginny."

"Hermione, I know you care a lot about Harry and Ron, but you're going to fly solo and go through with this plan if I have to make you." Ginny said with all seriousness.

"Okay, fine, but don't tell them just yet."

"Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the common room, Hermione entered the potrait to find Draco sitting across from the fire. He hadn't noticed she came in because he was apparently in deep thought about something and his face definitely showed it. He looked like he was in awe about something because his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were fixed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Nothing, what's up?"

"Nothing. I told Ginny about us."

"So there is an 'us'?" Draco asked excitedly.

Instead of answering, she leaned up and gave him a kiss that told him the answer immediately. When she broke away, he pulled her back again...she didn't refuse.

"Does that give you the answer?" she smirked.

"Uh-huh." he said, nodding his head. He was still registering what just happened.

"Good. I've got homework to do. I'll be in my room if you need me." she walked up to her room, leaving a still surprised Draco behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay, so... i know this is short and all, but i want you guys to review and tell me if you want it longer or if this is good because i don't want to go overboard and it not be uneventful so... just give me a heads up on what you want and the bigger majority i will do... okay g2g bye


	8. I Love You

Chapter 8. I loved all of your reviews! it makes me feel special since its my first fic and all. Thank you everyone who commented on Joseph and her family. It makes me feel better on what you say about Joseph. Well, that's all I need to say... Read away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8: I Love You

Hermione awoke on Saturday morning at 10 p.m. She fell asleep late on Friday because she had been talking to Draco all night about everything. They had been talking about their lives and families and stuff. This is why she wasn't surprised to find that Draco and her fell asleep on her bed the night before and she had her arm draped over him.

"Hey." he greeted her.

"Hey, I have a question." she said.

"Shoot."

"Do you always wake up before me and wait for me to wake up or something because you are always awake when I wake up?"

"Uh… I guess," he said at the odd question, "I just think about things when I get up and you awake just a little bit after I do."

"Okay, I was just wondering. Every time I wake up in your arms, you always greet me first."

"I don't want to wake you up." he said casually.

"Well, you can if you need to, you know."

"But your beautiful when you sleep."

"Yeah…right…" she thought he was lying.

"It's true…" he said telling the truth, "You see what you do to me?"

"What could I possibly to do you?" she still wasn't sure to believe him.

"Have you ever heard the Draco Malfoy call a girl beautiful?"

She hesitated. "No…which makes all the more reason to think that you're lying." she said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Well, I'm not." he said throwing it back at her.

"Why would anyone think _I'm _beautiful?" she said truthfully.

"I do."

"But why?"

"Because you are, Hermione."

"Whatever. It's your mind, Draco." and she walked to the bathroom.

Draco couldn't figure out why she thought she wasn't beautiful. He thought she was gorgeous, and no matter how weird it was that he was falling for one girl, who used to be his enemy, he wouldn't choose any other. He didn't exactly want to figure out why he was falling in love with Hermione Granger, but he didn't care as long as she felt the same way. This is something she hasn't exactly assured him of yet, but he was hoping she would.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione wouldn't believe him when he said she was beautiful. She didn't believe it herself and didn't think she ever would. She didn't think she was ugly, but definitely not beautiful. She liked him very much and believed every word he said about him falling for her, as she was falling for him. She didn't know why she was falling for him so fast, but she was really glad she was. She didn't want to be alone in the world at such a vulnerable time and he was only the one who understood this because he was feeling it too. Although he slept with many girls, they didn't mean much to him. He still felt alone and told her this last night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked back to her room and Draco was still on her bed waiting for her. She went and sat next to him and leaned into his muscular body and he put his arm around her. She looked up at him and he was looking back. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I don't know what it is, Draco, but you make me feel better and safer when I'm with you." she said, deciding to tell him what she's feeling.

"Me too, Hermione…." he hesitated," Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Hermione didn't reply. She didn't think she'd see the day when someone said it to her. She didn't think love was ever going to find her, but here it is, right in front of her and she didn't know how to say those three little words back to the one she hoped she loved.

"Hermione," he said sitting up with her still in his arms, "I need to know if you feel the same way." he was serious.

"I…I…"she stuttered." I can't do this." she got up and walked out of her room.

Draco was heartbroken. He finally said the words he never thought were in him and she didn't feel the same way. _I can't believe she doesn't feel the same way. I just told her I loved her and she couldn't say it back. _he thought, _Relax, she has to feel the same way, she's just having trouble with those words, she never dreamed anyone would say them to her. _his conscience replied, _I can't just let her go like that, I have to see what she really feels _and he got up to go find her. He found her in the common room, crying.

"Hermione?" he sat next to her on the couch.

She looked away from him.

"Hermione, what can't you do?"

She didn't reply. She just sat there crying silently.

"Hermione, I love you and nothing will change that, no matter how you feel about it." he got up and walked up to his room.

"I love you too." she whispered, "But I can't say it to your face, I can't bare to be hurt again." She said to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco avoided each other's eyes that night on patrol. They were walking around the castle silently most of the time. They'd been walking for an hour when Draco couldn't take anymore silence and asked the question he's been meaning to all day.

"Hermione, I have to know something." he said nervously.

No reply.

"Do you love me or do you not?"

They walked for 10 minutes before she replied.

"Yes." she said suddenly.

"Really?" he said, not believing his ears.

"Yes."

"You're serious? I didn't think you did after this morning." he said and paused, "How come you couldn't say it before?"

"Because I was scared that I would get hurt again, but even if I do, I won't let this chance get away." she said looking down and then back up into those eyes.

He turned to her and they stopped walking. He didn't say anything, but just pulled her in for the most passionate kiss he's ever given anyone before.

"I'll never hurt you Hermione, I can't believe how fast this is happening, but I'm not going to stop it." he said in all seriousness.

"I won't stop it either," she said, "but promise me something."

"Anything."

"You won't leave me for someone or anything else."

"I promise. I would never let you get away." and he kissed her again.

"Okay." and he grabbed her hand and they finished patrolling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know this is a very gushy, short, and boring chapter, but I wanted them to be together and if you seriously have a problem with them getting together so fast then let me know'cause i think you have problems...lol jk...and they are really in love, even though they're wondering if its moving too fast and they're not sure what's going on just yet. Review please….ttyl


	9. The Escape

Chapter 9 is up. Okay, some of you told me that the chaps need to be longer and I agree… the last chapter I know was gushy and all but a lot more action is coming so stay with me on this story okay….. Okay, read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9: The Escape

Hermione once again woke up in the arms of the man she loved. They had fell asleep in his room this time and she admired his green, silk sheets. She looked up and, of course, Draco was awake watching her. She couldn't help but laugh at this.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said, calming down from the giggles.

"Okay…" he said confused.

"Nevermind. Come on, let's go get something to eat." she got up and went to her room to get dressed.

They left their dormitory together. It was still early in the morning so they decided to walk in with one another because not very many people are up this early on a Sunday morning. To their surprise, many people were already in there and eyed Draco suspiciously, not even noticing Hermione. Hermione immediately noticed that almost everyone had the _Sunday Prophet_ in their hands.

Draco walked over to the Slytherin Table and sat down next to Blaise, his best friend.

"What's going on, Blaise?" he asked.

"You seriously don't know yet?" he asked incredulously.

"No…why? What's going on Blaise?" he said firmly.

Blaise handed him a copy of the _Sunday Prophet _and pointed to the main story on the front page and it read:

** Death Eaters Escape**

The well-known Death Eaters Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have escaped from Azkaban Prison and whose whereabouts are currently unknown. 'The ministry is currently searching for any information on their whereabouts' said a worried Fudge, 'We are trying our best to find these Death Eaters and any information on them is greatly appreciated, Thank you.' The Ministry has decided to tell everyone to lock their doors and take great caution until these two convicts are caught.

The Ministry has also asked the wizarding community to give any tips on them that may help the Ministry, even if it isn't about their whereabouts. They also ask to keep your wands with you at all times, for the couple is very dangerous and will be even more dangerous with a wand.

Draco was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do. He automatically knew they were going to find a way to get him back after he put them in Azkaban in the first place. He put them in there for killing his sister, abusing him, sexually and physically, and for being Death Eaters. He didn't even realize someone was trying to speak to him because he was in such deep thought of what they would do if they found him.

"Draco? Hello? Anyone in there?" said Blaise, pretending to knock on his head.

"Blaise, what am I going to do? They're going to come after me for putting them in there before." Draco was really worried.

"That's a tough one, Drake." he said thinking about what to do.

"No shit, dude." said Draco also thinking. He turned his head to look at a certain Gryffindor. As soon as he did, she was looking back with a worried expression. He hadn't told her why he put them in there. She already knew that his father killed his sister, he abused him, and that they were Death Eaters, but he hadn't told her that his mother sexually abused him.

_Flashback_

"_Mom?" Draco was looking for his mother._

"_In here darling!" she yelled from her room._

_He followed the sound of her voice and went to sit on her bed, waiting for her to come out._

"_Did you need something, Draco?" she asked walking over to him._

"_Mom, I miss Sarah." he said looking down, he was now 11 and still wasn't over his sister._

"_Honey, you have got to let go of the past. Otherwise, you won't get better." she was now very close to him on the bed._

"_Mom, I don't want to let go of her." he hadn't looked up yet._

"_Well, here, let me help take your mind off things." she said starting to take off his clothes._

"_Mom, what are you doing? I don't want to do this, Mom." he was now pinned down by his mother and since he was still young, he couldn't get her to budge._

"_Don't worry, Draco, this will make things better." she said getting undressed herself and taking off the rest of his clothes._

"_Mom, stop, please Mom." he kept moving so she put a spell on him that made him stay still._

"_Now, Draco, you need to stop moving so I can help you forget." she said and was getting herself ready. She made him enter her and she began thrusting herself on him more. All the while, Draco was crying, he closed his eyes and hoped this was a dream, but when he opened them he realized it wasn't. He couldn't move or yell for anyone so he had to sit there and take it. He was hoping his father didn't do this sister during their 'bonding time'. He cried more at the thought of his sister._

End of Flashback

Draco shuddered at the memory and quickly began hoping that the Ministry caught them before they reached him. Draco once again looked at Hermione she was poking her food, but not eating any and kept throwing him worried glances. He didn't eat either and when breakfast was almost over, he looked at Hermione and she was looking back and he nudged his head to point to the double doors and she got the message. He got up first and a few minutes later, Hermione followed suit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked over to her friends. She sat down and they all looked at her nervously and wondered if she knew yet.

"What's going you guys?" she asked them.

They also handed her the clipping and as soon as she was done she looked over at Draco. He looked up at her after a minute. She was worried how he has. He didn't exactly look happy that his convicted parents were out of Azkaban, but while she was looking at him, he shuddered and she wondered what he thought about. She wondered if he was hiding something. After a while of poking at her food, she looked up at him and he nudged his head toward the doors. She nodded to show she understood. She saw him get up and waited a minute and then got up after him.

When she got out into the Entrance Hall, she didn't see him anywhere. She instinctively walked down the hallway and was scared to death when someone pulled her into a classroom while she was walking by and gave a yelp when she was inside.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's just me." he said nervously.

"You scared me half to death, Draco." she said turning to face him.

"Sorry." he murmured.

"Draco," she asked, "why did you shudder at the table?"

"No reason." he lied.

"Don't lie to me, Draco, I know you're hiding something." she said firmly.

He hesitated before he answered, "Fine." and he recounted his memory.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me this before?" she said now worried.

"I just didn't want you to know, okay?"

"Okay, relax." she said sitting down. He sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I'm just worried." and he gave her a kiss.

"I know, I am too. I already told you I can't bare to lose you." she said looking down.

"Hey," he lifted her chin, "I'm not going anywhere without you, okay? I promise I will make sure that nothing happens to me or you, alright?" he said reassuringly.

"You can't promise that." she said sadly.

Draco didn't know how to respond to this. He wanted her to know that he loved her and couldn't leave her, but she was right, he couldn't promise that he'll be alright. He wasn't sure what his parents had in store for him, but he was sure they had something. Instead, he gave her a loving and compassionate kiss and hoped she would get the message.

"I love you, Draco." she whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione." he said back. They sat there a little while before deciding to head back to their dorm. They walked in silence all the way up. As soon as they entered their common room, they walked up to Hermione's room. When they entered, Draco started kissing Hermione passionately. She didn't pull back or refuse. She granted him access to search her mouth with his tongue. They leaned back onto her bed with Draco on top. He began to lift up her blouse when she stopped him.

"Draco, I'm not ready for this." she said, "I'm sorry." she stood up.

"It's alright, Hermione, don't be sorry." he said disappointedly.

"See, you're already disappointed." she was looking down… again.

"Hermione, don't feel bad, just because you're not ready," he lifted her chin," doesn't mean I won't love you any less. Besides, all the more fun when you are ready." he smirked.

She couldn't help, but laugh a bit. "You definitely live up to your title, huh?"

"Which one?" he grinned evilly.

"Slytherin Sex Prince."

"Yes, I do." he said proudly.

She looked straight into his eyes. He looked back. He could tell she was still worried about him and his parents.

"Hermione, I want you remember something," he said," I want you to remember that no matter what, I will always love you and would never hurt you willingly, alright?"

She nodded.

"Even if something happens to one of us," she flinched at this comment," or even if we fight, my feelings won't change." he said heartily and truthfully.

She hesitated for a moment, but nodded anyway.

"Good." he said and kissed her again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, another gushy and uneventful chapter, i know, but the action isn't suppose to come yet cuz i want my story to be long and i need to save a lot of it for later on... if you have any ideas that i can use... please tell me, otherwise, possibly more gushy chapters are gonna happen every once in a while... so help me out here. if you have any comments or questions just put it in a review.. thanks ttyl


	10. The Halloween Ball

Chapter 10! I really want to thank you now for all your reviews! I had so many this morning and it made me so happy. I'm glad you're okay with some gushiness for now, but I assure you very much there is lots of action, I just need to drag the story out so it's longer. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10: The Halloween Ball

It had been a month since Draco's parents escaped. They had been in hiding with absolutely no trace on where they could be and have done nothing to show they were planning something, but Draco knew better than to trust his own parents. He knew they were planning something big for him and were waiting for the right time to strike. Draco voiced his thoughts about his parents to Hermione after some time of thinking about it.

"I'm worried too, Draco." she was concerned just as much as him and had been thinking along the same lines.

"I hate when they lay low like this." he said angrily," I want to know what they have in store for me already."

"Calm down, Draco," she stood up next to him," we will get through this, it's only a matter of time, so let's make the best of it." she said and gave him a kiss.

"Alright…" he said giving up," but Hermione, what if they kill me or take me away from you? I don't think either of us can handle that, especially you."

"I don't think I could handle it either." she said barely above a whisper.

"Look, we should do just what you said, make the best of what we have left."

"Okay."

"Okay, want to go get some lunch?" he didn't want her to think about everything right now.

"Sure." and they walked down to the Great Hall. As of late, Draco had been thinking of letting the whole school know they're together and he chose right now to ask Hermione.

Right before they went into the Great Hall, he turned to Hermione and asked her one last question before they separated to their tables.

"Hermione, I've been thinking, I think we should let the school know about us…" he said nervously.

"I don't know, Draco." she said.

"Come on, Hermione, I want to let the school know exactly what I have and they don't." he kissed her and this won her over.

"Okay, I've been trying to figure how to tell Harry and Ron anyways and this could be just the way." she said looking straight into her favorite stormy-grey eyes.

"Okay, come on," he pushed open the double doors. He entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her back to him as she turned to walk to her table. He gave her a sweet and unforgettable kiss. He pulled himself away from her and asked her if she was sure about this.

"Yes." she said with a smile and turned to her table. The whole hall was quiet after what they had just seen. Hermione walked over to her two stunned friends and a really happy one.

"Hey, guys." she said, more nervous than ever.

"'Hey, guys' is all you have to say for yourself?" Ron asked, not believing what he just saw.

"Yes, that is all I have to say." she said back to him.

"Hermione, you just kissed Draco Malfoy. Why the hell did you do that?" asked Harry this time.

"Because we've been dating for a long time now." she said, still not sure whether to tell them that they love each other.

"What!" said Ron and Harry, not caring who heard them, "What the fuck is going on Hermione?" asked a red faced Ron.

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy." she said with her anger rising quickly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Hermione?" Harry wasn't believing his ears.

But before Hermione had a chance to reply, someone else spoke up for her, which made Hermione really happy. She was really glad she told Ginny everything about her and Draco and how they loved each other.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" asked a very pissed off Ginny.

"What's wrong with us? What about Hermione? She's the one dating Malfoy!" said Ron.

"So what!" said Ginny, "They love each other and he makes her happy. You haven't fucking noticed that she's more happier than ever and that she talks to us more than she ever did! If you didn't, there's fucking something wrong with you two!" this is the most pissed Hermione's ever seen Ginny. After her comment, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall. Draco followed suit to make sure Hermione was okay, after all, the whole school heard their conversation at the Gryffindor Table.

"Thank you so much Ginny!" said Hermione giving Ginny the biggest hug ever.

"You're welcome Hermione," she said just as happy.

"Did you mean what you said in there?' asked Hermione.

"Yes, you're more happier than I've ever seen you and I've known you for 6 years now. You talk to me so much more and open up to me, which is something you've never done before." she said sincerely.

"Thank you, Ginny, he really does make me happy." said Hermione giving her another hug. When they pulled apart, they heard the doors open again. Hermione and Ginny turned around to see Draco walking up to Hermione and giving her another very passionate kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked over to his table and sat down next to Blaise, who had a big smile on his face. Draco knew exactly what he was smiling at and didn't need to ask when he sat down. He was smiling at how he finally hooked up with one of the hottest girls in school.

"Hello, Draco." he said happily.

"Hey, Blaise." Draco said pulling some food over to him.

"Well?" said an expecting Blaise.

"Well what?" asked a now confused Draco.

"Well, spill." he said

"Spill what? There's nothing to tell."

"Oh come on, Draco, you can seriously tell me you have the hots for this girl and you're finally dating her and you haven't shagged her yet?"

"Yes." he said casually.

"Whoa, you really have fallen for this girl, huh?"

"Yes, I have, Blaise."

"I can't believe it, The Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex Prince, has fallen in love with a girl." said an amazed Blaise.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think that's a good thing. Now you can hopefully get Pansy to leave us _all_ alone."

"You seriously don't care that I've fallen for Hermione?"

"Nope, we're best friends, man, it doesn't matter to me. Plus…" he looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I like her little redheaded friend."

"Ginny? I get Hermione to talk to her for you."

"Really? Cool, let me as soon as you find out, alright?"

But before Draco answered, he heard Ginny almost yelling at the top of her lungs at the two boys right in front of her.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Blaise said to no one in particular.

Draco rolled his eyes and saw Ginny pull Hermione out of the hall and he decided to follow them. As soon as he got out there, he just had to give Hermione a kiss.

"You were great, both of you," he said looking at Ginny when they pulled apart," I actually had no idea that Hermione used to so unhappy." he said looking back at her.

"Yeah, she was, until she met you." Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson, but said nothing. Draco laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You look so cute when you blush." he said still laughing a bit.

"Hey!" she playfully punched his arm. He replied with another kiss. Ginny rolled her eyes while watching them.

"Go get a room." she said half-jokingly and walked back to the Great hall. _I wonder what she'll say to them now _Hermione thought to herself.

They couldn't say anything else to each other for they suddenly heard a very high shriek from the person they didn't want to see right now.

"DRAKIEEEEE!" she screamed and practically tackled him to the floor.

"Get off me, Parkinson!" he yelled trying to push all of her fat off of him so he could get up.

"Drakie-poo, what did the evil mudblood do to you to make you kiss her?" she threw Hermione an evil glare.

"Nothing, Pansy, get off me!" he pushed her off finally and got up and stood next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But Draco!" she objected," Why are you dating a mudblood? I thought you hated her."

"Wrong again, Parkinson." he pulled Hermione towards the corridor that lead them to their dorm.

"DRACO! She did something to your-"

"Shut up, Parkinson!" he yelled down the hall.

"Drakiee-bear!" Draco hurriedly lead Hermione back to their dorm and quickly got inside.

"Is she always like that?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Most unfortunately, yes." he said leaning back against the door.

"Excuse me?" asked someone behind them. They turned around at the voice and found the Headmaster's head in the fire.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione, who was now sitting in front of him.

"I am here to discuss the ball we will be having on Halloween. The both of you will be organizing everything from music to decorations to dates. There will be a special hour for the seventh years at the end of the ball. You will be pairing the seventh years up who they are most likely _not_ to go with." he said casually.

"Why do we chose they are most likely not to go with?" asked Draco.

"Because, of course, of house unity. Obviously, most of the Gryffindors will be will be with Slytherins and they will have to find a way to get along during the ball, hopefully becoming somewhat friends." he drawled," You will have to tell them that they need to wear special costumes in the last hour that covers their identity and they will have to find their partner by going through everyone else. This will count as a grade because otherwise, they wouldn't bother with it."

"Makes sense…" said Hermione.

"Yes, of course, I did happen to catch this morning and I would be happy ask the Head Boy and Girl to go with each other, if you'd like…" he asked them with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco's face lit up like a light bulb. Hermione grinned at him.

"We appreciate this very much, Professor." said Hermione happily.

"You're welcome, Miss Granger," he replied, "Any questions?"

They shook their heads. "Very well, then, I will let you know about anything new. Good-bye." and his head disappeared. Hermione stood and walked to Draco.

"I'm glad we get to go together." she said.

"Me too and it will be fun pairing everyone up." he grinned evilly.

"No kidding, just wait who I pair Ron and Harry with." she smirked.

"Oh yeah, Blaise has a thing for Ginny, can we pair them together?"

"Yeah, I'll ask tell her later."

"Great."

Hermione and Draco immediately started planning the ball. The arranged the Weird Sisters for the music and Draco convinced Hermione to let the elves do the food and drinks. All was left was decorations and pairing people up and, of course, some final touches that can be added later.

A few hours later they got the decorations sorted out. They decided to have a lot of pumpkins that scream as you pass them, skeletons that will be walking around to hand out drinks, and floating candles all around. They also decided to have just the basic Halloween look, orange and black colors. All they had now to do now was pair people up.

"Okay, are we done with the pairing?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Yeah, finally." Draco was also tired.

"Good."

Draco leaned up and gave her a classic kiss. She pulled his back when he tried to pull away, he was glad of this. They'd been snogging for a while when someone knocked at the door. Draco growled and leaned off Hermione to get the door.

"What do you want?" he said while opening the door, not knowing who it was yet.

"We want to talk to Hermione." said Harry, Ron right next to him.

"Well, I doubt she wants to talk to you." Draco scowled at them.

"He's right." said Hermione now putting her arms around Draco from behind him.

"Hermione-" said Ron, but he cut himself off when Hermione kissed Draco.

"Hermione-" this time it was Harry and he was cut off by Hermione.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." and she closed the door.

Hermione started to laugh. So did Draco.

"I can't believe it you just kissed me in front of them. I like the way you think." he kissed her again.

"You know, being with you has made me different, have you noticed?" she asked him.

"Yeah, actually, I have. You have more of a backbone than you did before." he said.

"I like it." she said.

"Good." he started where he left off before the Pothead and Weasel interrupted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before the ball, Draco and Hermione put up a list of names with their partners next to them for the seventh years. On the bottom of the list, this is what it said:

Harry Potter Pansy Parkinson

Ron Weasley Millicent Bulstrode

Ginny Weasley Blaise Zabini

Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy

Cho Chang Gregory Goyle

Luna Lovegood Vincent Crabbe

Hermione and Draco were standing behind everyone while they checked out the list. They could hear everyone moaning and groaning because they didn't want to go with their partners. All except for two people were groaning. Ginny and Blaise. Hermione and Draco introduced them the day before and they hit it off as soon they saw each other. After a few moments with everyone checking out the list, Harry turned around and walked towards Hermione.

"Why did you put me with Parkinson, Hermione?" he wasn't too happy with this.

"Because we were supposed to put you with the person you were most compatible with, Harry." she spat back.

"Then why are you with _him_?" he glared at Draco, who couldn't help but smile.

"Head Boy and Girl are going together under Dumbledore's orders." he smirked.

"Whatever." and Harry stalked off with Ron. Hermione still felt somewhat bad because they were always her friends and were there for her no matter what, but she loved Draco too and she wanted them to accept it, but she wasn't sure if they will. She still had her hopes up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the day of the ball, Hermione and Ginny met at the Heads' Dorm to help each other get ready. Hermione was going to wear a dress until the hour for the seventh years. Ginny was going to be a witch. Hermione's dress was blood red and was low-cut. It had a v-neck and a small slit in the middle to show the swell of her breasts. Ginny's costume consisted of a beautiful, but fierce hat, a tight, black and purple shirt with sleeves that were cut in half so they hung down around her arms, and black skirt with spiked ends. Both girls had shoes to match their outfits.

Draco wore a black suit with a gold-ish white tie. He had something simple to wear unlike the girls. Blaise did too. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt with a black tie. They both spiked their hair with gel. Hermione walked to their room to see if they were ready.

"Are you two ready yet?" she asked with Ginny at her side.

"Yeah." they said in unison and opened the door. Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Are you coming?" asked Ginny, trying to get their detention.

Draco recovered first.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." he said, still a bit stunned. He walked up to her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"You too." said Blaise to Ginny.

"Thank you." Ginny said. Hermione was still kissing Draco.

"Save some for the ball, you two." said Blaise holding his arm out for Ginny. They broke apart and Hermione blushed slightly. Draco still grinned at this no matter how many times she did it.

"Will you stop laughing at me when I blush?" she said sweetly.

"I can't help it." he said.

"Let's just go." Ginny said, and they left for the ball in the Great Hall. When they opened the doors, Hermione and Draco were happy how well it turned out in the decorations.

"Great job, you two." said Professor McGonagall and she went to dance with Professor Dumbledore. "Yeah, you guys did great." said Blaise and him and Ginny went to the dance floor. Draco and Hermione followed. They walked in on a slow song and Hermione put her arms around Draco and he grabbed her hips.

"You look so beautiful, Hermione." he said sweetly.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." she replied. He kissed her again… for like the billionth time tonight.

After the song ended, they just wanted to sit down and see how everyone was liking the ball. They could tell Ron and Harry were not liking the party, considering they weren't even talking to their partners, who at the current time were trying to get the boys to get them drinks.

Hermione had been talking to Draco when they realized it was time for everyone to clear out for the seventh years special hour. All the older kids walked up to their room to get changed into their costumes and alternate their appearances. Hermione walked up to her dorm with Draco and they split into their rooms and got into their costumes.

Hermione wore a black gown that accentuated her curves the exact way she wanted them too. She wore a black mask that covered her eyes and nose and made her hair slightly blonde. She wore black shoes with it. Draco wore another black suit, but it didn't look at all like the one he wore before and he wore a black tie. He made his hair more brown, not at all showing his blonde. He left it down rather than spiked. He went to the door and called out Hermione's name. No answer. He decided it was okay to leave for the ball.

When he got into the hall, most of the seventh years were already in there. He walked to the punch bowl to get some punch and to see if he could see Hermione. He'd only been around for a few minutes when Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Now that you all are here, the women will have to find their partners and the men will just have to sit tight until they find you, even if you see them. Good luck." he sat back down.

Hermione had been looking everywhere until she found Draco. She saw him standing at the punch bowl. She didn't notice him because he changed his appearance very well. The only reason she noticed him was because of his eyes. They were her favorite and she couldn't forget them even if she tried. She casually walked over to the punch bowl and poured herself some punch. He didn't even take notice of her. He turned away and she picked this time to do what she wanted. She walked in front of him kissed him very passionately. He pulled himself away from her.

"I never forget how my girl kisses me." he kissed her again.

"I could never forget those eyes, they're the only reason I found you." she said returning the kiss.

"I like how you did you appearance." he said stepping away and turning her around.

"You did just as well, but I think the old Draco is way more better." she grinned.

"Thank you," he said," I do too with the old Hermione."

"Thank you….I wonder if Harry or Ron found their dates." she said more to herself.

"I doubt it." said Draco.

"Oh well, want to dance?" she asked him.

"Sure." and they danced for the last half-hour of the ball. Taking a breather every few songs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the longest chapter you're getting! Lol but it took me forever to write this cuz my family kept interrupting me so… yeah but I doubt you'll get another one this long… how did you like the hair changing thing? Emma Watson's hair is really blonde and Tom Felton's is really brown so I thought I should add that. Review please…. And if you want to see Draco in his first suit for the ball then go to my profile and you can get the link for it. Ttyl


	11. The News is Out About You Two

Chapter 11 is up. I was glad that you guys liked my little fact about Tom Felton's and Emma Watson's hair. Anyway, I hope you review on my last one…. It took me a full day to write considering my sister-in-law kept badgering me to use the computer because she was too lazy to wait so…. But oh well, I hope you like this one. I don't know how it will turn out because I'm using ideas that just pop in my head so I can't predict what will happen or how long this story will be.

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter.

Chapter 11: The News is Out About You Two

The two Heads had been in their dorm, sleeping in on the couch because they fell asleep there without even getting out of their costumes the night before, when they'd been woken up by a worried Professor. They'd been sleeping peacefully when the Headmaster, once again, appeared in their fire.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger!" he half-shouted to get them awake.

Draco awoke first. "What is it, Professor?" he asked sleepily.

"Kindly awake Miss Granger, please, I believe you both need to hear this." he was worried.

"Hermione? Get up, the Headmaster's here." he said softly.

"Huh?" she said groggily.

"Professor Dumbledore is here, sit up." she did so.

"What's wrong, Professor?" she noticed his expression was worried.

After a few moments, they were both awake and were listening intently to Dumbledore.

"The Order has been informed of some very bad news," he continued," Mr. Malfoy's parents, apparently, has gotten a hold on the both of you."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"One of the Order members has seen your parents and overheard them talking to one another, but the Order member had only been on a quick errand and didn't bother to take their wand, so he just listened to their conversation." Dumbledore was worried now." It seems as though your father and mother plan on revenge against you and…Miss Granger." His eyes didn't twinkle at all.

"What?" was all Draco managed. Hermione couldn't even reply to this.

"Someone has leaked to your parents that you are now in love with Miss Granger." he continued.

"They surely would rather have me on their minds instead of Hermione?"

"That's the thing, Mr. Malfoy, they know you are in love with her and that would be perfect revenge on you. We are trying our best to find them, but they seem to have disappeared. All I ask now is that you take great precaution everywhere you go and I would like you two to stay together or at least not be alone at all times." he said.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Hermione was now shaking.

"All we can do is take precautions and hope for the best…I'm sorry, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, but there is nothing we can do for now." he disappeared out of green flames.

"Draco, what do we do?" she said in a low, monotonous voice.

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know." all he wanted to do was hold her so he took her back to the couch and cradled her in his arms, wondering if this is possibly the last time he could do so. How long they sat there, they could never guess, but the silence was broken from someone knocking on the door.

"That's probably Harry and Ron. I need to make up with them, Draco, if something happens to either of us, I don't want to go on bad terms with them." she said.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said," but you can make up with them if you want." he respected what she wanted, no matter how much he didn't like them. The knocking came again.

Hermione got up and opened the portrait. She was right…Harry and Ron. They immediately bombarded her with hugs and apologies.

"Hermione, Dumbledore told us," said Harry," we don't care if you love Mal-Draco, we just want you to be happy." he had a hard time using his first name instead of the surname, but Ron agreed to what Harry said too.

"Thanks you guys." she hugged them back." If anything happened to me, I didn't want to leave on bad terms so I was going to apologize to you guys anyway." she said to them.

"Hermione, nothing will happen to you and you don't have to apologize, Ginny was right, we were idiots not to notice how much happier you were with Malfoy." said Ron. They still didn't like Draco, but were willing to try for Hermione.

"How would you know that nothing's going to happen to me? You can't make sure to keep after me all the time." she wasn't ready to invite them yet because she still wanted to talk to Draco.

They didn't know what to say so they told her that Dumbledore asked them to fill Ginny in when they see and they need to look for her. They also made sure that she was going to stay with Draco for the rest of the day. She assured them that she will and they left.

She walked back to Draco and sat back in his arms. They were both still in their costumes, but didn't seem to notice. They sat and watched the fire blaze and crack. The sky outside reflected their moods. Dark grey. They'd been sitting there since Harry and Ron left. By the time they got up, it was already dinner time.

"What do you say to something to eat?" he asked out of the blue.

"I'm not hungry." she said quietly.

"Too bad, I still want to make the best of everything we still have." he said and pulled her up into a kiss. _I can't let her go, but I need to take care of her _he thought to himself.

"I don't want to go to the Great Hall tonight. Can we just eat here?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, but I'm bringing you to the kitchens with me, I won't leave you here."

"Fine, but I think we should change first." she addressed their bodies.

"I think you're right." he headed towards his room with a last kiss, as did Hermione. They met each other back in the common room and left for the kitchens, Draco wouldn't let Hermione go for a second. The reached the painting with the fruit and tickled the pear and entered.

When they entered, the elves rushed to their service and Draco asked them for some dinner. The elves immediately brought out some chicken, pot roast, mashed potatoes, and many other things just sitting on trays.

"Thank you," said Draco and Hermione in unison. Hermione was too preoccupied to talk them into being free.

"Our pleasure, Master Malfoy, Miss Granger." said Dobby the house-elf nervously, he was bowing so low to the ground you could see his nose bending.

"Dobby," said Draco kneeling down," you know it was only my parents who treated you horribly. There is no need for the 'master' nonsense anymore."

"Right," Dobby was easing up," I will remember, _Mr. _Malfoy." Dobby turned to Hermione." How is Harry Potter and his red-headed friend?" he asked Hermione excitedly. (A/N: I don't know how Dobby talks…sorry.)

"They are fine, Dobby, I can send him down here sometime if you want to see him?" Hermione said sweetly. Dobby was going to explode with excitement.

"That would be wonderful!" he said.

" Would you like some treats?" asked an elf off to the side.

"That would be fine." said Draco. Hermione and him left with some dinner and dessert, levitating in front of them. Draco still wouldn't let her go.

They got back to the common room and ate. Hermione didn't eat much, but she told him that she would at least eat some dessert. She reached for mini-brownies and popped one in her mouth. After a few brownies being popped into her mouth, Draco joined in and they sat across from each other on the couch and tossed brownies into each others mouths.

"Hey! You meant to hit my eye!" she said, forgetting the bad news.

"I did not!" he pretended to look suspicious.

"Whatever." and she tossed another one in his more and scored.

"Nice one." he said, he tossed one to her and hit her head.

"Can't say the same for you." she said teasingly.

"Oh, hush up." he smiled at her. She smiled back. He leaned up, put a brownie in her mouth, and kissed her. She pushed him back and swallowed her brownie before letting him back in. This time, he got entrance to her mouth immediately with a slight touch of his tongue to her lip.

They'd been in this position for a while when Draco suddenly stopped. He got off her and stood up, but sat back down when he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I can't do this, Hermione." he said.

"Do what?" she was worried about him. He began pacing the floor.

"I can't do this, I can't let you get hurt." he was looking at her.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" she was hoping this would lead a different way than she thought it would. If it went that way, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"I can't let anything happen to you. I don't know how I could live with myself if anything did." he was looking at the carpet now.

"What are you proposing?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said to himself.

"You won't break up with me because of them, will you?" she was going to break down, but she still planned to fight.

He didn't reply. He just looked at her with pleading eyes, as if asking for help. She didn't go for it. Since he was sitting in front of her now, she leapt onto him, making them both fall back to the other end of the couch, she kissed him hard and passionately. She did this for a moment before pulling away.

"Tell me you didn't love that, tell me that you wouldn't miss that, tell me…that you don't love me and I will let you break up with me without a single word." she whispered the ending, sounding hurt, but determined. He didn't answer.

"I loved that, I will miss that, and…I love you, but we have to break up. It's for your own sake." he pulled her off gently and walked to his room. As soon as he closed his door, he started to tear and anger started to build up, but not towards Hermione, but towards his parents and himself. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but he couldn't let anything to happen to her. He would never forgive himself and would probably do suicide the second he found out he lost her, but for now, he will have to keep a close eye on her. He sat down on his bed and contemplated whether he did the right thing or not. He kept telling himself that it was for her own good and nothing would happen to her if his parents thought that he never really loved her and that the person who leaked this information was wrong.

He sat on his bed for an hour, using every ounce of his body to not go up to Hermione and tell her that he doesn't want to break up at all. He decided a shower would help him keep himself away from her, at least for a half-hour. He got up and walked to the bathroom door, in which now him and Hermione shared a conjoined bathroom ever since his parents escaped just in case one needed help they could run through the bathroom rather than down the stairs and them up more stairs and then into the other's room. He listened next to the door to see if he could hear the shower running or any noise that might suggest that Hermione is in there…nothing. He opened the door and his eyes widened in worry, he didn't believe what he saw.

"Hermione!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione started crying at once. She didn't believe that he just broke up with her. She ran to her room and grabbed a pillow, she put her face in it and sobbed harder than she's ever done before. _I told you that everyone left me _she thought, for once her conscience didn't reply. _Joseph left me to deal with everything by myself, he left me all alone in the world. Why did you leave everything to me, Joseph? _she thought angrily to herself, _I need someone to help me, I used to have Draco, but he left me for good and now I'm all alone…forever._ She got up and went into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened to Hermione? You will have to wait in agony until I update after school tomorrow! I'm just kidding, but you do have to wait, I haven't been getting much sleep lately and I don't have time to do another chapter. Anyways, let me know what you think. This isn't the longest, but it's got a cliffhanger and a bit of action…. Just review so I know you guys are reading. Well, I got to go for now, but you'll get another chapter tomorrow.


	12. I'm Sorry and The Dream

Chapter 12! I hoped you liked that last one…I bet you guys already guessed what happened, but for those who don't….good cuz I didn't want to be that obvious. Lol but I don't think I have anything else to say so… read away!

Disclaimer: I do not now Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: I'm sorry and The Dream

Draco rushed over to Hermione, who was in the bathtub with her clothes on. The water was dark red as he picked her up out of the tub and saw that she had two huge slits on her arms, one under each wrist. He brought her into his room and laid her down on the bed. He went to his closet and quickly pulled out a shirt and ripped it in half as he hurried back to her. He wrapped it around her cuts and tied them tight. He then carried her out of the dorm and as fast as he could he went to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted.

She came running out of her office. "What in Merlin's name happened?" she accused him.

"Long story, can you help her, please?" he asked out of breath.

She unwrapped the shirt and muttered a spell to close the cuts, but they left scars. She walked back to Draco and told him that she would be staying overnight. He didn't answer her, he just walked over to Hermione and looked at her scars. When he picked up her arm, she stirred a little and he saw her eyes open slightly. She looked around very slowly and saw Draco.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and then passed out again. Madam Pomfrey saw Draco's face as Hermione stirred. She decided that she could make an exception just for one night and let Draco stay. She told him that she would inform the headmaster in the morning and he nodded his agreement. He pulled up a chair and just watched the girl of his dreams sleep for a while before he was concentrating on his thoughts.

_This was all my fault _he thought, _no it isn't, you thought it was the best thing to do, but it just didn't turn out the way you wanted it to _his conscience told him, _I know, but if I had listened to myself, none of this would've happened, _he told it, _you wouldn't know that, maybe she could've really lost you and then she would have been gone herself, _it said, _this is still my fault either way, I could've killed her and it would have been the opposite of what I was trying to do, _he thought firmly, _just wait until she wakes up and see what she has to say _it said to him once more.

_Hermione's Dream_

"_Hello?" she asked, but Draco didn't hear her. She was in the hospital wing, standing a few feet away was her body. She didn't know what was going on. _

"_Hello?" she asked again. "Am I dead?" she asked herself._

"_No." said a voice behind her._

_She twirled around quickly because she recognized that voiced anywhere. "Joseph?" she asked unbelievingly. She ran up to him and hugged him and he hugged her back._

"_Hi, Hermione." he said happily. _

"_Joseph, what's going on? Am I dead?" she didn't pull out of the hug._

"_No, you're not." he said sadly, he already knew why she was currently in the infirmary._

_She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? I knew this too good to be true." she sat on a bed and looked at Draco, who fell asleep with his head by her side, of her body, that is._

"_No, you're not. I was allowed to talk to you, but only once in your dream." he looked away from her and then back, "Why did you do that, Hermione?"_

_She paused, she knew what he was talking about instantly, "Because I didn't want to be alone in the world and I wanted to be with you." she said truthfully._

"_Hermione, you're not alone, Draco loves you more than anything. He would do anything for you."_

"_No, he doesn't. He just broke up with me. I told him I needed him, but he left me anyway." she started tearing, but silently._

"_He does love you, he wanted his parents to think that they heard wrong about him loving you and they would stay away from you." he grabbed her hands and saw the scars._

"_So what am I supposed to do now?" she was lost._

"_He blames himself for this. He is sure that if he hadn't done what he did then this wouldn't have happened." Joseph said._

"_I don't blame him for any of it. I blame myself, but I didn't want to be want be without him and so I did it."_

"_You need to tell him that." he said," but you need to stop this, you need to let go of your pain from the past." he looked at her with pleading eyes._

"_Don't you think that I would have a long time ago if I knew how to?" she wanted to yell and scream at him for leaving her._

"_Let him help you and you will be fine. He needs you just as much as you need him." he knew she was mad at him for leaving._

"_I know, but why did you leave me? Why did you have to follow in everyone's else's path?" her anger was starting to rise still._

_He just hugged her tightly and didn't reply. She was crying now in his arms._

"_I needed you here with me, you were my only friend who understood me." she said through her tears._

"_I know and I'm sorry, but it wasn't my choice, he chose to take me. I would've rather stayed with you and the family, but it wasn't up to me." he didn't want her to be mad, he just wanted her to be happy._

"_Why does it seem like he hates me so much? I can't stand it, I want out of my life."_

"_He doesn't hate you, why do you think you're the only one who found true love and no one else around you?" he knew this would get her to understand._

"_I didn't realize it." she said honestly._

"_Now you do, but you need to be with him and promise me you won't hurt yourself anymore." _

"_I promise, but I'm so lost right now." she sighed._

"_I know. Just remember to keep that promise." he said firmly._

"_Okay, I will. Do you have to go now?" she didn't want him to leave so soon._

"_I'm sorry, but yes. When I leave, you will wake up, you will be weak, so don't try to get up. He will noticed you've woken and I suggest you tell him what we talked about." he gave her another hug._

"_I don't want you to leave, Joseph." she said._

"_I have to. I love you so much and don't forget about that promise." he warned, but smiled._

"_Okay, I love you too. Bye, Joe." she gave him a last hug. She could feel herself waking up. _

_End of Hermione's Dream_

She opened her eyes, she turned her head and shifted her body. Draco's head shot up at the first sign of movement of her body. She smiled at him as she tried to sit up slowly, but Draco helped her and put a pillow behind her.

"Thank you." she said for the help.

"You're welcome…how are you feeling?" he asked cautiously.

"Weak…I had an interesting dream though, or it was like a dream." she said softly.

"What?" he was confused. Hermione wasn't looking at him anymore. She had a big smile and was looking passed Draco. He turned around to see someone he thought he'd never seen before, sitting on the end of her bed.

"I thought you had to go?" she asked excitedly and tried to lean forward to reach him, but failed. He laughed a small laugh and walked over to her and gave her a hug. Draco was lost.

"He let me stay for a little while." he said.

"Great." she said. Draco suddenly remembered who he was and recognized him.

"Joseph, right?" he asked, remembering the time at Burger King.

"Yeah." he said.

"But-" he was confused, Joseph was dead.

"I'm only allowed down this once," he said," I'm the reason Hermione said she sort of had a interesting dream." he said to Draco.

"Oh, well, nice to have a chance to meet you," Draco said holding out his hand. Joseph shook it.

"Thanks, you too." he said honestly.

"Now that you know each other," said Hermione once again trying to get up, but failed, this time Joseph helped because he was the closest," Thanks, but now that you know each other, I have something to tell you, Draco." she recounted her 'dream' to Draco.

When they were done, as to say Joseph joined in with Hermione in telling it, Draco looked down, he still blamed himself for it, no matter what they said.

"I told you it wasn't your fault, Draco." she said as if reading his mind.

"Yes, it was, Hermione!" he was now standing," If I had done what I _wanted_ to do instead of what I thought I _should_ do, then this wouldn't have happened." he calmed down half-way through the sentence.

"Draco, it wasn't your fault!" she said, wanting to get it through his stubbornness that it wasn't." In fact, if _I _hadn't done that," she paused," I wouldn't have seen Joseph one last time." she softened her expression.

Draco didn't know what to say. He knew that was a great plus for her to see him once more. He would do anything to see his sister again.

"Look, all I ask is for you not to blame yourself for what happened…" she pleaded for him to do so. Joseph nodded his agreement to Draco.

"Fine…" he gave up, he knew that Hermione was only glad that she did it because of Joseph.

"Thank you," she said and grabbed and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Joseph cleared his throat. They pulled apart remembering he was there.

"Sorry…" she blushed deeply. Draco still grinned at this.

"It's alright," said Joseph. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Joseph felt his body shake a bit.

"I have to go, Hermione, they're calling me up." he said sadly.

"Okay…" she obviously didn't want him to go.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to see you again, but it won't be for a while."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah." he gave her a hug." I love you and nice to meet you Draco." he said turning to Draco.

"You too." he shook his hand once more.

"Keep her happy, alright?" Joseph said warningly, but smiled.

Draco smiled back, "Wouldn't dream of anything else."

"Alright, bye Hermione, love you." he hugged her once more." See ya, Draco." he waved to them and with turn of his body, he faded away. Hermione frowned at this.

Draco saw this and sat next to her on the bed. It was still early in the morning so Hermione grabbed his arm, pulled it around her body and leaned close to him. Draco shifted them into a lying down position and they both fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise rushed with one another to the hospital wing. When they got there, they saw that they both were sleeping, but they decided to wake them because they really need to know if they were alright and what happened for that matter.

Harry reached out his hand to wake Hermione, but stopped immediately. Draco's hand gripped Harry's before he even opened his eyes and before Harry touched Hermione. They opened and he let go of Harry's hand and leaned up, waking up Hermione in the process.

"What?" she said disoriented and her eyes still closed.

"Everyone's here." said Draco softly and tiredly. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey." they replied in unison, neither one of them wanting to ask what happened.

Blaise spoke first to Draco. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute in the hall?"

"Yeah." he looked at Hermione and she nodded. He pulled his arm out from around her and walked with Blaise into the hall.

"What happened, man?" Blaise asked him when they got out there." What happened to Hermione? I saw those scars on her arms." Draco explained what happened last night, leaving out her brother.

"Ho-ly shit," said Blaise, emphasizing the syllables," are you both okay?" he asked, worried about his best mate and his girl.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Draco.

"I can't believe she did that." said an amazed Blaise.

"Me neither, let's go back inside." Blaise nodded and walked behind Draco. Harry and Ron were on the end of her bed.

"Hey," she said to the boys.

"Hey," they said in unison. Draco could tell that she just got finished telling them the story too, considering the boys still had slightly shocked faces.

Silence.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out. She must have been back to normal because she tried to shooing away everyone, but Draco.

"The Headmaster will be here soon and he needs to talk to these two in private," she told him. Hermione's eyes widened when she heard this piece of information.

"Hermione, relax, everything will be fine." said Draco reassuringly. She didn't reply or even nod her head. Dumbledore was the last person she wanted to see about this. And after about ten minutes, he arrived to the hospital wing.

He walked over to the couple," How are you two feeling?" he asked casually.

"Fine." they said.

"Good." he said.

Awkward silence.

"Sir, do you need to know what happened?" asked Draco.

"Actually, no, I've had the pleasure of Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Zabini telling me of what happened on the way up here." he said.

"Oh." was all Draco said. He mentally thanked them for sparing him and Hermione the trouble of telling Dumbledore.

Silence.

"Well, I am only here to tell you that you are excused from your Head duties today, but since Christmas is so near, I am asking you two to plan another ball. The same things apply as the Halloween ball, but you are to set the seventh years up with the one they _are _most compatible with." he spoke as if nothing happened.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said," but I have a question."

"Ask away, Miss Granger." he said.

"Aren't you upset with me for what I did? Everybody else is." she said dully.

"Miss Granger, we all make mistakes and…"he paused and smiled," I also received a quick visit from…Joseph." he said. Hermione's eyes widened for the second time.

"You did?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I did. There is nothing to worry about for now, I hope." he asked questionably.

They nodded together.

"That is good news." he said. "Well, I must be leaving now. Good day." he left.

"I was expecting a lecture." said Hermione.

"Me too." said Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the early evening, Madam Pomfrey bustled around for a little while and decided to let them go on back to their dorm. Hermione tried to get up, but fell instantly. Madam Pomfrey told her to sit down for a moment while she got a needle with some blood that matched hers. Hermione'd been weak from the amount of blood she loss and Madam Pomfrey had been adding little by little while Hermione got a bit stronger. After she administered the blood, Draco said he would help her back to the dorm. She let them go reluctantly.

He carried her rather than helped her, even though she protested to let her walk and said she was sure she could do it, but as soon as he let her down, she wobbled a bit before falling. He held her up and carried her back to the dorm. Little did Hermione know, there was a pleasant surprise waiting for her in her room.

They entered their dorm and Draco carried her to her room. As soon as he opened the door, a bunch of girls were making up their sleeping bags on the floor. When they looked up, Hermione could tell who they were.

"Ginny, what are you all doing here?" Hermione asked still in Draco's arms.

"We all planned a sleep over for you when you got back from the infirmary." she was referring to herself, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and Luna Lovegood. They rest stood next Ginny.

"Aww, how sweet, he carried her back to her room!" piped Parvati. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Watch this." Hermione whispered to Draco so that only he could hear. She leaned into him and gave him a sweet and deep kiss. It lasted for a bit before she pulled away from him.

"Awwwww!" went Parvati and Lavender. Hermione laughed and so did Draco.

"Can you set me down on my bed, please?" she asked him sweetly. He walked over to her bed and set her down gently.

"Oh, and Draco, Blaise is waiting in your room for you." said Ginny.

"Thanks." he said, "have fun." he told Hermione and kissed her again. Parvati and Lavender went off again.

"You too." she told him and he left, closing the door behind him.

"I'm really weak, you guys," Hermione told them," I can't do much."

"That's okay, we'll pamper you and talk about boys." said Ginny happily.

"Exactly." said Lavender. Luna hadn't said anything yet.

"That's okay, you don't have to pamper me. Just being here with you guys makes me feel better." said Hermione truthfully," How are you doing, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. How are you feeling?" she looked up from _The Quibbler_.

"Better." she said. The girls spent all night talking about boys and pampering each other. Not once mentioning Hermione's attempted suicide. She was glad of this too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd you think? I hope you like it. Well, r and r please! I liked your reviews about my last chapter. Well, I don't think I have anything else to say so… ttyl.


	13. The Failed Attempt

Chapter 13. Well, how'd ya'll like that couple of chapters? I want you guys to send me any ideas or tips you have because I'm running out so…but anyways, I hope you like this one and it's going to be short, but good. I will update very soon. Ready away!

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter.

Chapter 13: The Failed Attempt

Hermione awoke the next morning before the rest of the girls. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt excruciating pain on her arms. She yelled in pain. Everyone awoke at once, except Draco, who was already awake and ran into the room.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hermione yelled again. Her body frozen in pain. "Draco!" she yelled this time.

"Hermione! I'm here!" he yelled over her.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny frightened.

"Draco." Hermione whispered before passing out. Draco didn't understand what was happening until he looked at her posture. She was holding her wrists where she cut herself with a razor. He removed her arm and saw that her scars were blood red, but weren't bleeding. He looked around at her guests. They were all too frightened and confused to say anything, until Ginny spoke.

"What just happened? We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey. We need to find out what's going on with Hermione." she rambled. Draco still didn't say anything. He was confused, everything happened so fast and it was weird. He picked up Hermione and walked out the door with the gang of girls behind him.

He hurriedly got to the hospital wing and called for Madam Pomfrey. She came bustling out of her office again and saw he was holding Hermione. She pointed to a bed right next to him while walking over to them.

"Good gracious, what has happened?" she said quickly.

"I don't know, she was yelling in pain and her wrists were blood red, but no blood was coming out and she passed out." Draco sputtered. Madam Pomfrey grabbed her wrists, which were still red. She didn't say anything yet and Draco was getting impatient.

"_Well?_" he asked.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy, I need to owl the headmaster." she walked back into her office and came back within a few moments.

"He should be here in a few moments." she said, looking a bit more worried than usual.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Draco asked firmly.

She opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by the doors opening on the other side of the room. It was Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened?" he said looking at Hermione. Draco told him, in detail, what happened.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, indicating her to tell him if she knew anything that was going on. She nodded.

"Please, step into my office for a moment." she said nervously. Draco was confused. Was he missing something? The headmaster and Madam Pomfrey walked into her office. The gang of girls and Draco were looking nervously at each other. Draco guessed they didn't know what they were talking about either.

They came out of her office and walked over to them. Draco immediately noticed that Dumbledore didn't exactly look happy, if anything, he looked worried. He walked up to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you noticed anything…strange or different as of late?" he asked.

"No…why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"It seems as though," he paused, but continued," Voldemort has taught your father very well." he stared into Draco's eyes.

"What?"

"Your father," he paused once more," has tried to possess Miss Granger's body. Her body couldn't take the hatred and pain he brought, so if he had successfully possessed her body, she would have died."

Draco was appalled.

"The reason her scars were blood red were because your father's attempt nearly made them re-open, which would have killed her if she lost anymore blood." He looked away from Draco now and looked at Hermione's now conscious body. Draco didn't take note of this.

"You will have to stay another night, dear." said Madam Pomfrey behind Draco. He whirled around and saw that she was awake, but he could tell she was still in a bit of pain. He walked over to her and grabbed her gently, not wanting to give her anymore pain than she already has.

"Draco…" she said, trying to lift herself up a bit, he helped her so her head was propped up somewhat.

"Hermione, did you hear us?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. Before he replied, she grabbed his hand tight and whimpered in pain.

"Don't you have anything for her?" he said still holding her hand while looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry, dear boy, but I don't." she said glumly.

"Nothing to make her sleep or something?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I want to talk to you, I don't want to sleep." Hermione said, slightly letting up on the tightness of his hand.

"Hermione-" Draco began, but was cut off.

"Draco, I just want to talk to you, that's all, if you want me too, then I'll go to sleep right afterwards, alright-" but she cut herself with another noiseless cry of pain and a squeeze of his hand.

Draco didn't want to watch this, but he would let her talk to him if that was all he had to do to get her to go to sleep. "Alright…" he said to her.

"Could we get some privacy?" he asked everyone.

"Yeah." said the girls in unison and walked out of the infirmary. Draco could hear them start talking madly as soon as they got out there. Madam Pomfrey walked back into her office and Dumbledore nodded his good-bye and left.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" he played dumb.

She rolled her eyes at this. "I just wanted to be with you….while I'm awake, that is." she said softly. She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand again.

"You need to sleep. You've been here twice in 24 hours, Hermione." he said pleadingly.

"No." she said sternly, "I can take this, I just want to be with you, that's all, Draco." she asked just as pleadingly.

"Okay." he groaned and he got onto the bed with her.

"Thank-" she made a sharp intake of breath," you." she finished with a sigh.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure." she said, cutting him off." What are we going to do about your parents?" she asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." he kissed her forehead.

"We can't just sit around and do-" another intake of breath," nothing." she finished with another sigh.

"I know, but we need some kind of indication of what they're going to try, otherwise, we can't be two steps ahead of them." he frowned.

"I have a guess at what they're going to try next." said the voice to a person, who was appearing in front of them.

"Jos-" she was cut off by more pain.

"Ahh!" she cried," Draco! Make it stop! Make it stop!" she repeated painfully.

"Here, stand back." said Joseph. He placed his hands on Hermione's stomach and they began to glow. Hermione stopped crying in pain as her body raised about an inch from the bed. Joseph pulled his hands away and she dropped back down. She opened her eyes and looked around, panting.

"What did you do?" she said amazed, "the pain stopped…for now anyways."

"I don't know what the power is, but I was hoping it helped you and it did." he smiled. Draco wasn't paying attention to anything after Joseph healed her. His eyes and mind were on someone else behind Joseph.

"Joseph, who is that?" asked Hermione.

"I brought a visitor with me, Hermione." he smiled and pulled the girl to his side. She had a big smile on her face.

Hermione gasped," Joseph, is that-"

"Yup." he said proudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, I will update soon….maybe even right after this one. Can you guess who the girl could be? Well, you'll find out soon. Let me know what you think, please! I'm dying here ya know…. I didn't get much reviews on my last chapter or the one before. Anyway, I got to go…read and review... i know this is short but the next part needs a chapter to itself so... bye bye


	14. The Visitor

Chapter 14! I hope you like how the story is going cuz not very many people tell me if they like it, although, some have and I greatly appreciate it! Well, if you can guess who the surprise guest is….then good for you, but I hope you didn't cuz I tried not to make it obvious so… anyway, I know you're anxious so go ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14: The Visitor

Joseph pulled the girl to his side. She was very small compared to him. She grinned happily at everyone, especially Draco, who was currently in shock. He regained after a moment of just standing there and walked around the bed and kneeled down in front of the girl.

"Hi, Draco." she said in a little girl, giddy voice while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Draco was tearing up. He sniffed and said," Hi, Sarah." she hugged him tightly. He didn't let her go immediately. He closed his eyes and a tear came pouring down.

"Draco, why are you crying?" she asked in her 8-year-old voice.

"It's nothing, Sarah." he sniffed.

"Draco, I'm better now, I don't have to see Daddy anymore." she said to him.

"I know, Sarah, I know. I'm glad you're better now." he sniffed again.

"Draco, I'm sorry for leaving you to Mommy and Daddy all by yourself." she said sadly.

"It's okay, don't worry about me, I'm better too." he looked at Hermione, who was tearing up too. Sarah laughed.

"Joseph told me…I'm glad you found Hermione, Draco." she hugged him again.

"Me too." he said with a grin.

"Draco, want to see the power we get for going to Heaven?" she asked happily.

"Cool, you get a power? I didn't know that," he grinned wider," show me."

She whirled around and instantly became as old as Draco. She was taller and her hair was longer. She also looked more like Draco than ever.

"Wow." said Hermione.

"Sarah…" he said, giving her another hug.

"Isn't that cool, Draco?" she asked, now with a 17-year-old voice.

"Yeah, that's way cool." he said.

"I really am sorry for leaving you, Draco. Mother should've never treated you like that after I left." she seemed to grow more mature with her age.

"Don't worry about it, I have Hermione with me now." he looked at her again and she blushed, Draco laughed.

"I'm very glad you have true love on your side." she said happily.

He hesitated, but spoke, "Sarah," he paused," I'm sorry." he said looking down now.

"For what?"

"For letting Dad do that to you. I could've done something, anything, but I didn't." his eyes welled up.

"Draco, don't you go blaming yourself for what our sick, twisted parents did to us. It wasn't your fault, we were eight years old. Those arses beat and raped us." she said angrily.

"I guess attitude came with the age, huh?" they laughed.

"But seriously, I don't want you to blame yourself for that. I'm happier where I am. I even got to learn magic." she said and showed him her wand.

"That's good…How many times can you guys come down here to see us?" he asked anxiously.

"As many times as we want." said Joseph.

"Really!" asked Hermione and Draco together.

"Yup," said Sarah," I don't know why He's letting us come down here whenever we want, but he is and I'm sure glad of it." she said happily, but soon frowned.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"There's probably a consequence." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Something bad will happen for this privilege." Joseph said.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione screamed suddenly. Draco went to her side. "Why won't it stop, Draco! Make it stop!" she asked again, this time when Joseph tried his power on her, it didn't work. Hermione kept yelling in agony.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled. She came running.

"Can you stop the pain?" he asked her half-shouting, but suddenly Hermione stopped yelling and opened her eyes. They were bright red and had a malevolent look in them. She leaned up and got out of bed. Draco was confused, she was supposed to be weak. He must have showed this on his face because she walked up to him, face-to-face.

"What's the matter, _Draco_, not happy to hear from your father?" he, his father in Hermione's body, grinned evilly.

Draco was immediately filled with anger and fear. He remember what Dumbledore said about what would happen if Lucius possessed her body. Draco looked at her wrists and sure enough, they were bleeding. He, Lucius, noticed this too.

"Well, well, well, what do you know? Am I killing your _true love_?" he smirked with satisfactory. Draco didn't know what to do. He wanted to kill his father then and there, but he was in Hermione's body, the one he didn't want to kill.

"You bastard!" yelled Sarah and she faded slightly so that you could see through her and she jumped through Hermione, apparently kicking Lucius out of her body. Hermione collapsed to the floor. Draco and Madam Pomfrey rushed down to her.

"She has a pulse, but very faint," said Madam Pomfrey, who was terrified at what just happened," she needs to go to St. Mungo's." she trembled.

"How are we supposed to get her there?" asked Draco, who was also scared to death, but for Hermione.

"Floo." said Madam Pomfrey, gesturing to her office. Draco quickly picked her up and went there. He managed to get some floo powder into his hand and said," St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke the next morning on a bed in an unfamiliar room. She looked around and saw Draco sleeping on chair next to her, holding her hand. She tried pulling it away so she could use it to help herself lean up, but as soon as she moved a finger, Draco grabbed it and his eyes flew open.

"Sorry." she said hoarsely.

"You're up." he said.

"How long have I been sleeping? How come I can barely feel my body?" she asked.

"You've been sleeping for two days and you can't feel your body because you've been sleeping so long." he looked troubled.

"What happened?" she asked. Her throat very dry.

"My father successfully possessed your body." he said in a small voice.

"What?" she said loudly, but she started coughing because of her throat and Draco helped her drink some water.

"Thank you…" she said," I thought I was supposed to…to…" she didn't continue.

"Sarah helped you with that one." he said and explained to her what happened.

She groaned and soon after, Sarah (the older one) and Joseph appeared. They each gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" asked Joseph.

"Numb." she said honestly and turned to Sarah," Thank you for your help, Sarah."

"No problem, it felt great to do that to my father… and no one messes with my soon-to-be-" she was cut off by Draco.

"Do you need anything, love?" he asked her.

"No…" she wanted to know what Sarah was going to say and was going to ask before Joseph said something.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you." he said.

"What is it?" she asked casually.

"Remember what I said a couple days ago, when I first brought Sarah here?"

Hermione looked up to think," Oh yeah, you said you might know Draco's parents next move."

"Well, this was it, but I forgot to warn everyone as soon as Draco and Sarah started talking and…I'm sorry." he looked away.

"What is with everyone and blaming themselves these days?" Hermione said sarcastically, "Joseph, it wasn't your fault so don't go blaming yourself for this, okay?" He didn't answer.

"Joseph, if you don't stop blaming yourself I'm going to lock your legs together with my wand." she said warningly.

"Cool." he said seriously, but her eyes darted to him," Alright…" he said.

"Good." she sat up and leaned against the backboard of her bed.

"Potter and Weasley will be here tonight. They've been coming every night since you were brought here." said Draco.

"Oh great, what the hell am I supposed to tell them?" she asked more to herself.

"I suppose everything." Draco said. Hermione groaned.

Draco gave her an innocent kiss, "Don't worry, everything'll be fine."

"Yeah right…" she rolled her eyes. The nurse came in to check on Hermione and make sure everything was going as planned. She told Hermione that she had been lucky and she would be able to leave tonight if she had the strength.

"Great." said Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron came later that night. They came through the door of her ward and nearly sprinted across the room to her bed and were ecstatic because she was finally awake.

"Hermione!" they said and gave her a hug each.

"Hey, you guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Dumbledore got you guys out of homework and classes." Harry said to Hermione and Draco. Hermione just realized why they came at night, they had classes.

"Cool." said Draco dully. He obviously still didn't like them, but he didn't loathe them either.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ron.

"Better," she said," I have more strength now."

"That's good…" he said uncomfortably," Uh…Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" asked Harry. She explained everything about the time in the hospital wing, leaving out Joseph and Sarah, who left before they got there.

"Why didn't anyone tell us something?" asked Ron when she finished.

"It all happened so fast, I guess they planned on telling you in the morning." she said casually.

"Oh." was all they said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're informed next time." she reassured them.

"Okay." they said together.

"Miss Granger?" asked one of the nurses, who was looking around the room.

"Over here." she said loud enough to get her attention. The nurse made her way over to her bed and looked a clipboard and then at her monitor that kept track of everything (heart-rate, pulse, etc.) then she looked back at Hermione.

"Everything is in tip-top shape, you may go when you're ready." she walked back out of the room.

"Great." she said and asked Draco to hand her her clothes and she got out of bed slowly and made her way to the bathroom to change. When she came out, everyone was ready and they walked out of the hospital. They made their way into the street, standing outside of the closed store (the hospital) and Disapparated back to school.

When they Apparated to the entrance of Hogwarts, Hermione fell down from the dizziness effect of Apparation.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, I haven't Apparated for a while." she said grabbing his hand and pulling herself up. They walked for about 20 minutes to the double-doors that lead to the Entrance Hall. It was still night out and Hermione figured everyone was at dinner. They all walked into the Great Hall, but as soon as they did, everyone went quiet and watched them walk to their tables.

"Hermione!" squeaked Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all at once.

"Hi." she said simply.

"Hermione, how are you feeling? What happened? We were so worried about you-" Ginny sputtered.

"Ginny!" Hermione said to get her attention.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I just want to eat right now, can I tell you guys later?" she asked pleadingly.

"Actually, I'll have Harry and Ron tell us, do they know what happened?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, just talk to them." Hermione said and when she finished, Dumbledore rose from his seat at the front of the Hall.

"Good evening to you all." he said." I am pleased to inform you that the Quidditch season will begin soon. I would like our captains to come up here please to show who you are." he smiled. Harry, Draco, a boy from Ravenclaw, and a girl from Hufflepuff, two of which Hermione had no idea who they were, walked up to the front of the Hall.

"These are out captain for this year's teams, if you have any questions, you know where to find them." the boys and girl walked back to their seats.

"Now, I am pleased to inform you that we have our Head Boy and Girl back inside the school." he said jovially. Everyone clapped while Hermione blushed madly when everyone's head turn towards her and Draco.

"Now, that we have that covered that, dig in!" he bellowed happily. Everyone started grabbing food for their plates in front of them, they talked merrily throughout dinner.

After dinner, everyone got up and left for their dorms. While everyone was walking in the crowd, Hermione said good-bye to her friends and walked down a separate corridor. She thought she was walking alone until half-way down the hall, someone grabbed her arm and swung her around until she came lips-to-lips with someone.

"I love it when you do that." she said softly to Draco.

"You do, do you?" he smirked.

"Yes." she said matter-of-factly. He kissed her again. They walked back to their dorm and started kissing once more. Draco grabbed her hand and lead her up to his room and laid her down on the bed so he was on top. He kept kissing her softly, but started getting more rough very fast.

"Draco, please, not so rough…Draco?" he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. He started taking off her clothes until she was down just to her bra and underwear, then he began taking his off. All the while, Hermione's wrists had been magically tied to the backboard without her noticing until she tugged them, but they wouldn't move. She was pleading for him to stop, but it seemed as though he wasn't hearing anything.

"Draco! Stop! What the hell are you doing!" she kept yelling, but he didn't stop whatsoever. He finally took off the remains of her clothes and his too.

"Draco!" she yelled, more scared than mad now.

"Shut up, mudblood, you'll pay for what you've done to me." he said threateningly.

"What?" she whispered unbelievably. _How could he have just called me that? _she asked herself. He didn't answer her back. He got onto the bed and moved dangerously close to her. She whimpered, but was too frightened to say anything. He moved on top of her and entered her without warning. She winced and howled in pain. He didn't take his time, he just kept thrusting harder and harder into her while she screamed. He gagged her with a shirt from the floor after a few moments of her yelling. She whimpered and winced in pain all the time. He just kept going, more pain shooting through her each time he pushed. The tears in her eyes were making her vision blurry. She passed out about ten minutes later from the pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think? If you want to know what happens next, then review because I haven't gotten as much lately. Also, if you want me to email you, then put your email address in your review or just let me know that you want me to email you and I'll look it up on your account if you have one. Well, let me know what you think and I'll keep going. Tah tah for now.


	15. Another Flashback and The Question

Chapter 15. I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on with Draco, huh? Well, you're going to find out in a few… I liked your reviews a lot…keep doing that….Lol…I don't got nothing else to say so read the story.

Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter.

Chapter 15: Another Flashback and The Question

Draco was walking down the hall back to his dorm. It was the middle of the night and he had a massive headache. He reached his dorm, knocked twice, gave the password and entered. He walked in and saw the window was open on the other side of the room. His first thought was Hermione.

"Hermione!" he yelled while running up to her room. There was no one there.

"Hermione!" he yelled again, this time heading for his room. He pushed open the door and saw the horrifying scene before him. Hermione was still tied to the backboard of his bed and there was blood everywhere. She wasn't awake, but still had tears pouring down her face. She wasn't wearing any clothes, but Draco didn't even notice. He walked towards her and figured out the counter spell that was holding her wrists. He pulled her down easily so she was laying flat. She apparently awoke in the process of this.

She whimpered at the sight of him and closed her eyes shut, as if waiting for him to hit her.

"Hermione?" she whimpered again, she was definitely in shock, as was he.

"Don't hurt me anymore, please, don't." she cried.

"Hermione I-"he cut himself off," Anymore? Hermione, I never hurt you, what happened?" She didn't answer him.

"Hermione…" he reached out his hand and touched her. She flinched at his touch. At the touch of her, Draco remembered what happened and saw it flash before his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Draco was walking behind everyone else out of the Great Hall. He saw Hermione up ahead of him walking with her friends, but saw her turn down the corridor. He automatically started walking towards her when he suddenly felt a blow to the head. He felt to the ground…hard._

_Draco's body was on the ground, but now he could see who hit him. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He could hear them cackling as Lucius pulled out one of Draco's hairs and put it in a small glass of what looked like goo in a cup. _

Polyjuice Potion,_ Draco thought. He saw his father take the form of his own body. Lucius and Narcissa split up, while Lucius followed Hermione, Narcissa went the opposite way. Draco followed his father. Draco saw him swing Hermione around and kiss her. Draco's blood boiled._

"_I love it when you do that." she said softly to 'Draco'. Draco wanted to blast his father now. _

"_You do, do you?" he smirked._

"_Yes." she said matter-of-factly. He kissed her again. They walked back to their dorm and Draco followed. He slipped inside the portrait after them and watched them start kissing once more. Lucius pulled Hermione up to Draco's room. Draco followed their every move, his anger boiling every second. _

"_Draco, please, not so rough…Draco?" Draco watched her plead to his father to stop, but he didn't. He watched fear flicker in Hermione's eyes and watched his father start undressing her, then himself. _

"_Draco! Stop! What the hell are you doing!" she pleaded. Lucius took off the rest of their clothes and Draco swore to himself that he would get revenge. _

"_Draco!" she yelled, more scared than mad now. Draco wanted out of this memory. He didn't want to keep watching this, but he couldn't figure out a way to get back to reality. _

"_Shut up, mudblood, you'll pay for what you've done to me." his father said threateningly. Draco's face softened. He wondered if Hermione would ever believe him when he told her it wasn't him… that he never did this to her. _

_He watched her face fall as his father said this. He watched Lucius moved towards her and enter her. She screamed and winced. His father was pumping into her while she screamed. He gagged her and now all she did was whimper. A little bit later, she passed out. Draco saw his father pull out of her and get dressed. _

"_Stupid mudblood, I have no idea what my son sees in you." he smirked Draco's trade-mark smirk, but Lucius' was more malevolent. Draco lost it. He ran towards his father and tried to hit him, but his arm went right through him. Draco yelled in frustration. He felt his body start to shake and saw everything start to fade._

_End of Flashback_

Draco was on the floor now. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione looking at him understandingly.

"Hermione I-" she cut him off.

"I saw it too." she whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry." he said just as quiet. She turned away and was now wrapped in sheets.

"We need to you get you back to the hospital wing…" he said slowly.

"I don't want to." she said.

"You're bleeding still." he was looking at the sheets. They were turning red where her wrists (not her cuts) and private area was.

Hermione let more tears fall. "I just want to take a shower and if the," she gulped," bleeding doesn't stop then I'll go, does that sound good?" she asked, still very quiet.

Draco hesitated, but nodded," Okay."

"Can you help me to the bathroom? Every muscle I move aches horribly." she asked. Draco felt terrible. He wished everything would happen to him, rather than her. After all, she'd been in and out of the hospital for the past few days.

"Do you want me to start a bath for you instead?" he asked.

"Would you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all." he walked into the bathroom and started the water so that it wasn't too hot, but not cold. He walked back to where she was in his room.

"It's filling up." he told her.

"Thank you." she said," I think the bleeding stopped." she told him. "Let me have your wand." she said, holding out her shaking hand. He handed it to her.

"_Episkey!_" she said, pointing the wand at each wrist. They stopped bleeding. "_Scourgefy_!" she said and all the blood on the bed disappeared.

"Yeah, I stopped bleeding." she informed him, "No need for the hospital wing." she said, but she moved her legs towards the edge of the bed and winced in pain. Draco walked towards her and he picked her up and brought her to the bathroom.

"Thank you…" she said as he gently set her down on the side of the bathtub.

"You're welcome…" he was still stunned at what happened.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her.

"Do you want to get it in with me?" she asked nervously quiet, "I really don't want to be left alone right now…" she looked into his eyes. He wanted to and he didn't want her to be left alone either, but he still wasn't sure.

"Please?" she asked. Who could say no to her?

"Alright…" he said and walked back towards her.

"Thank you." she said again. She grabbed a bottle from the side of the tub and poured some of it in the tub, then she shut the water off. Bubbles began to appear in the tub magically. They smelled deeply of Lavender.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Why do you seem so unsure?" she asked," You've already seen my body." she said shyly.

"When?" he asked curiously.

"Just when you came in before…I wasn't wearing anything." she blushed. Draco smiled.

"I didn't notice…" he said.

"Really?" she asked averting her eyes.

"I saw the window open downstairs and I wasn't sure if you were kidnapped or something…" he said truthfully.

"Oh." she was still blushing.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" he asked her.

"If you are…" she smiled weakly. He walked up to her and kissed her easily, yet passionately. She nodded. He started to take off his clothes and she let go of the sheet and stepped into the water. He stepped in after her.

Draco sat in between her legs and leaned against her. She put her arms around him and he turned back and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said.

"I should've known that wasn't you." she said glumly, out of nowhere.

"How? He took the form of my body…there was no way you could've guessed." he said just as glum.

"You said you would never hurt me no matter what…I should've remembered that part." she gave a weak smile, but let it drop.

"Look, let's not talk about it." he said.

"Alright…" she thought for a moment, "Hey, you know what I just remembered? We still have to plan the Christmas Ball."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What do you want to do for it?"

"Um…classic again? I don't think there is many themes for Christmas."

"Me neither…classic sounds good." he said, right before she splashed water in his face.

"Hey!" he said and threw some back at her. They laughed, but she suddenly stopped.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"What?" he asked.

"My body still aches horribly." she answered.

"Come on, let's get out. We'll go lay down, okay?" he asked.

"Okay." they both stood up and grab towels. They separated into their rooms and got dressed. Hermione just got finished when Draco knocked on her bathroom door.

"Come in." she told him. He opened the door and closed it quietly. She slowly made her way to the side of her bed and sat down with a painful intake of breath. Draco got on her bed and helped her on. He pulled the blankets on top of them and put his arm around her.

Hermione felt her body give a painful throb. She let some tears fall down after the mere thought of what happened. Her body gave a more painful throb. _I can't believe I was raped _she thought, _relax, your safe now_ her conscience replied _for how long? Everything is happening to me, when will it stop? _she let more tears fall down, being careful not to sniff just in case Draco was still awake. _Just get through this step by step and everything will be fine _it said to her _What the hell do you know? You can't tell me anything important. _She let more tears fall, but this time someone wiped them away. Hermione turned her head into the those icy blue eyes. More tears came to her eyes and she turned herself to face him and threw herself onto him and cried more into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." he whispered. She sobbed.

"When will it end?" she asked rhetorically, but Draco gave an answer anyway.

"I don't know." he said, "I wish I knew, but I don't."

"I wish I did too." she cried softly. Draco held her and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Promise me you'll stick it out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Forever." she said, calming down.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Will you marry me?" he asked and pulled a black velvet box out of his pajama pocket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, what's up? I hoped you liked this chapter because it took me all day to write cuz I kept getting interrupted again and it's raining right now…hard…. Well, I know some of you want them to shag but until I can get over the fact that I feel uncomfortable writing those scenes in front my best friend who is reading everything…YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE GIRL! They won't be doing that yet. Also… I'm still not getting so many reviews….I thank all of you who are reviewing, but I need more…. I have to go now…see ya'll next chapter.


	16. Yes or No?

Chapter 16. I'm liking the reviews that are coming now…. Keep doing that and I'll keep updating everyday after school.. :smirks evilly: Okay, I know its totally stupid to want so many reviews, but remember this is still my first fic so I have no idea how I'm doing so I rely on the reviews to let me know what you think…thanks…read on..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 16: Yes or No?

Hermione was in shock. Her tears stopped and her mouth was open. She was staring at the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It had a green sapphire and a graffiti H in the middle. It had a thick band with the name Hermione horizontally across it. She quickly closed her mouth and gave him a passionate kiss, deepened by Draco, of course. She pulled away to give him the answer in words.

"I would love to marry Draco Malfoy." she said happily, but being careful not to move so much for her body still ached.

"That's just the answer I was looking for." he kissed her again and slipped the ring on her finger.

"You know just how lift my spirit on that I get…on a day like this." she finished uncomfortably.

"I'm glad you think so…" he said, "I'm sorry for-"

"Stop there. I'm tired of everyone saying they're sorry for me. Just tell me you love me and everything will be fine?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed, but anxious.

"I love you and I'm glad that you're taking all of this fairly well, " he said truthfully, "and I wish bad things were happening to me instead of you, but they're not." he sighed. "I wish to God that I could tell you that everything will be fine, but I can't." he added sadly.

"Fair enough. As long as I'm with you, nothing will bring me down, even," she paused," being raped can't do that." she said.

"I'm glad you're taking this better than I am. You're the strongest person I know." he said honestly.

"I don't want to be unhappy anymore. I finally feel better for the first time in years and these past few days aren't going to ruin it. I'm not going to hold on to the past no matter what happens, even though I was raped, possessed, and nearly died a couple times." she finished proudly.

Draco was taken aback at how she just named everything that happened to her like they were nothing, especially being raped and almost dying. He showed this particular emotion on his face knowingly.

"Joseph told me to let go of my past and I did. I feel so much better, you don't even know." she said softly after seeing his expression.

"Well…" he said confused, "that was unexpected." he told her.

"Sorry, but I need you to understand why I seem like nothing has happened to me…It's because I'm happy and no longer brooding over everything that's going on in my life." she said.

"I understand." he said softly.

"Good," she paused for a yawn, "I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep, g'night." she said and laid her head down on his chest.

"Good night." he said and lied himself down and closed his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was, as usual, the first one to awake the next morning. Draco knew that Hermione had forgotten about classes from the events of the night before. After all, she slept in the hospital for two days before. _She probably didn't even know what day it was _Draco thought to himself. He moved as slowly as he could to get Hermione off him. He successfully did so. It was still early in the morning and he decided to go get dressed, go down to breakfast, then talk to Dumbledore about Hermione.

He walked into his room with an uncomfortable feeling after what happened. He shrugged it off and hurriedly got dressed and rushed out of there. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and spiked his hair. When he was finished, he walked back into Hermione's room and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead and walked down to the common room. He grabbed his things and walked down to the Great Hall.

Draco took his usual seat next to Blaise as soon as he walked in. He sat down without a word until Blaise broke the awkward silence that Draco had brought with him.

"You alright, man? You don't look so good." Blaise was right. Draco wasn't feeling good, but he wasn't sick, he just had a lot going on.

"I'm fine, Blaise." he paused, "my father paid Hermione a visit last night." he said, feeling that his best friend should know.

Blaise's head snapped up at the mention of Draco's father. "Oh no, what's the damage?" he asked seriously. Draco told him and in an uncomfortable whisper, making sure no one overheard.

"Is she alright?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. She seems to be taking it very well actually." he said as if she were off the walls.

"Really? That doesn't seem like her." said Blaise.

"I know. She said it's because she's happier and all, but I'm not sure whether to believe her." he questioned more to himself.

"You gotta admit it," Blaise said, "she does seem happier, but maybe she's snapped? There is no way that she could just get over everything like that, especially being raped and almost dying numerous times." he seemed confused too.

"Maybe, but I'm going to find out sooner or later." Draco said.

"That's a good idea."

"Look, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore, if I'm late for Potions, just tell Snape that I'm off with the headmaster, alright?" he asked.

"Alright."

"Thanks."

"No problem." and Draco left for the headmaster's office. He walked down the halls thinking to himself. _Maybe Blaise is right, maybe she has snapped_ he thought to himself _maybe she's telling the truth _his conscience replied, _but how could she just get over everything like that? It doesn't make any sense _he told it _just talk to her and see if you can get a more direct answer _it told him. Before he knew it, he was at Dumbledore's office. He said the password and stepped onto the spiraling staircase. He knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore's reply.

"Come in." he heard him say. He entered.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, what do I owe this pleasant visit?" he asked kindly.

"There's nothing pleasant at all about it." Draco said truthfully.

"No?"

"None whatsoever." Draco told him.

"Please sit down." Draco did so.

"Sir, something happened last night in our dorm…" he said uncomfortably and plunged into the events, just wanting to get it over with. When he finished, Dumbledore sat there, apparently lost in thought.

"Sir?" Draco asked, getting his attention.

"How is she doing, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked worriedly.

"She's doing okay, but she can barely move."

Dumbledore pondered for another moment.

"She will, once again, be excused from classes. As for you, I think it would be best if you went to all of your classes and got both of your assignments from the days you missed, while I pay a visit to Miss Granger." he said to Draco. The ending remind Draco of what else he wanted to tell Dumbledore.

"Uh...Professor…it's no longer Granger, we're engaged." he told him, letting his face light up a bit.

"How wonderful." he said, also on a happier note, "Now, look at the time, you need to get to your class and I will go see Miss- or shall I say the soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy." he said, standing up. Draco stood up also.

"Yes, Sir." was all Draco said and he walked out the door. Dumbledore followed, but walked down a separate hallway than Draco.

Dumbledore knocked on the portrait and waited for Hermione to answer it, but instead she yelled for him to come in. He walked up to her door and knocked. She once again told him to come in.

"Professor Dumbledore." she said as he opened the door.

"Miss Gra- or Malfoy, shall I say." he said calmly. Hermione blushed.

"What can I help you with, sir?" she asked casually.

"Mr. Malfoy has informed me of last night's…events." he finished slowly.

"Oh." was all she said.

"Miss Granger," he slipped, "we will be needing to take precautions on account of everything that has happened." he was slightly uncomfortable.

"What kind of precautions?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am not quite sure yet, but looking at the past week, we need to do something to protect yourself and Mr. Malfoy."

"I agree." she said.

They talked for a while on what kind of precautions, but so far none of them have no ideas. Dumbledore changed the subject to the ball.

"How is it coming with the ball?" he asked.

"Fine, I think we're going to do the same stuff as last time, except for Christmas, not Halloween." she told him.

"Sounds good." he said as he stood up. "Well, I must be going. I believe your _fiancé_ will be here shortly for lunch. Good day." he said and left with a smile.

Hermione groaned. She didn't want to have to go through all the precautions that needed to be set up. She'd only sat there for a minutes wondering what kind of precautions there would be when Draco walked through the door.

"Hey, babe." he said walking over to her.

"Hey." she said, moving slowly to let him onto the bed.

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. I woke up cold."

"I'm sorry, but I went to talk to Dumbledore and he said that it would be best for me to go to our classes and get the work we missed." he explained.

"It's fine. What's up?" she asked wondering if anything new was going on in school.

"Nothing. We have a lot of homework to do."

"You mean _you_ have a lot of homework to do. I usually do my homework ahead of time." she smirked.

Draco groaned, but smiled. He should've known this about her already.

"Dumbledore said that we need to take precautions…" she said, remembering their meeting.

"I figured he would. Any idea on what kind of precautions?"

"None at all." she said exasperatedly. They sat there for a while just thinking about everything that's going on until Draco broke the silence.

"What date should we set for the wedding?" he asked suddenly.

"I was thinking about that actually…Maybe we should get married by Dumbledore and then have a bigger wedding after Graduation…" she suggested.

"I suppose we could…It sounds good to me." he thought for a moment. "Blaise could be my Best Man and Ginny could be your Maid of Honor…"

"That sounds great. We'll talk to Dumbledore next time we get a chance."

"Okay." he said, "Hey, do you want to watch another movie? I don't have anymore classes today…"

"Sure…" she tried to get out of bed and managed to stand up. Draco followed right behind her downstairs to make sure she made it okay.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked her as they sat on the couch.

"I don't know, but I could use some comedy right now."

"Me too." he said.

"How about Without a Paddle?" she asked.

"I love that movie." he said with a smile.

"Great. Matthew Lillard and Seth Green are some of the funniest people I've ever seen."

"Me too, especially when they're together in a movie like this." he said. He conjured the movie and put it in the DVD Player and pressed play. They watched as the movie started and started laughing already. The movie continued for a couple hours. They practically couldn't stop laughing at Seth Green's character, they also thought it was funny because he was much shorter than the other two guys.

By the time the movie ended, it was evening outside. Draco asked Hermione if she was hungry and if she wanted to manage to go down to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I want to find the gang and see what's going on, "she paused, "plus Dumbledore probably told them what happened and they will come running when they find out, so I figured why not just meet them half-way…" she said standing up slowly.

"Are you sure you can make it okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me go get dressed and I'll be down in a few, okay?"

"Yeah." and she slowly made her way to her room. She came down about ten minutes later with some sweats and a t-shirt. Draco grabbed her hand and they walked down to the Great Hall as fast as she could go. Before they entered, Draco asked if he wanted him to sit with her and she said no. He nodded and pulled open the doors. They separated their ways to their tables, Hermione walking slowly to her friends.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeaked again.

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione said as she very easily set herself down on the bench.

"Dumbledore told us…what happened." said Ginny uncomfortably. Harry and Ron nodded their heads in unison.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry.

"Sore." she said truthfully.

"We're really sorry, Hermione." said Ron.

"Can we not talk about it, please?" she asked with a puppy-dog face.

"Sure." said Harry. All of the sudden Ginny squeaked happily, almost letting the whole Hall know.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Look at that rock!" Ginny said, low enough so that only a few heads around the group turned and looked.

"Did he purpose?" asked an excited Ginny, while pointing at Hermione's ring.

"Yup." she said with a wide grin. Ginny hugged her best friend. Harry and Ron's jaws hung open. Hermione looked at them, curious of what they were thinking.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"Congratulations." said Harry.

"Yeah, congrats." said Ron, it was clear that neither of them were as excited as Ginny, but they weren't objecting.

"You guys are sure you're okay with this?" she asked the boys.

"Yeah, we're happy for you." said Harry with a smile. Ron smiled too.

"You guys aren't just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" she said.

"Trust us, if we thought that it was that bad, we would tell you." said Ron with another smile.

"For some reason, I believe that…" she smiled, "Thank you guys." she said as she looked over at Draco. He was looking back. She gave him a smile and a nod. He smiled back and turned to Blaise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked over to his seat next to Blaise. Draco was smiling at the news he was about to give Blaise that he hadn't given him this morning. Blaise took note of this and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Okay, you have been smiling all day…What's going on?" he asked.

"She said yes." was all Draco said and that was all he needed to say.

"You popped the question?" Blaise asked with a smile just as big.

"Yup."

"Alright Draco!" he gave him a hi-five. "Congratulations. When's the wedding?"

"We were going to have Dumbledore marry us and then have a bigger celebration after graduation." Blaise's smiled weakened. He thought he wasn't going to be able to go.

"You and Ginny are the Best Man and Maid of Honor." Draco said, knowing this would make him feel better.

"Really? Awesome." he said and his smiled lit up once more. Suddenly both their heads snapped up and at squeak made at the Gryffindor Table. Blaise saw that it was Ginny and he saw her pointing to Hermione's hand. Draco saw this too, but he kept looking at Hermione as she looked nervous then happy. She looked back at him and she nodded and he smiled.

"I guess her friends are okay with it." said Blaise, who also saw Hermione.

"Yup." he said and Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Good evening to all." he said brightly. "I am glad to announce that the Christmas Holidays will be beginning in a few days and there will be a ball, of course. It will be the same as last time, but this time the seventh years will be put with the person they _are_ most compatible with." the seventh years clapped loudly, which made Dumbledore laugh.

"Glad too hear you all like that idea…" he chuckled. "Well, I know most of you are starving so eat up!" he waved his hands up and the food appeared on tables before them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Please let me know in a review! I still want to remind you guys that even if I get your e-mail address or you give it to me… let me know if you want me to, alright? Well, go push that ugly little purple button and type what you think...thank you ttyl

K


	17. Protezione

Chapter 17. I'm glad you guys are finally giving me some reviews with constructive criticism. If you are unhappy with anything let me know and I'll try to fix it….Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It's about a spell, but I'm not sure what's going to happen still, I'm still making everything up as I go so…. Also, **draco-is-soo-delicious**, your profile doesn't say your e-mail and you didn't send it so I can't e-mail you my chapters…sorry…send it in a review…Read the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 17: _Protezione_

Harry and Ron were in their dorm pacing around their beds thinking about Hermione's new _fiancé. _They wanted her to be happy, but they really didn't want her to marry their enemy, no matter what they told her the night before.

"Harry, what the hell are we going to do? We can't let her marry Malfoy." said Ron, fiercely.

"I know, Ron, but what else can we do? They love each other, how are we supposed to get her away from him?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but we have to do something. For god sakes, she got raped because she is with him!" yelled Ron.

"I know Ron! Don't take your anger out on me!" yelled Harry.

"Sorry, mate, I'm just worried about Hermione, that's all." Ron calmed himself down slowly.

"It's alright. I am too." Harry calmed down too. They both sat down on their beds and thought for a little while before Ron confessed something that Harry had no idea about.

"I really thought that would work…" said Ron to himself, but Harry overheard.

"You really thought what would work?" he asked curiously.

"Uh…nothing…" said Ron very nervously and he avoided Harry's eyes.

"Ron, what did do you?" Harry asked, his anger rising because he knew that Ron did something to try and hurt Hermione already.

"I..I.." he stuttered, "I might've told someone something…" he still wouldn't look at Harry.

"Who and what did you tell someone?" he said low and dangerously.

"I could've possibly…maybe…told…" he sputtered.

"Spit it out, Ron!" Harry yelled now standing in front of Ron.

"I told Draco's father that he loved Hermione!" Ron yelled back, but soon regretted it. Harry punched Ron hard in the face, making his nose bleed.

"How the fuck could you do that Ron! She's our friend! Practically our sister! And yet you got her raped, possessed, and nearly killed! All because she fell in love with a Malfoy! Even I'm not that low!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, taking a breath after each sentence, and punched Ron in the face again. He walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out the common room. Everyone watched as he walked by and out the portrait, they had heard yelling, but couldn't make out the words, but the yelling told them not to mess with him. Harry headed straight for the Heads' Dorms and knocked loudly. He could hear someone walking towards the door to open it.

"I need to talk to Hermione." said Harry to Draco. Draco could see Harry's bleeding, bruising knuckles on his right hand. Draco stepped aside and pointed to the couch. Harry walked over to Hermione and she could see that he was mad.

"Harry, what happened?" she said pointing to his knuckles.

"Hermione, Ron did it." he said.

"Did what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hermione, Draco, "he said as Draco sat down next to Hermione, "Ron told your father about you loving Hermione. Ron's the one that leaked to your father." he finished.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard." Hermione's eyes narrowed. Both boys looked at her oddly. Harry had expected Draco to say something like that.

"Hermione, calm down-" Draco started, but was cut off.

"No! I will not calm down!" she stood up, "You can't expect me to calm down after what he caused me to go through! After what he caused us to go through!" she turned to Draco, who finally understood why she didn't seem bothered about what happened. She was holding all her feelings in and now she's about to blow.

"I can't believe him! I swear to God I'll get him back for this!" she yelled, she was very slowly calming down.

"Hermione," said Draco, grabbing her shoulders lightly, "I want to hurt him just as much as you do, but I think someone would notice his disappearance." he smirked. Hermione gave a weak smile, but immediately let it drop.

"I can't believe he would do this to me…You didn't have anything else to do with this, did you?" she added threateningly to Harry.

He threw up his hand, "The knuckles say it all…" He pointed to his hand.

"Good…otherwise you would go down with Ron." she added seriously, but gave him a small smile. He nodded.

Hermione's smile dropped as someone knocked at the door. Hermione walked over to the door and reached her hand to it slowly.

"Who is it?" she asked before she pulled it open. No answer. She pulled it open and her blood boiled.

"Hermione-" Ron started, but Hermione's fist cut him off.

"What the hell was that for, Hermione?" he asked, falling backwards, holding his bleeding nose.

"You know what that was for, Ronald Weasley!" she was now standing over him. He didn't say anything.

"You fucking bastard, why the hell would you do this to me?" she asked, her voice rising once more.

"Because you fell for that asshole!" he pointed to Draco. Draco's fists balled up and he began to walk vastly towards Ron, but someone beat him to what he was going to do.

Hermione was now on top of Ron, punching at anything she could aim for. "You fucking bitch!" she yelled as her fist collided with his jaw, but as soon as he got the chance, Ron retaliated. He backhanded Hermione so hard that she flew off him and hit the wall next to them. Draco and Harry were now beating on Ron as soon as he hit Hermione. Hermione was disoriented for a minute as her head throbbed and her vision doubled. Hermione could make out Harry and Draco throwing punches at Ron.

"Stop!" she said as her vision became one. All three boys looked at her.

"Hermione, I'm not going to let this ass hit you and not do anything about it." Draco said with a glare at Ron.

"Me neither." said Harry panting. Hermione got up and kicked Ron's stomach.

"Let's go." she told them, her face as malevolent as it had looked when Lucius possessed her, except her eyes weren't red and she wasn't being possessed. Draco and Harry saw this and did as they were told. They got up and walked back through the portrait. Hermione looked back Ron and he was bleeding and panting on the ground, but he managed to spit out something.

"Fucking slut." he muttered.

"That's it!" she yelled and threw herself back on the him. This time, she did a lot more damage than before. Draco went behind her and picked her up around her waist.

"Let me go, Draco!" she yelled, trying hard to get out of his grip.

"Hermione, you've done enough damage!" he was right. Ron was now coughing out blood.

"Not as much as I want to do!" she spat back. Ron was now trying to stand as high as he could.

"Hermione, you did enough." said Harry as Ron was now making his way slowly to the hospital wing.

"What are you guys, his defenders?" she said with a glare and broke out of Draco's grip and walked up to her room. Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"She almost killed him…" said Harry.

"Which is why I pulled her off him…" said Draco.

Silence.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm tired of this…Truce?" Harry held out his hand and Draco took it.

"Truce…Come on, let's go check on Hermione." they walked up to her door and knocked. She didn't answer. They knocked again, but they heard a faint cry. Draco pushed the door open slightly and saw Hermione laying down on the bed.

"Hermione?" Harry called.

"Come on in, you guys." she said. They did so.

"Hermione, we're sorry, but you would've killed him if we hadn't pulled you off." said Draco. She didn't reply. Draco moved over to her bed and kneeled down in front of her. He wiped a stray hair and a tear from her face.

"It's alright…" she told them. She sat up and the boys could see a big red mark on her cheek from where Ron hit her. Draco reached his hand out to look at it, but she turned her head away.

"Are you feeling okay? You hit the wall pretty hard…" inquired Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still sore and fighting with him didn't help." she said.

"Do you want me to run you a bath? I want to go talk to Dumbledore about Weasley…" Draco asked.

"Yeah, please, I could really use one…" Draco stood up and walked into their bathroom. Harry walked to Hermione and sat on the end of her bed.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about Ron… I never would've guessed that he was the one that did that." he said.

"It's okay, Harry, I knew that you guys weren't happy about me being with Draco, but I didn't think he would go that far."

"I do admit, I didn't like it as much as Ron didn't, but I would never do that to you." he said truthfully.

"I know…" she wondered how he felt about her and Draco now.

"Me and Draco called a truce downstairs…I'm happy for you and him." he said practically reading her mind.

"Really?" she asked a little happier.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the wedding." he kissed her lightly on the head as Draco walked back into the room.

"It's almost done filling." he informed her.

"Thank you." she said, "Are you both going to see Dumbledore or just Draco?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I want to go with Draco, so both of us." said Harry.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to get in the bath, could you guys go to the common room, please?" she asked.

"Yeah." they said and unison and walked out the door. They walked down the stairs and out the portrait. They saw blood on the ground outside the portrait and Harry cleaned it up with his wand. They continued walking until they were standing across from the stone eagle that lead to Dumbledore's office. Draco said the password and stepped onto the spiraling staircase along with Harry. Harry knocked and they heard Dumbledore tell them to come in. They did so.

"Hello, boys, how can I help you on a fine day like this?" he asked casually.

"Actually, sir, we have something to tell you about Ron…" said Harry. Dumbledore didn't say anything, he just pointed to the two seats in front of him. Draco and Harry sat down. Harry started when him and Ron were in the privacy of their dorm and continued with helpful details from Draco as they both told the story. When they finished, Dumbledore, once again, was lost in thought.

"Sir, what are we going to do about Ron?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid all we can do, Mr. Potter, is watch him carefully." he said.

"That's all we can do?" asked Draco.

"Do you have any suggestions, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

"No." he groaned and looked down.

"But there is a precaution you can take to keep your father out of your dorm." he said. Draco's head snapped up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a simple charm that you put on your windows and doors. It will put up something like a shield to keep someone who intends to do pure evil from passing it." he said warmly.

"What's it called?" asked Draco.

"_Protezione_." he told him.

Draco thought for a moment, "Italian for the word protection?" he asked curiously.

"I had no idea you knew Italian, Mr. Malfoy." he said jovially.

"Just a little bit. What the incantation?" he asked.

"_Cattivo Dovere non Passare." _

Draco thought for another moment, "Evil Shall not Pass…" he said aloud.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Okay, may we go? I want to try that." he asked the headmaster.

"Yes, you may go." Draco and Harry got up and left. Draco hurriedly got back to his dorm and found Hermione. Harry was right behind him.

"Hermione?" he called out.

"Up here." she said from her room. Draco and Harry went up there. They walked in and Hermione was sitting on her bed doing homework.

"What did you guys need?" she asked.

"Dumbledore gave us a spell to help protect us from my mother and father." he told her.

"Great. What is it?" she asked, getting a little happier.

"It's called _Protezione_."

"What does it mean?"

"Protection. It's in Italian." he informed her.

"What do we do with it?"

"We put it up on all the doors and windows." Draco walked to her window and pointed his wand at it.

"_Cattivo Dovere non Passare._" he said and a gold light covered the window from corner to corner and then disappeared. Draco put his hand through the window. It didn't stop him.

"That's how you know I'm not evil. Dumbledore said that it's sort of like a shield to keep anyone who intends to do pure evil from coming in or going out." he said.

"What does the spell mean?" she asked.

"Evil Shall Not Pass." he said.

Hermione got up and walked downstairs. Draco and Harry followed her and watched her try it on the portrait door. Draco then moved over to the window and did it again and then he went up to his room. He did it on his window and bathroom door and then his door to the room. He walked back downstairs and went to Hermione. He kissed her lightly, but passionately.

"I hope this works." he said.

"Me too." she said, leaning into a hug with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? How did you like the Italian phrases? Well, let me know cuz it took me an hour to find those phrases…Lol… but anyways, I hope you liked it. These are the meanings of the phrases:

**Protezione**: Protection

**Cattivo Dovere Non Passare**: Evil Shall Not Pass


	18. The Christmas Ball

Chapter 18! I hope ya'll like this chapter, its about the ball so…I still haven't decided what to make happen still so here goes nothing! Well, at least nothing that's planned…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 18: The Christmas Ball

Hermione awoke the next morning in her room along with Draco. Harry didn't want to see Ron so he slept on their couch. Hermione looked up and saw that Draco was still sleeping. _Yes! _She thought to herself. She finally had woken up before Draco. Hermione silently thought about something and gave it a try. She leaned up and gave him a very passionate and deep kiss. As soon as her lips touched his, he started kissing back. He hadn't even bothered to open his eyes to see who it was kissing him, but he knew those lips anywhere.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked as she pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing…" she said.

"No, tell me, what are you smirking at?" he repeated.

"I've always wondered if it was true that guys wake up to the call of sex…" she said.

"And…" he was a bit confused.

"And you did. You woke up to my kiss." she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Very clever…" he said and flipped her over so that he was on top of her. He kissed her again.

"I would think so…" she replied. They kissed again, but didn't stop. They'd been there a few minutes when Harry knocked on her door.

"Hermione?" he called. Draco groaned and let her get up.

"Yeah?" she said as she opened the door.

"Dumbledore is in the fire." he told her. She looked back at Draco and he got up. They all went down to the common room to find the headmaster in the green flames.

"Hello." he said cheerfully, "I am just here to remind you that you are supposed to start planning the ball."

"I forgot about that…again." said Hermione. She blushed a bit and Draco smiled.

"Quite alright, Miss Gra- or Malfoy." he said smiling. "I would like you to get started today if possible. It will be on Christmas Eve and this will count as a grade also." he said.

"Alright, we can do that." said Draco.

"Glad to hear it, Mr. Malfoy. I must be going now, tah tah." his head vanished.

"I guess we better get started…" said Hermione and she walked over to the couch. "Do you want to help, Harry?" she asked him.

"Sure." he said and him and Draco sat down on the couch too. All three sat there planning almost ever detail except for some decorations that would already be up for the kids who go home for the Holidays. They sat there for a few hours before Draco had to leave for Quidditch practice. He kissed her lightly and went and got dressed. He kissed her again and then left.

Harry and Hermione saw that almost everything was done so they decided to go down to lunch because they had missed breakfast. They arrived at the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione saw Ginny glaring at her brother. Hermione figured she had found out what happened. Harry and Hermione sat down in front of Ginny and away from Ron.

"Hi you guys, what's up?" she asked them.

"Nothing." they replied together.

"I'm guessing you found out about last night?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yup, Mum sent him a Howler this morning. Dumbledore must've told her." she said plainly.

"You aren't upset with us for what we did?" Hermione asked, referring to Ron's bandages and bruises.

"Are you kidding? I want to kick his ass myself, but I don't want a Howler from Mum, especially one that was like his." she said. Hermione didn't reply. Both her and Harry started eating. After a few moments of stuffing their faces, Hermione asked Ginny if she wanted to go with her to Hogsmeade tomorrow to find a dress for the ball.

"I'd love to!" she said cheerfully. "I need a dress too, so we can help each other, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione replied and left for her dorm. She jumped on the couch and thought about the ball. Christmas Eve was only two days away, leaving tomorrow to shop for a dress and set up the Great Hall. She would make the finishing touches on the day of the ball and then have Ginny up in her dorm again to help her get ready again. She'd been thinking of what kind of dress she wanted when Draco came in from practice.

"Hey, how was practice?" she asked, moving over so he could sit down.

"Fine. We have a good team this year." he said.

"That's good. I'm very curious as to who will win the first match…Slytherin or Gryffindor." she said.

"I hope it's Slytherin, even if Potter and I called a truce, I still hope we pummel them." he said smiling. Hermione hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ow, girl." he said rubbing his arm, "What, is there a big target on my arm?" he asked jokingly.

"You'd be hurting a lot worse if there was." she told him.

"I'm sure I would be…" he said leaning over to give her another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ginny came to Hermione's dorm and asked her if she was ready for Hogsmeade yet.

"Almost, just let me grab my sweater and my money." she told her and ran up to her room. She came back down and Hermione yelled she was leaving for Hogsmeade to Draco, who was up in his room. He came down the stairs.

"I want to walk down with you guys." he said.

"Okay, but we're looking for dresses for the ball so we're going to have to split up at Hogsmeade." Hermione told him.

"Okay, I'll just go find a tux." he said casually walking over to them.

"Okay, let's go then." said Ginny. As they were walking down the halls, they ran into Blaise.

"Hey, I was just looking for you." he said to Ginny.

"Sorry, I went to go get Hermione. We're going to Hogsmeade, do you want to come?" she asked as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Sure, I'm guessing you both are looking for dresses…?" he asked the girls. They nodded. "Than I'm going with Draco." he said smiling. Draco laughed. They all walked down to Hogsmeade, splitting up as soon as they got there. Hermione and Ginny went into a nearby shop to look for dresses.

"Look at this one Hermione." said Ginny, pointing out a very skimpy dress.

"I don't think so Ginny." said Hermione, slightly laughing.

"Me neither, but I wanted to see what you would say…" she said scanning more dresses.

"Hey, Ginny, I think you would look good in this one." Hermione held up a red dress that looked like it would fit Ginny's hair color.

"I like that one…" said Ginny. "I think I'll try it on." she walked into a nearby dressing room. Hermione looked around more while Ginny tried her dress on. She came out and showed Hermione.

"I like it. It's just the right color for Christmas." said Hermione.

"Me too. I think I should just get some red shoes and maybe an accessory or two and then I'll be done, how about you? See anything you like?" she asked looking at Hermione. Hermione looked around and came across a white dress. It had another v-neck and the sides flared out so that if you spun around, they would come out. It had a had a silver ring at the bottom of the v-neck that held the cloth together, but it was more elegant than skimpy.

"That's gorgeous, Hermione. Go try it on." Ginny said excitedly. Hermione tried it on and walked out of the dressing room. She had no shoes on so when she stepped out, she twirled and it flared, it was sort of like the dresses people where when they salsa dance.

"I think that's the best you'll find, Hermione." said Ginny.

"Me too." said Hermione. They both went back into their separate dressing rooms and changed. They came out and found the perfect shoes for their dresses in the shoe section. They'd decided not to get any accessories, so they paid for their stuff and went to go find Draco and Blaise.

They'd been looking around only a few minutes when they saw them coming out of the Quidditch store.

"Hey!" said Hermione and Ginny in unison. The boys turned around and started walking towards the girls.

"Hey, are you guys done?" asked Blaise. They nodded.

"Wow, that was fast. Well, faster than most girls anyways." he said.

"Hey, we got lucky." said Ginny. They decided to go back up to the castle because it had begun to snow and it was already freezing. When they got to the Hogwarts gate, Hermione looked back at Hogsmeade and noticed that everything was lightly covered in snow already and people were starting to clear into shops for the warmth. Hermione smiled, she loved it when Hogsmeade looked like that.

"Hermione, you coming?" asked Draco, turning around.

"Yeah…" she said, turning slowly towards him and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked up to the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione posted the pairings of everyone in the early morning on the day of the ball. Once again, at the bottom of the list, it read:

Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy

Blaise Zabini Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter Cho Chang

Ron Weasley Pansy Parkinson

Lavender Brown Seamus Finnigan

Parvati Patil Dean Thomas

As everyone looked at the list, some of them whooped and threw high-fives at each other. Hermione watched as Ron glared at her and Draco, while Harry thanked Hermione by winking at her for putting him with Cho Chang, he still had a crush on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's room getting dressed for the ball. They were full of energy and Ginny couldn't wait to see what Hermione, Draco, and Harry came up with for decorations.

"I can't wait to see the Great Hall, I bet you guys did a great job." Ginny said while putting on make-up.

"It's nothing special, Ginny. It looks like a regular party." said Hermione coming out of the bathroom from putting on her dress.

"But still…" said Ginny, "I want to see it." Ginny looked over at Hermione. "Here, let me do your make-up." she said, beckoning Hermione to her side. She put white eye shadow, black eye-liner, and some blush on Hermione's face. Hermione had curled her hair too. Ginny's dress was a spaghetti strap and came to just above her knees. The front hung a little low, but also looked more elegant than skimpy. Ginny checked her make-up after she was done with Hermione. She wore red eye shadow, black eye-liner, some blush, and a light red lipstick. Both girls put on their shoes and walked over to the boys' room to see if they were ready.

"Come on out, you guys, we're going to be late." said Ginny through the door. They heard shuffling and Blaise opened the door.

"You girls look great." he said. Draco came up behind him.

"Yeah, you girls look beautiful." he said and leaned over to kiss Hermione. Blaise did the same. Both couples pulled away and started walking down the stairs. They walked all the way to the Great Hall and pulled open the doors. There were huge trees at each corner of the hall. There was icicles floating in mid-air and lights were drawn across the hall. They had also put garland around all the tables. Overall, it was very…Christmas-y.

"Great job…" said Ginny, looking around.

"Thank you, Ginny." said Hermione.

"You did great…again." Blaise said referring to the Halloween Ball. The couples found a table to sit at and Draco and Blaise went to go get drinks for the four of them.

"Loved how the decorations turned out." said someone behind Hermione. She turned around and was looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Thank you." she said and told him to sit down at their table. Draco and Blaise came back and sat down. Blaise asked Ginny to dance, so they left for the dance floor. Harry was waiting for his date and saw her arrive at the double doors. Apparently she had told him to meet her down here. Hermione and Draco were sitting alone, side by side.

"Come on, let's dance." said Hermione after recognizing a song that the band was playing. She pulled Draco out to the dance floor and they started dancing. When the song finished, it turned into a slow dance. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest and danced along with his body.

"I love you, Hermione." he said softly.

"I love you too." she said just as soft. They danced to a few more slow songs after that. Then, Dumbledore rose from his seat at the front.

"Happy Christmas to all." he said happily and proudly. "I would like everyone, but the seventh years to clear out and go back to your dorms, please." he said. Everyone groaned, but did as they were told. "Thank you." he said, "Now, I would like the seventh years to get with their partners, please, and stay with each other for the rest of the evening." he sat back down. Hermione and Draco continued dancing.

After about half an hour, a lot of the seventh years had gone back to the dorms because they were tired and wanted to wake up early for their presents. Pansy was with Ron when she cried, "Ron! Get back here!" she said and pulled on his collar to pull him back, it looked as though he tried to sneak off, but failed miserably. Everyone laughed at them, but continued on with their activities. Draco still had Hermione in his arms when all of the sudden BOOM! They heard a crash on the other side of the hall. All their heads snapped up and looked to see who made the loud crash, but Draco was already sprinting out of the hall with Hermione at his heel. He'd almost made it to the double doors when four Death Eaters appeared in front of them and more circled around them.

"Hermione, Run!" Draco yelled to the girl behind him.

"No, I'm staying!" she yelled back and was now back to back to him and throwing spells at any Death Eater she saw. Draco did the same.

"They're after you! Run now, Hermione!" he yelled pleadingly.

"No, they're after you too!" she threw a cruciatus curse at someone who was pointing their wand at her. She learned to fight Death Eaters fairly well when the fight with Voldemort broke out. She watched them yell in agony. She could see Harry fighting some Death Eaters across the hall too.

"Hermione!" he pleaded.

"NO!" she finalized their fight. They fought for a few more minutes, randomly throwing curses around the room when Hermione dodged a Avada Kedavra curse, but was hit with a Cruciatus Curse. She fell to the floor in agony, but didn't go down without a fight either. She randomly killed two Death Eaters with Avada Kedavra. Draco was right beside her and picked her up and ran for it. He held her the best he could while trying to use his wand to shoot spells.

"Harry!" he yelled. Harry looked around. He saw Draco with Hermione and ran to them. Hermione's eyes fluttered open slightly. She didn't faint, but she was in pain.

"Draco, put me down." she said.

"No, go with Harry and hide. I can handle my father." Draco said.

"No," she stood up, "I'm staying too." she said fiercely.

"Fine, but please watch yourself." he said and threw more curses out.

"Hermione! Behind you!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Hermione spun around and kneed a guy in his genitals, he fell to the floor clutching them, but as Draco turned around to throw another curse, someone grabbed Hermione and pointed a wand at her throat.

"Do anything else and she dies." said Lucius. Draco's eyes widened in worry, but his blood boiled. Hermione struggled to get free, but his grip was too hard.

"_Crucio!_" yelled Lucius at Hermione, she fell to the floor and screamed in pain. Two Death Eaters grabbed Draco, who was just about to lunge at his father. Draco looked around, his blood boiling, he saw Harry fighting more Death Eaters to get to Hermione. Lucius picked her up and walked toward the door leading to grounds outside. Draco tried with all his might to get free, but more were now holding him now. They were holding Harry too.

All of the sudden, the Death Eaters just disappeared, but not by Apparation, they just disappeared. Draco looked around. He didn't see anyone, but Harry. He fell to the floor and cried. Harry came over to him and pulled him up.

"Come on, let's go, we have to find Dumbledore…" Harry was near tears, but tried hard to not to let them come down. Draco wondered what could've happened to Dumbledore, one minute he was there, the next he wasn't. Harry and Draco walked to the headmaster's office and entered after getting off the staircase. No one was in there. They wondered where he could have gone, so they went back to the Great Hall to see if he was in there. They looked around and saw some people at the front of the Hall.

Harry and Draco walked up to them and saw that Dumbledore was on the floor in front of them on the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"The headmaster has been hit with one of the unforgivables and too many stunning curses." Madam Pomfrey fussed.

"Is he going to alright?" asked Draco.

"I don't know, a man of his age surely can't take all that at once. We need to get him to St. Mungo's." she said. She levitated him to the back room of the hall and disappeared behind it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I know its funky and weird, but bare with me here….let me know what you think…cuz I have no idea if this was good or not….I totally forgot about Dumbledore so I had to add him at the end…sorry, but I hope you review anyways…ttyl


	19. Is There A Plan Or Not?

Chapter 19. Okay, this is the fucking third time I've had to re-write this because the first time my computer crashed (which is why I haven't updated in a while…sorry!) and I lost all my files, and then my brother's stupid ass friend deleted the one I wrote last night, so I'm really sorry it's taken a while, but I promise I'll update more and faster! Keep reading please! (sorry if this is crap, but I'm trying to hurry up so you guys can read it)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 19: Is There A Plan Or Not?

Harry and Draco had been in the common room all night, not speaking. They were left alone with their thoughts all night, until the next morning when the silence was broken by a very nervous couple knocking on the door. Draco got up and answered it. It was Blaise and Ginny, they had just found out what happened last night at the ball.

"Hey, how ya holdin' up?" asked a worried Blaise, after Ginny made a beeline for Harry.

"Not good." said Draco and they walked over to the couch. No one wanted to talk about last night, but Blaise and Ginny really wanted to know what exactly happened and…about Hermione. Blaise broke the silence.

"Draco, "he paused, "what happened?" he asked simply, his voice slightly trembling. Draco took a minute before answering, but he joined Harry in telling what happened. Draco thought that the sooner they told them the sooner they could devise a plan to get Hermione back and safe.

"Oh my God, where do you think she is? Do you think she's alright? She can handle herself just perfectly fine, can't she?" she rambled worriedly. Blaise pulled her into an embrace to calm her down.

"Look, count us in for anything you decide to do, alright?" Blaise said over Ginny's shoulder and through her red hair.

"I'm pretty sure she's at the manor…probably in one of the dungeons." Draco said suddenly, he just wanted Hermione back, so he sub-consciously started a plan, but it wasn't fully developed, but he wanted to tell them what he had already.

"You're probably right…"said Blaise.

"But how we get her back is a total mystery." said Harry. Draco thought for a moment.

"Maybe I should just go and-" he stopped abruptly. He heard a faint whispering in his head. He brushed it off and continued.

"-Maybe I should just go and try to get her-" he stopped again, this time the whispering was louder.

"Does anyone else hear that?" he asked, they all gave him a puzzled look, but then his eyes widened.

_Draco? Can you hear me? Are you there? _Hermione's voice came in his head_, Look, Draco, if you can hear me, all you have to do is close your eyes and pretend to talk to me, but think don't talk _she thought to him. He did as she told him and he closed his eyes and pretended to see her face and thought, but didn't speak. _Hermione, I'm here _he thought. _Yes! I finally got it! _He heard her voice say a bit cheerfully. _Hermione, what's going on? How come I can suddenly hear you in my mind? _He asked, very curious as to why this was happening. _Dumbledore, he did something and told me what to do in my mind _she informed him. _I thought he was in St. Mungo's? _Draco asked. _Nothing can keep that man away from the school _she said as if that was totally obvious and that he should've known that.

All the while, the three friends were staring at Draco as if he was going insane. Blaise kept waving his hand in front of his face, but his eyes were still closed. Draco was making odd expressions on his face as he talked to Hermione.

"Helloooo?" asked Blaise a bit worriedly.

"Wha-" said Draco, suddenly coming back, "Oh, it's Hermione, we can talk in our minds." he said and went back to closing his eyes. The others wondered if he was going crazy because he missed her so much, even though he'd seen her last night.

"She's in the manor. She's chained up…no magic." he said with his eyes closed still.

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

"I told you I'm talking to Hermione…we can read each other's minds." he said and opened his eyes. They all were still looking at him funny.

He sighed, "I'm not crazy…We really can." he said, hoping this would win them over. It did.

"Well, what's going on? Is she alright?-" Ginny cut herself off before she started rambling again.

"Yeah, she's fine, she's at the manor." he told them. They all sighed in relief, but they wouldn't be totally relieved until Hermione was with them. _Hermione, we're coming to get you_ he thought to her. _Who's we? _She asked. _Blaise, Ginny, Harry, and I _he told her. _Do you have a plan? _She asked hopefully. _Not one that's fully developed_…he told her, he could hear her mentally sigh. _Well, I won't let you guys come until you have a plan…a _fully developed _one _she said sternly. _I'm not leaving you there alone_ he said just as stern. _Yes, you are, I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to one of you _she told him.

He sighed. He knew she was right, but he couldn't just leave her there until one of them came up with a plan. After all, Hermione was the smart one. He thought of something.

_Do you have any ideas? _He asked suddenly.

_You'd have to give me a while to think about that one…maybe I could come up with a plan…_she told him.

_Okay, will you think about that right now? The sooner you're out of there, the better…I'll keep you updated on everything that's going on, alright? _he added.

_Okay, I'll try to come up with something, but make sure you let me know if any little thing happens…_she warned him.

_Okay, I love you and good luck_ he said.

_I love you too…all of you for that matter_ she said and ended the conversation in their minds. Draco opened his eyes to everyone's expecting ones.

"She said that we can't go for her unless we have a plan, which she is currently working on." he told them. They nodded.

"What do we do now? We can't just sit here." said Ginny.

"I know, but I don't _want_ to just sit here either and we have nothing to do. We're not exactly Hermione, and can come up with full proof plans." he said truthfully. He knew that if they came up with a plan then there would be some kind of flaw that they didn't notice.

"True." said Harry. "How are we getting there?" he asked with curiosity.

Draco thought for a moment, "Brooms? We have a better chance at not being noticed if we come from above." said Draco.

"Alright…" said Blaise, "Now, here's a question that can stump you, "he told Draco, who quirked a brow at this and let him continue, "How do we get past all the Death Eaters?" Blaise said in all seriousness. Draco's face fell. He didn't know.

"I have no clue. Let's hope Hermione can figure that out…if not, then I guess we just wing it." Draco said, "We really don't have any idea what we're up against." he added. Everyone nodded.

"Nothing left to do, but wait." said Ginny after a few moments of staring into space.

"Nothing to do, but wait." Draco repeated just above a whisper. He was in his own world of thought.

After about ten minutes, Draco broke the silence because he remembered something Hermione had told him.

"I just remembered!" he said suddenly, almost making everyone jump out of their seats.

"Damn, Dude, what the hell could you have remembered that made you want to scar us half to death?" asked Blaise, a bit annoyed.

"Hermione said that Dumbledore was back at the school. She said that nothing could keep him away from the school and that he's the reason we can talk through our minds." he said, repeating Hermione and ignoring a slightly pissed off Blaise.

"Great, we'll go talk to him." said Ginny, but she pointed at Draco, "You have to stay here and see if Hermione came up with anything yet." she said warningly. Draco nodded, he was planning to do that anyways.

"Okay, let's go you guys." she said to Harry and Blaise and then they left. Draco had just closed his eyes to contact Hermione when someone interrupted him.

"Hello." said a female-voice. Draco's eyes flew open and he sighed with relief.

"Jesus Christ, Sarah, you nearly scared me to death." he said.

"Sorry." she said a bit troubled. Draco took note of this. Joseph hadn't said anything yet, he was standing next to Sarah and he also looked a bit troubled.

"What's going on?" he asked them. They looked at each other and then looked back at Draco.

"We're the reason-" Sarah started, but was cut off.

"Sarah, I don't think-"Joseph started, but Sarah cut him off too.

"He's going to find out anyways, and besides, I can't keep anything from my brother." she said warningly. Joseph sighed and nodded.

"Look, Draco, it's our fault that Dad and Mom escaped." she said nervously.

"How could that be your-" he suddenly remembered what they said in the infirmary. 'Something bad will happen for this privilege' Sarah had said.

"This is the bad thing that happened because you guys were able to visit us…" said Draco, more to himself.

"Yes." Sarah said, she looked like she wanted to cry. Draco stood up and walked over to her.

"Look, what's done is done. Don't worry about it." he didn't care that his father escaped because of her and Joseph. He was so glad to see his sister and for Hermione to see her brother. The only bad thing that's happening is that Hermione was captured, but he was right, what's done is done, you can't change that.

"Of course we have to worry about it, Draco. We're the reason Hermione is in-" Sarah was cut off by Joseph's hand on her mouth. Draco was getting impatient now because now he _needed _to know what was going on with Hermione.

"Hermione is in what?" he asked with his anger rising so easily. Just then, Harry and the rest of them came into the dorm. Draco looked at them and automatically regretted telling Harry the password. He didn't stop though.

"Hermione is in what?" he repeated warningly. Sarah looked paranoid, so did Joseph.

"We don't know. We just know she is in trouble." said Joseph, pulling his hand off Sarah's mouth. She averted her eyes. Draco closed his eyes and attempted to contact Hermione.

_Hermione, are you alright? _he asked. No answer.

_Hermione, are you there? _He asked again.

_Yeah, I'm fine…_she thought.

_Tell the truth _he said warningly.

_I'm fine, Draco, what's going on? _She said.

_That's not true, what are they doing to you? _He asked with worry in his voice.

_No-thing _she emphasized.

_Hermione, Joseph and Sarah are here. They said you're in trouble, now spill_ he told her.

_They haven't done anything, I haven't seen anyone for hours _she told him.

_Are you telling the truth? _He asked seriously.

_Yes_ she said, just as serious.

_Fine…do you have a plan yet? _He asked.

_No….Uh-oh _she said.

_What? _He asked.

_There's someone coming…it's…your mother _she said when the door opened.

_What's she doing? _Asked Draco.

_Um…she's…uh…_Hermione stuttered.

_Hermione, what is she doing? _He demanded.

_She's holding a whip _she was scared. Draco's eyes opened in alarm.

"We're leaving." he told everyone. They all looked at him funnily, everyone except Joseph and Sarah. "Hermione is about to be beaten by my mother." he hurried and grabbed his broomstick. He didn't want to waste any time. He was glad that he had his old brooms from over the years. He brought down one for himself, Harry, and Blaise and Ginny.

"Hurry up, we got to go." he told them worriedly, but angrily. They didn't hesitate. They got onto the brooms and went out the window. Joseph and Sarah just faded away, where they went, Draco had no idea, he just wanted to get to Hermione as fast as he could.

"Come on, you guys, hurry!" he kept saying over his shoulder, as they made their way to the manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is really short, but I really need to get something up soon. Anyways, I hope you like it. I know it wasn't very eventful, but this will do until to tomorrow or so, right? Anyways, I hope you liked it and review please!

K


	20. The Attempted Escape

Chapter 20. Okay, my computer is broken…again, so until I get it fixed, you will have to wait until the weekends for chapters. I'm sorry, but my bro keeps looking at porn sites and that gave us Spyware so my pc won't let me onto the Internet. I have to use my bro's pc, but he lives and hour away so I can only visit on weekends, I'm sorry, but please keep reading my story. (I'm sorry if they're short for a while too)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 20: The Attempted Escape

Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Harry landed quietly in the woods surrounding Malfoy Manor. They landed deep enough so they wouldn't be seen or heard by anyone. They quickly and soundlessly put their brooms behind a big oak tree, close to the edge of the forest, just in case they needed a quick escape.

"Shh…" Draco said calmly to no one in particular. "We must be very quiet and fast." he told them.

"Do you know where we're going or where we are?" whispered Harry nervously.

"Of course we do." said Blaise, walking next to Draco. Blaise and Draco silently agreed to use the secret escape route that they had used so many times to get away from Draco's parents. Blaise had grown up with Draco and always got in trouble with him. Blaise was beaten by Draco's parents too, however, he told his parents that he and Draco played rough that day. Blaise and Draco never told anyone about their childhood beatings together, even though most people guessed about Draco being beaten, but not Blaise.

"Almost there." said Draco, walking around some bushes until he finally pulled a branch and revealed the Malfoy Manor. "There." he said.

"Do you know how to get to the dungeons without being seen?" asked Ginny.

"I know this place like the back of my hand." He said and continued on into the woods, going around to the back of the manor. He lead them into a private entrance on the side of the house, and went down a flight of stairs.

"This way." he said, pointing to his left. They followed. He continued towards the end of the hall and turned into a room. Sure enough, there was Hermione, but she was lying on the ground, whimpering. She had long gashes along her body from the whip. Her white dress was flooded in red blood.

"Hermione!" they cried in unison while running towards her. She didn't move, but she was awake.

"What are you doing here? It's a trap, you need to get out of here, quick!" she said and winced in pain as Draco was in front of her.

"Not without you." he said seriously. " Can you stand to be picked up?" he asked, as if she hadn't told him what she said.

"No, I can walk…" she said honestly. She may have been in pain, but she's been in worse and could bear to walk and stand, possibly fight if they needed to. Draco unlocked the chains and helped her up.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been in more pain." she said firmly.

"How are you doing? What did they do to you? Oh my god, those look like they hurt so much." Ginny babbled, pointing to some of Hermione cuts.

"You really have to stop that rambling thing you do when something's going on, Ginny." Hermione said, she really didn't like when Ginny did that.

"Sorry, but we were so worried about you." Ginny said.

"I'm fine, but let's get out of here…I told you it was a trap, I don't know why you're still here, Draco." she shot at him, but she was really glad that he came for her. She didn't want to be whipped anymore.

"I don't care, I came for you and we're leaving with you." he shot back.

"I told you not to come without a plan." she said exasperatedly.

"Look, this is not a good time to argue." said Harry as Draco opened his mouth to retort.

"Fine…" said Hermione with a glare at her fiancé, but let it drop and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want anything to happen to you…or any of you." she said looking around at everyone.

"You're practically my sister now, since Draco and I grew up together, so we consider each other brothers and you're marrying him." Blaise said with a smile.

"Yeah, we consider you our sister too." said Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Look-" said Hermione, but she cut herself and went back towards the wall as fast as she could. The others looked at her as though she had finally lost it. She clipped her chains back on.

"Someone's coming!" she told them. "Quick, hide behind the door!" she said and they did as they were told. They made it just in time to see Draco's mother walk in with the whip.

"Ready to play again?" she said malevolently, tapping the rope on her hand.

"Fuck you!" Hermione shouted at her.

"Oh, such a naughty girl for using bad language….We'll have to fix that…" she drawled. She raised the whip as Hermione closed her eyes. _Don't do a damn thing yet, Draco _she thought to him and Narcissa whipped her across the midriff. Hermione didn't make a sound.

"Ahh, still not a sound…I'll just have to keep whipping you until I hear some precious screaming." she smirked and raised it again. _How the fuck do you expect me to just sit here and watch this? _He spat at her and watched her get whipped across her legs, his blood boiling.

"You fucking slut! You raped your own goddamn son for god sakes!" Hermione spat at her.

"I see my son told you about that…I'm guessing you know about Sarah?" she asked casually.

"Of course they do!" shouted Sarah, who, with Joseph, appeared in the room. Narcissa looked horror-struck. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

"You fucking bitch! I was your daughter and you didn't give a shit that _your_ husband killed me!" she shouted with her voice dripping with anger and pain.

"You and your brother needed to be taught a lesson." she said as if Sarah had never died. _Hermione, I can't take much more…_Draco thought warningly. _Fine, but do something full-proof she_ said. Draco pushed the door forward and saw that his mother's back was to him and she hadn't noticed any of the others.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted and pointed his wand at his mother. She dropped to the ground after yelling in agony.

"Come on!" he yelled at the others. "My father will be here soon." and he ran over to Hermione to unlock the chains. He helped her walk as fast as she could with her new slashes. He was just about to leave the exit when someone stopped him.

"Hello, son." Lucius said monotonously. Death Eaters surrounded them. _Hermione, we can't take all of them_ Draco thought. _We have to try, we defeated Voldemort, I think we can handle your father…_she thought nervously. _I hope you're right, Hermione…on my count we'll attack, okay? _he asked. _Okay_ she agreed.

"ATTACK!" he yelled and Harry, Ginny, and Blaise caught on immediately and attacked as well. Lucius just watched as the five kids attacked the Death Eaters. Hermione took on one, Draco took on two, Harry took on two, and Blaise and Ginny each took on one. Curses could be heard throughout the room. Hermione had killed her opponent and went to help Draco, she was bleeding profusely now and losing energy.

"Hermione, go sit down." Draco told her as she neared him.

"No, I want to help and I could be attacked just sitting there." she said seriously and threw a curse over her shoulder. She killed one and then Draco killed his. They both ran over to Harry, Ginny, and Blaise. Harry had killed on of his and was still trying to kill the other. Blaise had killed his too and went to help Ginny. Once Harry had killed his last and Blaise was working on his last, Draco walked towards his father.

"Why aren't you fighting, huh?" Draco asked.

"My son, "he chuckled, "I am much too powerful for you _children_ to handle." he smirked.

"Yeah, right. You're just as bad as a fighter as you are a father." Draco spat.

"Oh really?" he asked mischievously. "Well, if I'm _such_ a bad fighter, how about a duel? Father, Son duel?" he asked calmly, as if this was too easy. Little did he know how wrong he was.

"Alright, then." Draco said, except Draco didn't take his time on walking backwards to start the duel. Hermione wanted to help as she watched Draco fight his father, but she knew this was one of those things that he had to do alone, no help. She could tell the others understood this as well.

"Hermione, who are they?" asked Harry, pointing to Joseph and Sarah. Hermione quickly explained who they were and went back to worrying about Draco.

"How come you never told us?" asked Ginny, who joined in listening because her and Blaise were also wondering who the two kids were.

"I don't know…" she said, not really paying attention.

"I knew that looked exactly like Sarah." said Blaise with a sad expression.

"Did you know her?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, I've known both of them all my life. I was the only one Draco told about what really happened to her." he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, I didn't know you knew Sarah or I would've made Draco tell you so you could see her." said Hermione sympathetically.

"It's fine, I'll be right back." he said and walked towards her. Hermione saw them hug each other and start talking, but she could tell that Sarah was really interested in her brother and father right now. Hermione walked over there too and hugged her brother and then was drawn back to Draco.

Hermione was dying to help Draco. He was getting hit by curses, but was throwing as many back as possible at his father.

"Hermione, I won't let you go." said Joseph, who was holding Hermione back from going to Draco.

"Joseph, I need to help him, he won't last much longer." she protested.

"Hermione, he'll be fine. He can handle it. Remember, he needs to do this on his own." he said. Hermione let up and thought for a moment. She calmed and just watched, while Harry let her go.

_You can do it, Draco, you can beat him _Hermione thought, not realizing Draco had heard it. _I love you no matter what happens to me, even if I lose this battle_ he thought. _I love you too _she said. _Don't worry about me, I promise_ _I'll be fine_ he thought after hearing the worry in her thought. _You can't promise that _she thought, remembering the last time she said that. _We'll see what happens _he said.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its short, but its something, right? Anyways, Draco's eyes change colors with his mood in this fic and Joseph is her brother out of 4 brothers and 2 sister-in-laws. Anyway, review please! I will update soon…tomorrow I have to help my family clean…BORING!…but I don't have a choice, so hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow night or in the morning…not sure yet, but read and review please!

K


	21. St Mungo's Again

Chapter 21. I was looking at my past chapters and I realized that I make a billion mistakes no matter how many times I review what I've written…I hope you don't mind though… I do read everything I write before I post…Anyway, I realized that I had some name mix-ups in a couple chapters, but I'll be careful for that now…Okay, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 21: St. Mungo's…Again

Hermione dropped to the floor from fainting, she'd lost so much blood she could barely stand and now she was on the floor, along with Draco. Draco successfully killed his father, but of course he wouldn't make it out without an infamous Malfoy fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke at St. Mungo's…again. Her vision was blurry and her throat was, once again, dry from lack of water. She noticed there was something different from last time…no one was holding her hand. Her eyes darted open and she shot up as everything came back to her. She was very woozy and waited a moment for her vision to take in her surroundings.

"Whoa, it's alright, you need to stay down." someone said in front of her, but she couldn't make out who it was.

"What happened? Where's Draco Malfoy? How long have I been down? Will someone please tell me what's going on?" she demanded as she saw a nurse in front of her.

"If you let me answer than it will be _me_ that will tell you what's going on…" she said, but Hermione didn't care about the bitterness in her voice. She wanted to find Draco and find out what happened or if…if he even made it. This crossed her mind and her eyes widened. She couldn't make out who had yelled the last curse because both Malfoy's were men and they sounded alike to a person who just fainted.

"Sorry," she said, not much sympathetic, "but can you tell me if Draco Malfoy has been here?" she asked with her heart beating in her throat. The nurse pointed to a bed next to Hermione. Hermione's head spun and she saw Draco, lying in a bed, unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked with fear in her voice and her eyes still on him.

"He's in a coma…it's only been 24 hours since you both got here…" she informed Hermione.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione whispered.

"We've done all we can, it's up to him when the time to wake is…" she said a bit mysteriously, Hermione knew she meant that they can't do anything more and when he wakes up, no one will know until he does.

"Hermione!" her friends shouted at the door. Hermione looked at her surroundings again and saw that she and Draco were in their own room together. Harry, Ginny, and Blaise ran over to her. Obviously, they gave her hugs and the usual 'how are you feeling?' questions. Hermione noticed that Blaise wasn't asking anything after he hugged her, in fact, she didn't even see him. She looked around and saw him over by Draco's bed. He was staring at him with deep sadness just sitting in his eyes.

"He'll make it, I know he will…He's been through worse." Blaise said suddenly as everyone noticed that he was just looking at Draco. Hermione got out of her bed and walked crookedly and dizzily to him.

"Look, I know him almost as well as you do. I know he will make it, just give him time. I promise." she said making him look at her.

"You can't promise that." he said.

"I remember when I used to say that to Draco," she pretended to be in deep thought and smiled, "and every time…he proves me wrong."

He gave a weak smile, "He did that to me and Sarah for as long as I can remember too."

"See? You know he'll be just fine." she said.

"I guess you're right…." he believed her and knew that she was right, but he could have sworn he heard something other than reassurance in her voice, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Did he kill Lucius?" Hermione asked anxiously changing the subject. They nodded happily. She smiled back at them and let her thoughts run off. _I just lied to Blaise _she thought angrily_. How? _Asked her conscience_. Oh, now you come back to join my thoughts, huh? _She asked herself angrily again. _Yes, now answer my question…How did you lie to Blaise? _It asked. _I told him every time I say 'you can't promise that' Draco proves me wrong _she told it. _Isn't that true? _It asked. _No, he didn't prove me wrong this time, they don't know if he'll be alright _she wanted to ball her eyes out.

"Miss Granger, your tests have come back and you may go tomorrow." a nurse said, who just walked into her room and looked at her status reports. Apparently, she did much better than the last time she was there.

"But I don't want to go home." she slightly pleaded.

"Why not, dear? Surely, you want out of here?" asked the nurse sweetly.

"I can't just leave him here, I want to stay with him. He's my fiancé." she said and pointed to Draco.

"Ahh, I see…" she smiled sweetly, "I'll see what I can do about this." she gave another smile and left. Hermione thanked God she had a nice nurse.

"Hey, you guys, can you excuse us for a moment? I want to talk to Blaise." she asked and they nodded and left, closing the door behind them.

"I knew there was something you had on your mind…" he said and sat down. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, there is…" and she recounted her thoughts from a moment before.

"I see…," he paused, "Well, when he wakes up, that will show he proved you wrong once more."

"But what if he doesn't-"

"He will, Hermione, no Malfoy gives up that easily, especially Draco, he wouldn't just drop you without a lifetime of fighting." he said seriously. Hermione still wasn't very convinced and when she opened her mouth to tell him so, there was a knock on the door. She looked at Blaise and told the person to come in.

"I have a bit of good news." she said, "We are able to transfer Mr. Malfoy to your school's infirmary. We have spoken to the Head Nurse and she has agreed. You both may go back to school tomorrow." she said with a smile and left.

"Thank you." Hermione said right before she closed the door, but before the door was closed all the way, Harry popped his head in and asked if her and Blaise were and done and she nodded, ignoring Blaise's objection.

"Hey, we have to go for a little while," said Ginny when she came in.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"We were supposed to let Dumbledore know how you both are doing. He wouldn't let us stay overnight so we had to come check this morning." she said.

"Oh, okay…You go ahead." she said and they hugged her again and said their good-byes. Blaise kissed her cheek in a brotherly way and looked at her.

"He will be fine." he said and left, not giving her a chance to reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ginny, and Blaise owled her later in the night and told her that they couldn't come because Dumbledore said that she needed her rest and they would pick her up the next morning.

Hermione tried desperately to sleep that night, but wasn't successful. She had managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before she was woken up. She had woken up facing the same way she fell asleep, except now Draco wasn't in her vision.

"Where's Draco?" she asked, bolting up again.

"He's fine, he was already taken to the school." said Harry.

"Oh…" she said and asked for her clothes and walked slowly to the bathroom to get changed. She came out and grabbed Harry and Blaise's shoulders for support as they walked her down to the waiting room, where the fireplaces were. Blaise picked her up and he flooed them both back to the castle. They appeared in the infirmary and soon after Harry and Ginny came.

Hermione walked over to Draco's assigned bed and crawled in with him. The others took this as a sign that she wanted to be alone for a little while. They left. Hermione cried in Draco's unmoving arms and fell asleep with his body warmth.

She awoke abruptly in the middle of the night and realized how uncomfortable she was with her jeans and sweater she had on. She decided to walk back to her dorm and get some pajama pants and would come back to Draco when she was done.

She walked in her dorm and saw a huge Christmas tree in her common room with presents under it. Her jaw dropped and she rushed over to it to see if someone left a note to say who did this. They did.

Dear Hermione,

Your friends and I set up this tree up for you and put your gifts along with Draco's under it. I suggest you open one gift. The one that was laying under this note. (Hermione looked back where she picked it up and saw a gift) It is from your fiancé, I presume. I hope you are feeling better and well and I'm sorry about Draco. Good luck.

Dumbledore

Hermione was confused. _Why had he said good luck? _She asked herself and picked up the gift. It was shaped like a book, but had a bulging square shape in the middle. She unwrapped it and saw a book, along with a box with two rings inside it.

"What is this?" she asked aloud. She looked at the book title. It read Unusual Things for Unusual Situations. She opened it and saw that it was bookmarked. She turned to the page it was marked at and read:

**Wake Up Rings**

Steps:

1. Take the rings off the cover.

2. Spill a drop of blood into both rings.

3. Slip one ring onto the person's middle finger on the left hand that you want to wake up.

4. Put the other ring on your same finger.

5. Time varies on when the rings will work.

Hermione sighed, but prayed that these rings will work. She slipped pajamas on and booked it down to the Hospital Wing. She ran to Draco's bed side, but realized she forgot a step. She looked around for something sharp and found a tool on his bed side. She brought it to her forearm and pulled up. She really didn't feel a thing, or at least it didn't hurt her whatsoever. She opened the rings and put a drop of blood in each and closed them.

"_Episkey!_"she whispered at her arm and it healed. She put the ring on his finger and then put the other on hers. She felt a warm sensation crawl down her body from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. She looked up and saw that nothing had happened to Draco. She sighed, she hadn't really expected it to be that easy.

She climbed into bed with him and pulled the blanket from under him and pulled it over herself too. She again put herself against his unmoving arms or body and felt his warmth and fell back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione…" Blaise said, trying to wake her up.

"Huh?" she asked, without opening her eyes.

"Here, Harry and Ginny gave me your work, so you didn't have to go to class today." he said. He put her books on the side table.

"Thank you." she said, finally getting up.

"You're welcome…what's that?" he asked pointing to her ring.

"Oh…" she explained the gift since she figured Dumbledore didn't tell all of them what it was. She explained what she tried and how it didn't work.

"Oh, so that's what Dumbledore was being really secretive about…" he said.

"Yeah, thanks for the tree though. It was nice." she said.

"You're welcome…it was from all of us."

Silence.

Hermione suddenly picked up the book that she had brought with her the night before and opened it to the bookmarked spot and handed it to Blaise. He grabbed it and read it over.

"You did everything right, but why it didn't work, I have no idea." he said, still looking down at the book.

"Me either." she said.

"Let's just hope for the best, if this didn't work, then I have no idea what will…" he said and looked up. She had a tear falling down her cheek. He wiped it off.

"Listen, everything will turn out alright….Like you said, all we have to do is wait and give him time." he said. She smiled at him. She was glad he was becoming a really good friend to her, well a brother too.

He smiled, "Come on, let's go to dinner. You slept through everything already." he stood up and held his hand out for her. She grabbed it and pulled herself off Draco's bed. She turned around and pecked Draco on the cheek. She left with Blaise and went to the Great Hall with her pajamas on.

"Go have fun with your friends and then we'll all go see Draco, alright?" he walked over to his table after Hermione nodded. She walked to Harry and Ginny. They smiled at her and offered her some food.

"I'm not very hungry, you guys…" she said.

"You have to eat something." Ginny said.

"Okay," she said, just wanting to get it over with and put a piece of pumpkin pie in her mouth, but chewed slowly.

After about 20 minutes of talking, they decided to go see how Draco was doing. Even though she doubted it, she hoped he was awake. She walked over to the Slytherin Table to see if Blaise wanted to come and he did. They left for the infirmary.

Hermione walked a little faster than the others, but she slowed herself down at the thought of disappointment awaiting her inside the big doors. She heaved a gulp of breath and pushed open the doors. She let it out and walked slowly over to the still unconscious Draco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, the same routine was repeated, except Hermione was becoming less talkative and less…alive. She still slept with Draco, but begun her classes again. She hardly left his bed side, except for the times she did eat, to use the restroom, to get clothes form her dorm, and for classes.

Hermione had been eating less and less every day Draco was still in his coma. She'd become skinnier and paler in her graceful features.

"I'm not hungry." she would always tell them.

"Hermione, you've probably lost like ten pounds over the last few weeks…" protested Blaise. She never replied to this.

"Hermione, I'm just as sad as you are, but he will wake up." he grabbed her hands, "Look, I love him like a brother and you love him. Period. He won't leave us hanging like this…" he said, but Hermione could always tell that every time he said this, he would believe it less and less until he didn't believe it at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, was that better? I know this is a sad chapter, but I hope you can guess what will happen next chapter…Anyways, I can sort of post while at home, but it gives me a lot of problems in my chapter, so the chapter I post has a lot more mistakes in it than it was actually uploaded with so…yeah, but I need to know if I should do a sequel or how long I should let it go on for cuz I really don't know…. Please send me your vote by clicking that stupid, ugly button….Please! Lol ttyl

K


	22. Why Didn't I Think of That Before?

Chapter 22. Now, I would like to say congratulations to **GooseyCorsair **for guessing what would happen next and how it would happen…Anyway, I still need to know what you guys want me to do with this story…I'm not sure whether it really needs a sequel or what, but I'm going to at least continue this one until they are out of Hogwarts and right now its about a month after Christmas…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 22: Why Didn't I Think of That Before?

Hermione, of course, slept with Draco again that night, thinking on what Blaise, Harry, and Ginny keep telling her. She wished to God that she believed them, but she was becoming unsure about the love of her life. She spent time alone, just looking at him, thinking. The more she was left alone with her thoughts, the more she believed that he wasn't going to wake up for her or Blaise.

"I know what you're thinking…" said Blaise, walking towards her from the doors leading to the infirmary.

"No you don't." she said calmly.

"Yes, I do. It's written all over your face." he said just as calm.

"Oh really? Then what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking that he won't bother to wake up for you…that he'll just leave you hanging because you aren't good enough for him." he said casually. Hermione's face dropped.

"How the fuck did you do that?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"I told you it was written all over your face…" he said.

"Oh, shut up." she said annoyed that someone can tell what she's thinking.

"He will wake up for you…you mean everything to him." Blaise said warningly, but a hint of smile.

"How would you know? You aren't him." she said a bit more nastily than she wanted it to be.

"Trust me…I know." he said and walked away. Hermione sighed. _Damn him, how the hell did he do that? _she asked herself. _Oh well, at least he didn't reprimand me for skipping dinner_ she thought, not bothering to talk to her conscience.

She finished up the rest of her homework and walked back to her dorm to get pajamas. She didn't want to leave stuff in the infirmary, just in case more occupants came. She walked inside her dorm and saw that it was starting to collect dust on the furniture, shelves, and presents that she had not bothered to open without Draco.

She sighed and walked up to her room and got pajama pants on and walked back to Draco's bed side. She looked at him with longing. How she had wished to feel his warm touch and for him to hold her when she lied down next to him at night. She wanted to feel his lips on hers so much, but she didn't know how much longer she was going to last without him.

Her parents had begun to worry about her because she didn't want to come home for Christmas. Her brothers missed her much and wanted to see her, they hadn't even seen her after Joseph died and now her fiance, she told them she was engaged to Draco the first time she wrote to them after he fell into a coma, was in a coma and she wouldn't even leave his side. She wrote to them and told them she was fine and that she would see them some other vacation.

She'd received all of their gifts and notes of 'Get well soon' cards for Draco and her. She hadn't opened their presents either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was lying down on the bed next to Draco when she awoke in the middle of the night from a warm sensation that had crawled over her, the exact same one that had crawled over her when she put the rings on.

"What's going on?" she asked aloud, as Draco's body glowed gold and then hers did as well. She suddenly had an urge to do something she'd been afraid to do. She kissed him on the lips, deeply and passionately.

She kept kissing him and about after five, long seconds of kissing his warm lips, that weren't kissing back, she realized they began to move. She didn't stop. She kept kissing him harder as she felt the person next to her began to move and kiss her back just as longingly.

"Draco!" she piped as she pulled back. _Why didn't I think of that before? _She asked herself.

"Hermione." he said hoarsely, "What happened to me?"

"You've been in a coma for a month." she said, her face falling a bit. He pulled her chin up and kissed her again.

"What happened to you?" he said, looking her over. She was very skinny and pale still. She had bags again under her eyes and her eyes were so dark brown that they looked black.

"I…um…I…" she stuttered. Draco's body was still stiff from not moving at all. He managed to get a glass of water sitting on Hermione's side of the bed. She quickly helped him drink some down and put it back.

"Thank you." he said, "What happened?" he asked. He was referring the night of the duel.

"You killed your father, but you got landed in a coma. I don't know exactly, I passed out from blood loss the same time you passed out." she said nervously.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms for her. She didn't hesitate. She climbed in with him and savored his touched that she had waited over a month for.

"I'm so happy you finally woke up." she said.

"It was weird," he paused, "being in a coma."

"How? Isn't just like sleeping?" she asked.

"No, I heard everything you guys were saying. I saw everything that was happening, but it was like I was watching a movie." he said, staring into space.

"You…uh…heard everything?" she gulped.

"Yes…how could you think that I would just leave you?" he asked seriously, his eyes turning a misty gray.

"It felt a lot longer than a month for me," she explained, "everyday it seemed like it was a year… I don't know."

"I love you more than anything in the world." he said.

"I love you too." she said and kissed him again.

"Why didn't you eat when they told you to? You could have gotten really sick, Hermione." he said more lovingly than harshly.

"I wouldn't have cared…" he looked at her disbelievingly, "my life would have been nothing without you."

"I thought you were a really smart witch…" he said and smirked and she looked at him like he was stupid. He laughed.

"You said that it worked when I wake up to the call of sex…. I knew that was all you had to do to get me up, plus, use the rings."

"I didn't think about it. I was afraid to kiss you." she looked away from him.

"Why?"

"I was afraid that you would be in a coma for a long time and you would never be able to kiss me back, so I thought I shouldn't drive myself insane by kissing someone that I thought would never be able return it." she said with tears falling.

"I would rather die than not kiss you back." he said and pulled her up to him and kissed her, this time not stopping. They pulled away after several savored moments.

"You want to get something to eat?" Draco asked.

"I'm not hungry." she said.

"Too bad, you're eating. Just looking at you makes me feel horrible. You're so skinny and pale." he said.

"Aren't you tired anyways?" she asked, avoiding how many pounds she'd lost.

"Oh, of course," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I just slept a month and I'm so tired…" he pretended to be exasperated.

"Oh shut up." she said. He didn't listen and pulled her up. He pulled her down to the kitchens, carefully avoiding Filch or a professor. He got them a load of food and went back to the Heads' Dorm with Hermione.

"Damn, didn't the elves clean?" he asked, wiping his finger on the desk and looking at it. It was practically black from dust.

"I don't know." she said, and walked to the tree. He followed and shoved a pumpkin pasty in her mouth. She chewed it slowly and relentlessly.

"How come you never opened these?" he asked pointing to the presents.

"I didn't want to do it without you….I want to ask you something though…"

"Shoot."

"Why did you get me that odd book? It came in handy, but what made you think of it?" she added.

"I know my father more than anyone will know…I knew he would do something to me that would require that page that I marked. I've actually used it before on Blaise from a beating my father had given us…except I didn't kiss him though, I just had to use the rings." he added quickly. They laughed.

"I see…that's cool, I'm glad you thought ahead." she smiled at him. Her face seem to light up more every minute now that he was awake. Her eyes weren't black anymore either.

"Me too. Here, this one's for you." he said and gave her a gift.

The love of my life,

I love you so much and I can't wait until we're married to make it permanent. I would never dream of leaving you for anything.

Love,

Draco

She read the note it had in it the ribbon. She looked up at Draco.

"All you had to do was read that and you would've known that I wouldn't just leave you…" he said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry…I just couldn't bear to be in here for more than a minute." she said truthfully.

"Understandable….open it." he said. She did so. It revealed a beautiful velvet box, for a necklace. She flipped it open and gasped. It was a beautiful necklace, with a thin gold chain and it had held a locket that was heart-shaped. There were diamonds going around the edge of it. She opened it up and saw two great pictures. On the left side, was Draco and Sarah in a moving picture at the ages they are now. On the right, there was a picture of Joseph, he was waving at her and she saw that it was a school picture she had seen at home.

"I love it…" she said and looked up.

"How did you get these pictures?" she asked.

"We did it when you weren't around and Joseph just gave me one from your home." he said.

"Thank you so much." she said, as tears of joy sprang to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"Here, I got you a gift too." she said and picked a gift up from in front of her.

"You didn't have too…" he said seriously.

"Yes, I did. Open it." she demanded lovingly. He opened it and saw a chain connecting to what looked like a dagger with a dragon curled around it. He took it out and put it on. It was silver and about two inches tall and an inch wide. The dragon was twisted around the blade and hooked onto the handles.

"Whoa, this is way cool." he said.

"I thought you would think so…" she smirked.

"How did you know I like dragons?" he asked curiously.

"That night when you were reading the book about dragons. The first day we got here. I saw the title of the book you were reading when I sat down in front of you."

"I see….You just remember everything, don't you?" he asked sarcastically. She laughed. They continued opening her presents until they were finished and tired. They, Hermione too, ate a little bit more and then left for the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey had a heart attack if she didn't see them there.

Hermione cuddled up into his arms and pulled the blanket over her. She felt his arms pull her tighter and sighed happily. She'd been waiting over a month for that feeling and was glad she had it now and hopefully…forever. They fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco!" Blaise shouted as he ran into the infirmary. Everyone knows that Dumbledore doesn't miss a trick and had obviously warned Blaise, Ginny, and Harry. Blaise came first down to Draco's bed. Harry and Ginny walked in, out of breath from running after Blaise. Blaise's yell hadn't woken up Hermione or Draco, who were still asleep in each other's arms.

"Draco!" Blaise whispered loudly. Draco's stirred, but didn't wake.

"Draco." he said with voice this time. Harry walked on the other side of the bed to where Hermione was.

"Blaise, obviously you don't know how to wake these two up…" Harry said, "watch and learn." Harry raised his hand and went to wake Hermione up, but of course, like before, Draco's hand snatched his before he touched her.

"I told ya so." said Harry. They laughed. Draco opened his eyes warily. He looked up and saw Blaise.

"Hermione, wake up, everyone's here." he said, but she didn't move, she was too comfortable in his arms.

He turned back to everyone, "I wonder if it works on her…" they looked at him oddly, but he continued. Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione. She awoke instantly and was kissing him back. He was still kissing her, while leaning up as she followed suit, not breaking their lips apart.

"It works on you too." he said when the pulled away.

"I guess so." she smiled. Draco stood up and hugged Blaise. He was so happy that Draco was awake, he was ecstatic.

"I knew you'd wake up, man." he said cheerfully.

"Actually, all was needed was a simple kiss." he said and looked at Hermione. They both explained the events of the night before. Hermione started telling her part on how she woke up and had an urge to kiss him and he told the rest.

"Whoa, who knew that the person that was dying most for you to wake up…literally," Blaise added, referring to Hermione, "was the same person that could wake you up."

"I know… I got her to eat though…last night." Draco said, Hermione blushed, but because she knew it was true that she was dying slowly without Draco and given another month or two she would have been. Draco still smiled at her red cheeks, even though he knew the reason she was blushing in the first place.

Just then, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey came in. He glided over to their bed, holding a bag of lemon drops. He offered them one, but they refused.

"I see that our young Mr. Malfoy has finally awoken." his eyes twinkled.

"Yup, good as new." said Draco.

"I can see that." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now that we have that sorted out, how about a little breakfast? I see Mr. Zabini didn't want to wait that long to see his friend." he chuckled again.

Everyone nodded and proceeded out the doors, Draco and Hermione still in their pajamas. Dumbledore opened the doors wide and every head in the hall turned their way. Everyone applauded for the five kids trailing behind Dumbledore.

"Your defeat against your father was in the _Prophet_ and everything." whispered Hermione.

"Thanks for the update…" Draco said. He kissed her as they were walking. They could hear jealous sighs as Draco did so. Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself as she sat down next to Draco at the Gryffindor Table along with Blaise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think that was a lot better, don't you? Anyway, I don't know how to continue after the wedding, which will be in the next chapter or so. I need to know if I need a sequel or just an epilogue. I really need to know, help me out here please!

K


	23. Dumbledore, The Priest

Chapter 23. This chapter is going to have the wedding in it so let me know what you think. I don't know if this is just going to show where Dumbledore marries them only, but he's going to marry them and then they're going to have a bigger wedding after school ends. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 23: Dumbledore, The Priest

Over the next few weeks, Hermione gained her weight back and her face became brighter. Her and Draco hardly left each other's sides. They had also been talking about getting married. They wanted Dumbledore to marry them as soon as possible. They just couldn't wait.

"Professor?" Hermione asked as she and Draco entered the Headmaster's office.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, sitting at his desk.

"Uh…, Professor, we were wondering if we could talk to you about something…" she proposed.

"Sit." he said, smiling. They did so. Hermione and Draco both explained that they wanted him to marry them and then they would have a bigger wedding at the Manor in the summer.

"I would be delighted." he said calmly, but happily. Hermione squeaked happily and hugged Draco. She stood up and walked towards Dumbledore's desk.

"Thank you so much, Professor. We can't wait." she said and her and Draco left.

"Should we set a date or should we let him set it?" Hermione asked, stepping off the staircase.

"I think we should let him…we have no idea what his schedule is actually like." Draco smiled.

"Good thinking." she said. "I have to go to Hogsmeade with Ginny sometime to get a dress. Nothing Fancy, though. I'll wait for the big wedding for that." she smiled at him.

"Sounds like fun…" he replied sarcastically. She hit him in the arm playfully. They laughed.

"That's why the guys _aren't_ supposed to go." she said.

"Thank God…" he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Hermione had already told Ginny, Harry, and Blaise what was going with the wedding and now she was walking to Hogsmeade with Ginny to get her dress. How could she get a dress without one of the biggest fashion queens?

"I really like this one, Gin." Hermione said, twirling around in a gown.

"I don't know…ooh, how about this one?" she asked, picking one out. Hermione shook her head.

"Suit yourself." Ginny said and walked into the dressing room. Hermione looked around more. She saw one she liked hanging on a rack. She took it off and put it up against her body to see how it looked. It was a white spaghetti strap and it came just down past her knees. It had ruffles on the end, much like her Christmas one, but this one was even at the bottom and was a spaghetti strap. She went into the room next to Ginny and changed.

"Hurry, Hermione, I want to see," dragged Ginny impatiently.

"Alright, already." said Hermione. She opened the door and came out to a beautifully dressed Ginny as well.

"You look lovely, I think it's perfect." said Ginny, eyes wide.

"You look really good yourself, that lavender looks great on you." Hermione said. Ginny blushed slightly. This time, Ginny was wearing a v-neck and it came just past her knees, like Hermione's. Ginny's was a light lavender and swayed with Ginny's body as she walked.

"I think we should get these, Hermione." said Ginny.

"Me too, do you think Draco will like this one?" Hermione asked.

"With your body, he'd love it even if you were dressed in rags." Ginny smiled.

"Oh, hush up." Hermione scolded, but Ginny could tell that Hermione was flattered by her deep crimson blush.

"Come on, we have to pay for these." said Hermione, steering the conversation in a different way.

"Okay."

They paid for their dresses and went to find Ginny some shoes. Hermione was going to wear the same shoes she wore at the Yule/Christmas Ball, since they were white and she bought another white dress. They found matching lavender shoes for Ginny and walked back up to the castle.

Hermione and Ginny parted at Gryffindor Tower, where Hermione left Ginny, and she went to the Heads' Dorm to find Draco.

"Draco?" she half-shouted. "Draco, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." he said, walking down from his stairs. She walked over and kissed him lightly.

"Okay, just making sure." she said after they pulled apart.

"Alright…did you get your dress?" he asked, pointing to her bag.

"Yeah, but _you_ can't see it." she teased.

"Oh, come on, why not?"

"Because the grooms aren't supposed to see the dresses before the wedding." she said simply.

"Oh that reminds me, Dumbledore said he can do the ceremony whenever we're ready." Draco told her. Hermione's face lit up.

"Great. When do you want to do it?" she asked excitedly.

"How about this weekend? After all, we could get married in Dumbledore's office and all we need is Ginny, Blaise, and Harry and I have a tux already." he said.

"I think that's great." she said and kissed him deeply. "I'll owl Ginny and Harry and you can owl Blaise, alright?"

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Ginny said calmly, her and Hermione were in a secret room above Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you, Ginny, you have no idea how great this feels." Hermione said happily. Ginny had done her make-up and had helped her with her hair. Hermione was wearing her white dress and her white shoes.

"Hopefully, I will soon." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think I really love Blaise, and not that kind of puppy love either." Ginny had an ear-to-ear grin.

"Oh that's great, Ginny." Hermione hugged her maid of honor.

"Come on, Draco, Blaise, and Harry are waiting for us." Ginny said.

"Okay…I wish I knew how to call Joseph and Sarah. I really wanted them to come, but I haven't seen them." Hermione frowned.

"Don't worry about that…right now." Ginny smirked, but quickly smiled to cover it. Hermione gave her a confused look, but didn't push the topic. Ginny leaned her head outside the door and nodded. In came Blaise, Joseph, and Sarah. Hermione squealed happily and hugged Joseph.

Blaise and Ginny were arm in arm, right behind Joseph and Sarah, who had agreed to go together down the stairs, even though they weren't really attracted to each other in that way. They got their queue and opened the door. First was Joseph and Sarah, not immediately followed by Ginny and Blaise.

"Good luck." Ginny whispered before she left. Each couple split up to their sides behind the groom and where the bride would be. Harry was already behind Draco, although he wasn't the Best Man.

Hermione heard her queue and descended the stairs slowly. A huge smile plastered on her face. _Beautiful_ Draco thought as he watched her ever move. Hermione reached him and he grabbed her hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to wed this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony." Dumbledore said happily and joyously. He continued in the same tone. (A/N: I don't know how an entire wedding goes so it will skip parts.)

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take the Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Draco said and turned to Blaise. Blaise handed him the ring. Draco slipped it onto Hermione's finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take the Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Dumbledore repeated.

"I do." Hermione said and took the ring from Ginny and slipped it onto Draco's finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Draco, you may kiss the bride." Draco didn't hesitate. He cupped his hand on Hermione cheek and pulled her in to a deep and passionate kiss.

"WOOO!" Everyone yelled behind them. Hermione and Draco both smiled into the kiss and pulled apart. Hermione threw herself onto Draco.

"We're married, Draco." she said disbelievingly.

"I know." he smirked. Hermione kissed him again.

"The Hermione Granger is actually married before any of us." Harry said happily and hugged his best friend.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Hermione said sarcastically. "Come on, party in the Heads' Dorm!" Hermione shouted jovially. Everyone joined in the couple in walking to the dorm, talking madly. Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he saw the happy couple leave his office.

"Oh hold on you guys," Hermione said, she turned around to face Dumbledore.

"We can't thank you enough, Professor, for doing this for us." she said and locked her fingers with Draco's.

"My pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." he said, they turned and left. They all walked back to the dorm, but after they knocked twice and said the password, Draco picked Hermione up bridal style and brought her inside.

"Nice move, Bro." said Sarah, as everyone filed in after them. Draco really didn't have a chance to answer. He was too busy kissing Hermione as he set her down on the couch.

"Save some for tonight!" Blaise half-shouted to get their attention. They pulled apart and Hermione was turning as red as a beet. Draco laughed aloud at this, as well as the others.

"Come on, let's party!" Ginny said and with a wave of her wand, champagne and wine glasses appeared on the table. Blaise popped the top and Ginny handed everyone glasses.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my brother, and my new sister-in-law!" Sarah said and raised her glass.

"Here, here." the others said and raised their glasses and then drank some.

"Thank you all very much and we would like to tell that we are having a bigger wedding this summer at Draco's manor…we hope you all can make it." Hermione said.

"Of course we will!" Ginny pretended to be offended. They laughed. Everyone talked merrily for a couple hours before they decided to give Hermione and Draco some 'alone' time, even though they said they were just tired and needed sleep.

"Thanks for coming, you guys, it meant a lot to us." Hermione said before they left.

"You're welcome, Hermione," Harry and Ginny said while giving her a hug.

"I want details tomorrow." Ginny whispered very quietly in Hermione's ear. She blushed and Draco took a wild guess at what Ginny had whispered and smirked inwardly. Sarah and Joseph had left about a half-hour before. Sarah had winked at Draco, without Hermione and Joseph seeing.

Blaise winked at Draco, "Be careful, dude, she could still be sensitive since your father's visit." he warned, but smirked the Slytherin smirk. Draco smirked back and said good-bye. Blaise hugged Hermione and said good-bye to both of them and left.

As soon as the door closed, Draco turned to Hermione and kissed her deeply. She didn't refuse. He pulled away and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up the staircase to her room and shut the door behind them.

He returned back to kissing her. Meanwhile, moving backwards until they fell onto the bed. Draco moved Hermione up onto the bed and moved on top of her. He pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, I am, Draco." she said just as serious. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled down, smashing his lips onto hers. He pulled her dress up above her head, which left her in her bra and underwear. He smirked and took off his own shirt. She fiddled with his pants until she got them unbuttoned and unzipped.

Draco smiled into the kiss as he felt her get frustrated, trying to get his pants off. He decided to help her. He was now left in his boxers. He pulled away from the kiss again and looked her in the eye. She nodded. _Thank God _he thought to himself. He unlatched her bra and took off her underwear. He followed with his boxers. The entire time, their eyes never left the other's. Draco didn't need to look over her body to know it was just as beautiful as her personality.

Draco loved the feeling of her skin. He loved everything about her for that matter. He loved how she moved, and how she made him feel when they were having fun, even if she didn't know it. Their bodies fully stripped of clothes now, Draco leaned down into a passionate kiss. Hermione deepened it by giving him entry to her mouth.

Draco slowly entered her as he was kissing her. She pulled away and arched her back with a intake of breath.

"Relax, Hermione, just relax." he said reassuringly. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked after seeing she was wouldn't relax that easily.

"No, don't stop." she said painfully. He pushed a little deeper and pulled back. He continued the same movement until she began relaxing more. He began going deeper and faster. She had relaxed all the way when she finally grabbed the back of his next and pulled him into a kiss once more.

He moaned into her kiss as he began moving faster into her. She moaned simultaneously. He smiled as he realized her back was arched again, but in pleasure, not pain. He pumped until their bodies were covered in sweat and both had reached their climax.

"Draco, I love you." she said, catching her breath.

"I love you too." he said right before he stopped. Hermione could feel tiny pinpricks of joy and satisfaction cross her body.

"Again?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Again." she confirmed. _This is going to be a long night _Hermione thought happily, not realizing Draco had heard it. Draco smirked and laughed inwardly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know that was weird and short, but if you recall chapter 13, I said I would feel awkward about these scenes because my best friend and all, but I mean, come on, you can't have a wedding and not give a preview of what happens on the wedding night…. Anyways, I won't update until I get some reviews telling me whether I should just have an epilogue or a sequel….so you better review…ttyl

P.S.: sorry that the wedding and the wedding night weren't very descriptive, I didn't have time. (the way everyone looked, Draco's tux, Hermione's dress, the room, their friends, etc.)

K


	24. The Morning After

Chapter 24. I still want responses on what my viewers want me to do with this story…Anyway, I'm hoping you all liked the last chapter. I'm sorry again for not making it more descriptive, but I didn't have time and I wanted to update soon because I went to my bro's house for the last couple of days and their computer doesn't have internet and all so…yeah, but I'm trying to keep up with you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 24: The Morning After

Draco woke up to the smell of Hermione's hair. He opened his eyes and the night's events came back to him. He grinned from ear-to-ear. He leaned up and looked at his wife. They were both covered up in the blankets with no clothing on. He wiped a single strand of hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

He smirked to himself and decided to wake her up. He kissed her lips until she was kissing back and he smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her. She yawned.

"Great." she smiled.

"I sure hope so." he grinned evilly. "Last night was fun, huh?"

"Do you feel the need for me to answer that?"

"No." he smirked. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily. She kissed back the same. He moved over to her until his torso was on top of hers.

"Not now…" Hermione said, pulling back from him unwillingly. He gave her a puppy dog face.

"No, I'm sore enough as it is, I want to at least be able to walk down to breakfast." she said seriously. He sighed and looked down and then looked back up and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower," she got up and walked to the door, "but you're welcome to join me." Draco hopped up and followed her into the shower.

About twenty minutes later, they got out and separated into their rooms to get dressed. They met up in the common room and left for the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't as near sore as she was last time. She could walk normally and only feel as though she forgot to stretch before running a mile or something of the sort.

They walked towards the double doors and locked fingers before pulling the handles. They pushed them open and everyone's head turned their way. Suddenly, everyone started cheering. 'Congratulations, Hermione!' and 'Way to go, Draco!' could be heard throughout the hall. Hermione looked at Draco and nodded her head towards the Gryffindor Table to show she was going to sit with her friends.

Draco nodded, but before they let go, everyone started to bang their fists and cups on the table.

"I thought that was only a muggle tradition?" Hermione said to Draco.

"Nope." he smiled and pulled her into an intoxicating kiss. Everyone whooped and cheered again. Draco pulled away and looked at her. She smiled and turned away towards the table, as did he.

"Hermione, we heard all about your wedding from Ginny." said Parvati, who was next to Harry and next to Hermione was Ginny.

"Go figure." Hermione said and looked Ginny.

"What? You actually thought that I could keep something like that secret?" she smiled. Hermione laughed. "Well?" she asked.

"'Well' what?" Hermione said with a confused expression.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Hermione…" Ginny smirked. Hermione got it.

"Ohhhh." was all she said.

"Well, give us some details!" Parvati squeaked quietly so no one would hear, but Harry heard.

"Did someone call my name?" he pretended and smiled at Hermione. "Congratulations, Hermione." he said and kissed her cheek. He got up quickly to get away from the giggling girls. Hermione began eating while the girls gawked at her.

"Well, dish!" Ginny said.

"I think that is private and that's for me to know and you to never find out." Hermione said and smiled.

"Oooh, that good, huh?" Lavender piped next to Parvati. Hermione sighed and nodded. The other girls shrieked quietly in excitement. Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated it when girls did that.

"If you must know, then yes….Let's just say that March 1st was one of the happiest days of my life." Hermione grinned, but let it drop as soon as the girls squeaked again.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ginny blushed at Hermione's glare when they shrieked, "but we can't help it….you have to admit, your husband is _sexy_." she laughed.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Draco suddenly appeared behind Hermione and watched as Ginny turned as red as her flaming hair. He smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Draco Malfoy, the one who planned on never getting married or settling down anytime soon, was the first one out of all of us." Blaise stated as Draco sat down. "Tell me, was it worth it?" Blaise pretended to be a newscaster and held an imaginary microphone to Draco.

He smirked, "The wedding night was."

Blaise smiled, "Alright, Draco!" he said and gave him a hi-five. Pansy glared at them a few seats down the table.

"What's the matter, Parkinson? Did someone take your 'Drakie-pooh'?" Blaise said and everyone around him laughed. She scoffed and left, holding the urge to turn around and smack him.

"Dude, I have been waiting all morning for that." Draco said.

"Me too." Blaise said. Draco began eating his food. When he was finished, he went to see if Hermione wanted to take a walk with him. He got up and said bye to Blaise and went towards the Gryffindor Table. Hermione didn't notice him so he came behind her.

"Sorry, Hermione," he heard Ginny say, "but we can't help it…you have to admit, your husband is _sexy_." he saw her laugh.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" he smirked and watched Ginny turn red from embarrassment. He walked up to Hermione who turned her back to him to grab a book that was in front of her. He leaned her head back and kissed her upside down.

He pulled away, but still held her head upside down, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." she got up and he grabbed her hand and walked out of the hall.

They walked in silence all the way out to the lake. They stopped by a tree and sat down, Hermione sitting in Draco's lap.

"I never dreamed I would have this." she said suddenly.

"Have what?"

"This…" she looked around, "Love, marriage, happiness…" she said slowly. "I planned on going through Hogwarts then getting a job and moving into an apartment by myself." she continued. "I didn't plan on marriage or falling in love, hell even having a boyfriend wasn't on my list."

"I planned on it, just not anytime soon." he said. "Why didn't you plan on having all that sometime?" he asked suddenly curious.

"I was alone up until I got with you. I never had anyone with me. I just figured that it would be like that forever." she said, eyes fixed on nothing.

"Well, you were wrong, weren't you?" he smiled and kissed her.

"Yes, I was. For once, I'm happy I'm wrong."

"Me too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm married!" Hermione said happily to her parents. Dumbledore had granted them, Draco too, to visit Hermione's parents to tell them about their marriage. At the current moment, her parents were staring at her in shock.

"You're what?" her mother said.

"I'm married, Mum, Dad." Hermione held Draco's hand tightly.

Her mom sighed, "I'm happy for you, dear." she hugged Hermione tightly.

"Dad?" Hermione asked hopefully.

He looked Draco over and sighed, "Do you love him?"

"With all my heart."

"Do you love my daughter?" he turned to Draco.

"Very much."

"Will you treat her well, take care of her and keep loving her?" he asked.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else." Draco said.

He looked Draco over again and waited a moment, as if he was in deep thought, and then spoke, "I approve," was all he said. Hermione's face lowered, but not much.

"Fine, can we talk more later? I need to tell Danny, Greg, Ryan, Terryl, and Kim." Hermione said.

"Yes, dear." said her mom and Hermione pulled Draco's arm out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Everyone come down here!" she shouted up the hall. Three boys and two girls came down, one of them pregnant and the other holding a one-year-old.

"Who is that?" Danny said, referring to Draco.

"Everyone, this is my husband, Draco." she said without a stutter.

"Excuse me?" asked Greg.

"Greg, this is my husband. I got married on the 1st of March." she said sternly.

"Why would you do something like that?" Ryan asked.

"Because I love him," she said harshly. She expected her brothers to be this way.

"You love him? Right…" Danny asked disbelievingly.

Hermione glared, but she didn't expect her brothers to believe she fell in love because she'd never been with anyone. She also knew they would accept Draco one way or another. They were just overprotective of her.

"Do you have the audacity to doubt my veracity and insinuate that I am prevaricating?" her eyes narrowed.

"What?" the boys asked confusedly in unison.

"That means," she let go of Draco and walked up just a few inches from their faces, "do you _dare _call me a liar?" she asked threateningly in a low voice. She walked back to Draco and took hold of his hand again.

"We think it's great," said Kim and Terryl at the same time. "I'm Terryl, Hermione's sister-in-law" Terryl stated her name as she held out a hand to Draco, "pleasure to meet you…I'm married to that one." she pointed to Greg

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure's all mine." he said and shook her hand.

"Kim," Kim stated and held out her hand too, "I'm married to that one." she pointed to Danny.

"Pleasure to meet you too, are you Hermione's sister-in-law as well?" Draco asked casually, while on the receiving point of the boys' suspicious looks.

"Yes, I am." she said and both girls gave Hermione a hug with a little trouble, Kim because she was pregnant and Terryl because she was holding Kelsi.

"He's a keeper, Hermione." said Terryl.

"Thank you…How far along are you now, Kim?" she asked suddenly turning towards Kim.

"Eight months." she said. "It's a baby girl, but we can't decide on a name." she turned back to Danny and Terryl turned back to Greg. They were obviously mad at their husband's for not being happy for Hermione, let alone scrutinizing her husband.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Hermione asked the boys. Danny, although he was only the second oldest, was the most overprotective. He walked towards Draco. Hermione stepped in his way before he got there.

"I don't _need _your approval, but there will be _serious _consequences if _all_ of you don't accept him." her eyes narrowed and her voice low and determined. Danny stared back into his sister's eyes. He sighed.

"Do you love her?" he looked over Hermione's head because he was much taller. _They don't sound one bit like their father, do they? _Hermione asked Draco sarcastically in his mind. _No, not at all _he thought just ask sarcastically.

"Yes, I do." Draco said.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" he asked more curiously than angrily.

"I killed my parents for her." he said automatically. Danny looked taken aback, as well as the others. Hermione explained dully on how his parents were murders who escaped prison and came after them. Then she explained the duel and how he was in a coma for a month, she emphasized that she almost died because she missed him so much.

Danny looked at the other brothers, as though they were talking in their minds. He looked back at Hermione, "We like this one." he smiled.

"You better. Otherwise, you'd be screwed because I wouldn't leave him for anything in the world." she jumped up and hugged all her brothers. Draco sighed in relief.

"Welcome to the family," said Greg, who was the oldest, and shook Draco's hand.

"Thank you," Draco said.

"Dinner is served." Tom suddenly appeared from the entrance to the Dining Room.

"Thank you, Tom. Oh, Tom?"

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked kindly.

"This is my husband, Draco Malfoy." she said and pulled him closer.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." he said and disappeared before Draco replied.

"Come on, everyone, let's eat." They all moved into the dining room and sat down. Danny next to Kim, Kim next to Greg, Greg next to Terryl, Terryl next to their daughter Kelsi. On the opposite side of the table was Ryan next to Hermione, Hermione next to Draco, and the parents sat at each end of the long table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jesus Christ, Hermione." Draco said as he plopped down on the couch in their common room.

"What?" she asked she plopped next to him.

"Did your brothers grow up next to a power plant? They're bloody tall!" he said.

"No! They just have a different father than I do." she said with a little laugh. He looked at her funnily.

"You mean that wasn't your father with your mother?"

"No, that's my step dad. My real father ditched us when I was four and a half." she said emotionlessly.

"So he is your brothers' dad, but not yours?"

"Yup."

"I see…. They're still fucking tall." he said. She laughed at him. He obviously didn't like to be laughed at, so he kissed her. She stopped instantly at his touch. He pulled away and smirked.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Every time you kiss me, it's like…" she struggled to find the right words.

"Intoxicating?" he suggested right when she was going to open her mouth.

"Yeah, how did you know I was going to say that?"

"Because you make me feel the same way." he said and kissed her. He didn't pull away and neither did she. He kept going and going and going-well, you get the idea-until early the next morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all of you who don't understand the power plant joke, it means when you grow up next to a power plant, you're usually very tall. That's a joke at my school cuz there is this really tall kid and his best friend, as a joke, says he grew next to a power plant and that's why he's so tall…Anyway, I'll let your guys' mind _wander _about later in the night. Don't forget to review. Ttyl.

K


	25. The Wedding

Chapter 25. I would like to thank Amy for correcting my sentence from the last chapter, I totally didn't notice how I wrote that and I'm glad you did. Anyway, I know I haven't updated much, but I'm sort of on a writer's block so….I'll do what I can. I have decided on a sequel! I don't know the name yet so I'll keep you guys informed on that too. Okay, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 25: The Wedding

Graduation was coming upon all the seventh years faster than they expected. Exams and homework were piling up since their seventh year contained N.E.W.T.s. Hermione and Draco were deciding on having the bigger wedding before graduation was here, so everyone would be able to come and they would be able to get out invitations easier.

"Is everything planned out for the wedding?" Hermione asked Draco while in the quietness of their common room.

"Almost, we just need to get out the invitations and set up the backyard of the manor." he said.

"Great. I can't wait." she kissed him lightly.

"Me neither." he smiled.

"Good, I wouldn't want you getting cold feet on me." she said with sarcasm.

"How could I? We're already married." she smacked him lightly on the arm, while pretending to be mad. She crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to pout. Draco saw this and, being the odd and childish husband he is, began tickling her. She stopped pouting and started screaming for him to stop in between laughs.

She was under him while on the couch. He was tickling her ribs while his legs were on her arms. They both were laughing madly until Draco stopped and kissed her fervently.

When he pulled back he said, "I would never leave you, whether we're married or not."

"I don't doubt that for a second." he kissed her again, while she was forming a plan in her head. She deepened the kiss to keep his attention. She slowly worked her arms from under his legs and as soon as she did, she pulled back and pushed him back so she was on top of him. She started tickling him this time, but he easily stopped her. He was much stronger than she was.

"I like the way you think…" he smirked. "I can see why you're a very smart witch."

"I am not. There is plenty of people smarter than me." she told him. He was still gripping her wrist, but not hard.

"No there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"No there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"No there isn't."

"Hey, can we interrupt your game here?" suddenly Joseph appeared, of course, with Sarah. Both Hermione and Draco stood up and Hermione blushed very slightly, but knowing Draco, he saw it and smiled.

"Joseph, can you _please_ tell your sister that she is the smartest witch here?" Draco pleaded.

"I am not." she said.

"Yes, you are." said Joseph and Sarah. Hermione just rolled her eyes and decided to leave the 'game' that her and Draco were playing.

"So, why are you guys here?" she asked.

"We just wanted a visit." said Sarah.

"But we also wanted to know when the wedding was." Joseph added.

"Oh, I have invitations right…here." Hermione found them on the desk. She walked over and handed them an invitation and it read:

**_You Are Cordially Invited To:_**

**Hermione and Draco Malfoy's Wedding**

Who: Hermione and Draco

What: The Wedding

Invitees: Joseph and Sarah

When: June 1st

Where: Malfoy Manor (Backyard)

Times: Wedding: 5:45 p.m. (sunset) Reception: 6: 15 p.m.- 10 p.m.

Both Joseph and Sarah looked it over and nodded as their eyes scanned the paper. They finished and Sarah neatly folded the invitation and put it in her pocket.

"We can't wait." said Sarah when it was safely put away. All four of them smiled at one another.

They all sat and talked of random things for an hour or so, until Joseph and Sarah had to leave. Hermione and Draco had told them how they were going to have the wedding set up, and the plans for the reception.

"Meet us about an hour before the wedding starts and we'll get you guys ready, alright?" Hermione confirmed. Joseph and Sarah nodded. Sarah was going to be a bridesmaid and Joseph was going to be a groomsmen.

"Okay." they said in unison and faded away. Hermione sat down in Draco's arms.

"Should we get started on handing out the invitations?" she asked.

"Sure, You go to Gryffindor Tower and I'll go to Slytherin Dungeons?" he suggested.

"Sure," they got up and Hermione grabbed two piles of invitations. One was for Gryffindor house and the other for Slytherin house.

"I'll see you later," Draco said as he kissed her and he left for the dungeons and Hermione to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione entered the portrait of the Fat Lady and was greeted by many Gryffindors. She walked towards Harry, said hello, and handed him his invitation. He smiled at her after he finished reading it.

"Sounds like fun. You'll look beautiful in the sunset." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." she said, "Can you help me pass these out?" he nodded. She handed him half of the invitations. She was glad that her and Draco decided on a big wedding. Hermione and Harry could be seen walking around the Gryffindor common room; occasionally going upstairs to find someone.

Almost everyone in the seventh year got an invitation, except Ron. The only sixth years that had gotten an invitation was Ginny.

"All done, Hermione," Harry said as he plopped on the couch.

"Thank you, Harry," she said as she sat down next to him.

"No problem."

"Well, I'm going to see if Draco's done. I'll see you later." she said and gave him a hug good-bye and left the common room. She was just about to knock onto her door to the Heads' Dorms, when she felt a familiar pair of arms rap around her stomach and a unforgettable pair of lips on her cheek.

"Did you finish?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yup." they flashed each other a smile and entered their dorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you later." Draco said and kissed her and walked towards the dungeons. He descended the staircase that lead to the Slytherin Common Room. It became slightly cold, but Draco didn't notice. He was used it since he was a Slytherin and dealt with it for seven years now. He said the password and entered the portrait.

"Hello, Draco, what can I do for you?" Blaise said as Draco sat down next to him.

"You can help me pass these out." he held up the invitations. Draco handed one to Blaise and Blaise read it over. He looked up and nodded. Draco handed him half of the pile and, just like Hermione and Harry, began walking around the room.

Draco was still King of Slytherin House, so many awaited their invitations. Not all Slytherins were invited, unlike the Gryffindors. Draco despised some of them, especially…

"Drackiee," Pansy whined, "where's my invite?"

"Must've lost it, Parkinson…or it could possibly just not be here." he smirked. She looked at him malevolently and scoffed. She stomped up to the girls' dormitories. Everyone laughed as soon as they heard her door slam.

"I've been waiting for that too." Draco said, while laughing. Blaise laughed too.

"Come on, we have to finished these," Blaise said, now a bit calmer, but with a grin.

They continued their running around until all the invitations were out and they were sitting on the couch.

"This is going to be a BIG wedding, isn't it?" Blaise asked.

"No, it's really small." Draco said with sarcasm and rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going to see if Hermione is done. Catch you later." and he left; not knowing how much alike he and his wife were. He walked all the way to their dorms and saw his wife just a few feet ahead of him. He came behind and wrapped him arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Did you finish?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yup." and they smiled and entered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wedding Day

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror, just looking at her elegant dress. She felt so beautiful and happy. Even though she was already married, she felt just as if she was about to married for the first time in her life. She couldn't stop smiling, which is something everyone else noticed.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous." said Ginny. Hermione turned around and looked at her Maid of Honor. She wore a silk lavender dress that came down to her feet. The straps were skinny and she wore a corsage on her left wrist. Both of their hair had been done perfectly. Hermione's was put in an classical, yet complicated bun. Ginny's hair was put into a bun, letting some curled pieces fall down to her neck.

"You look beautiful yourself, Ginny." Hermione replied.

"Thank you….After all, you chose the dress."

"And might I say that they are beautiful _and _gorgeous, much like yourselves." said Sarah, this time appearing from outside the door instead of heaven.

"You look great too, Sarah." Hermione said. Sarah flashed her a smile and told them the ceremony will start soon and they must finish getting ready. Hermione nodded and Sarah turned with her long, straightened hair flowing behind her. Sarah was wearing the same corsage and dress as Ginny.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Malfoy…again?" Ginny asked carelessly. She didn't need to hear the answer, for she knew it already.

"Yes." Hermione said simply. Hermione and Ginny looked themselves and each other over in the mirror one last time. Hermione's make-up was lightly done; making it look natural, as was Ginny's and Sarah's. They turned and left the room to find Sarah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was putting on his tie along with Blaise, while standing in front of the mirror. He looked himself over to make sure everything was in order. Blaise did the same.

"You ready to get going?" Blaise asked him.

"Yup." he smiled.

"It's almost time….Have you even seen Hermione today?" Blaise asked curiously.

"No, its bad luck to the see each other on the day of the wedding…why?" he turned around.

"Well, I have good news," he smirked, "your girl looks hot!"

"Blaise!" Draco threw a pillow easily at him from the nearest chair at him, "You know what happens to guys who try to hit on my wife…" he warned, but smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it, but I was just telling you." Blaise said innocently.

"Oh, don't give me that. You look at my wife one more time I'm going to kick your ass." Draco said just as innocently, pretending to sound like he was talking to a baby.

"Oh, relax," said Blaise.

"It's time to go." said Joseph and Harry. Harry, Joseph, and Blaise were wearing the same tux, but since Draco was the groom, he wore a different tux. Draco wore his black suit from the Halloween Ball and the others wore black suits, white undershirts, and lavender ties, to match the bridesmaids.

"Come on, everyone's waiting on you, Draco," said Blaise. Draco walked to the altar and waited for his friends and his lovely wife.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Ginny asked for reassurance. Hermione nodded.

"Of course, I'm already married, remember?" she smiled at them.

"Okay," Ginny paused as she heard the queue for the groomsmen and bridesmaids, "Okay, we got to go…good luck." she smiled and hooked onto Harry's arm. Sarah nodded her good luck too as she hooked onto Joseph's arm once more.

The music began and the doors opened. Harry and Ginny were first, then came Joseph and Sarah. They walked to the beat of the march. Just before they closed the doors, Hermione saw Draco and Blaise at the altar. Blaise watched Ginny and Draco watched Hermione. He winked at her and the doors shut.

"You ready, baby?" Hermione's father asked as he held out his arm. Hermione took it.

"Yes, dad." she said and smiled. "Are you ready to give me up?"

"Of course." he smiled. He had gotten to know Draco better from their first visit up until the wedding. He liked the white blond headed boy and was glad to give up his daughter to a great boy like him.

The doors opened and Hermione felt the refreshing breeze come in from outside. The wedding march began and Hermione and her father began walking down the isle; the veil covering her beautiful face. Everyone was grinning from ear-to-ear for the wonderful and already married couple. As Hermione was walking down, she saw her brothers and her sister-in-laws. They smiled widely at her and watched her walk down, as did everyone else in the yard.

"Who will be giving the bride away?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am." said Hermione's father. He turned to her and pulled up her veil. He kissed her cheek and walked back to his seat. Draco took her hands and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. He was glad she chose sunset. The sun was hitting her face just right. It gave it a sunset glow with a slight shade of pink. She smiled a toothy smile at him, he did the same.

Hermione and Draco just looked at each other. Hermione loved the way the sun bounced off his white hair. It made her blink every time she looked at it. Dumbledore's voice was pushed out of their minds. They didn't realized he had started the ceremony and, frankly, they didn't care. They had each other. That was all they needed.

"You may kiss the bride, Draco," he said after they did the I do's. He did so. He gave her another one of his intoxicating kisses. Everyone cheered happily. They pulled apart and looked at their families and friends from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Apparently, the two houses are getting along for the sake of the wedding and the couple.

Hermione's mom and sisters were crying. Draco's sister was crying too. Hermione stepped forward, letting go of Draco's hand. He looked at her funnily, but realized what she was doing. Hermione turned around and threw her bouquet back. Sure enough, Ginny caught it with happiness crossing her face as she looked at Blaise.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…Again!" Dumbledore bellowed of the cheers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone gave their congratulations and good lucks at the reception. Hermione and Draco gave the first dance on the dance floor. Couples all around them joined in after the first song.

"I love you." Hermione whispered into Draco's chest.

"I love you too." he whispered with his head on top of hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think? Send me your reviews! I need to know….this story is ending soon because I'm going to start the sequel soon. Anyways, probably right after graduation I will end it and start a new story. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Thanks ttyl

K


	26. The Graduation

Chapter 26. I know I haven't updated for a while, but I've been trying to think on what to call the sequel and if this should be the last chapter. I still haven't decided, so I will let you know by the end of this chapter, I hope. On a sadder note, NO ONE reviewed my last chapter. There was like 115 people that got onto it, but no one reviewed….that's sad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 26: Graduation

Hermione and Draco were satisfied on how the wedding went. It was huge and elegant. They loved that they put it outside and their surroundings helped set the mood just right, especially the sunset.

Graduation was only in a few days. Everyone finished their exams with passing grades, especially Hermione and Draco. Harry and Ron had done better than they had expected, but they were happy with whatever they got, as long as they didn't flunk. As the tests ended and the seventh years got their relaxation time, most of them became more depressed. They were leaving their home of seven years, and not to mention their friends who are practically family to them.

"I don't want to leave this place, Draco," Hermione said. They under a tree outside by the lake. They were lying on their backs looking up at the beautiful sky.

"Me either," he said truthfully, "we've been here seven years and they expect us to just walk out of here with joy and happiness."

"I know, but we have a lot to look forward to too," she smiled at him and took his hand. He smiled back.

"True, and we can easily keep in touch with Harry, Ginny, and Blaise," he said.

"Yeah, but still," she sighed, "I don't want to leave. I may not be best friends with everyone, but they're still my friends nonetheless."

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch with them," he reassured and kissed her lightly.

"Alright…" she sighed again.

"Come on, get a little happier for now, we haven't left yet," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat," she suggested. They stood up and went to the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graduation Day

The five closest friends were in the Heads' Dorm, putting on their cap and gown. Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, and Draco were in the common room getting themselves ready for the exciting, yet depressing somewhat, day.

Hermione sighed, "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. _I'm not _Hermione sighed to herself and walked down to the Great Hall where the students were to meet before they started the ceremony outside by the lake. _Don't worry about it _she heard a voice in her head. It was Draco. She kicked herself mentally because she forgot the whole mind reading thing, which she figured is permanent. _We've been over this, Draco, and I am happy that we're graduating, but I still don't want to leave everyone behind _she told him. _Don't worry, you'll see them again _Draco mused. Hermione turned her head towards him quizzically. He smiled and opened the doors to the hall before Hermione asked what he meant.

"Good afternoon, seventh years," he said, not having the usual bounciness in his voice, but his eyes twinkled just the same, "I would like to congratulate you all for succeeding in these seven years. I, of course, do not want to see my students leave the castle unhappy, so I have talked to the Head Boy and we have made an agreement, in which he will announce after your ceremony."

The hall erupted into whispers on the surprise Dumbledore and Draco seemed to be planning. Hermione turned to him and looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not telling," he teased.

"Does this have to do with what you just told me?"

"Yup."

Hermione thought to herself and spoke, "Fine, I'll wait, but I think you should have at least told me something about a surprise."

"Too late now, huh?" he asked rhetorically while smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, everyone, out to the lake!" Dumbledore boomed. Everyone moved outside and sat in their seats in front of the platform.

"I am proud to announce the graduating class of 2005!" he bellowed, everyone applauded, "I would like to thank all of you for coming. This is a great honor for the students, staff, and myself." he smiled, "I would like to start naming off students as they come up for their diplomas in alphabetical order."

Dumbledore began calling names while everyone sat quietly and patiently until they were done. As he called just a few more people after Blaise Zabini, he smiled and made a notion for Draco to come up. He gave Hermione's hand, which he'd been holding since it started, a squeeze and walked up to the platform.

"On behalf of the headmaster, myself, and my beautiful wife, or Head Girl," he smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes, but gave him a smile, "We would like to announce that every five years from now and on, there will be a reunion for the seventh years that are graduating today." Everyone cheered.

Draco just smiled and yelled over them, "You will receive an invitation two weeks prior to the reunion!" He walked back to Hermione and kissed her as everyone started throwing their hats up, just like the way muggles do when they graduate.

"Did you like the surprise?" he asked.

"Yes!" she cheered, "I'm so glad that you thought of that."

"Me too." he kissed her lightly.

At the party after the ceremony that was held in the Great Hall, Hermione met up with her family. She ran to them and threw herself onto her brothers and parents, briefly forgetting about Draco.

"Congratulations, Hermione," each of her brothers said as they gave her a hug.

"Thank you, guys, I'm so glad you could make it," she told them.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Danny said. They others nodded. Hermione turned around and grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him closer.

"Congrats to you too, Draco," said Greg.

"Thank you," Draco nodded and smiled.

"Mom?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Sure," she said and Hermione lead her away.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you something…" Hermione looked away.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Um…I just wanted to tell you…that I want to go live with Draco at the manor." she inquired.

Her mom nodded and smiled, "That is totally up to you, honey, you are a married woman now, but you must visit at least once a week."

Hermione nodded, still a little shocked her mother just took it as if she just asked for a new pair of jeans instead of asking to move out with her husband, and hugged her mother, "I'm glad you're okay with this, I honestly had no idea how you would react."

"Well, you're a big girl and I think you're old enough to make these decisions." she said.

Hermione sighed in relief, "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome. Now come on, who knows what they're doing to the poor boy." They walked back to Draco and Hermione's brothers. They were talking animatedly. From what Hermione could tell, they were talking about sports.

"Hey," said Ryan as they walked up.

"Hello, what are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Sports," said Danny. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. She liked sports as well, but her brothers never really took her to games or stuff like that. Her favorite was basketball.

"I've never really heard you talk about sports, besides quidditch," she said to Draco.

"You never asked," he smirked and kissed her lightly. "Besides, you don't talk about sports either."

She smirked, "You never asked."

After the party, the seventh years had a couple more days to pack up and bid their good-byes to all their friends and teachers. Hermione's family had gone home, and her and Draco had gone back up to their dorm.

"This has been a long day," she said exhaustedly while dropping herself onto the warm cushions on the couch.

"Yeah, it has," Draco agreed, sitting down next to her. She leaned over and laid in his arms.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End! I hope you all liked it and I know it was an awkward part to stop it, but hey, its my story and there's going to be a sequel anyways. I've chosen Life, It Used To Be Perfect as the name of the sequel so keep an eye out for that. Okay, now that I'm done with this chapter, there was only 3 reviews! that's still sad considering there were like 140 people that got on the chap before this….. Here's how it works, the more who review, the faster you get the sequel out, okay? Thanks, it really does motivate me to write when I read your reviews. **

**P.S. I know it's short, but hey, it was the end so…. Please let me know if I forgot anything and I will try to fit it in the sequel or something…I don't know, but just let me know if there is any problems or something. Thanks. **

**K**


	27. Author's Note

Okay, people are just now telling me that they just found out about the sequel. So, I am putting this small note up to tell any others about the sequel. It is called Life, It Used To Be Perfect. Please check it out and review. Right now I need your opinion on how its going and what should happen next.

IF YOU ARE THE SITE MANAGER: please dont delete my story because of the rule where an author note cant be chapters. I just wanted people to know about the sequel.

K


End file.
